9 Months
by troypazash
Summary: Witness the ups and downs and the joy and heartache of pregnancy. A very detailed, month by month guide to pregnancy. Troypay of course!
1. 1st Month

_**

* * *

**_

Here's my latest story! Thanks to all of you who voted in the poll, this one won out. Hope you guys like it!

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything (sadness)!**_

* * *

_**1**__**st**__** Month/ The Reveal**_

"Mmm," Troy moaned in Sharpay's ear as his hands began to roam her perfectly sculpted body.

"Troy," Sharpay giggled as she attempted to pull away from his strong grip. "I've got to go to work."

"Screw work! Call in sick," Troy whispered as his lips found her neck.

"Troy, you know I can't do that."

"Yes you can, baby, you're the boss," Troy began as he continued the assault on her tantalizing neck.

"Uh…Mmm…oh right there baby," Sharpay's eyes fluttered as Troy sucked her neck gently, just the way she liked it. "No stop!" She suddenly came to her senses despite the intense amounts of pleasure she was currently feeling. "I need to take a shower."

"I'll join you," Troy smirked as he slipped his hands under the little tank top she had on and began to lift it up. "I love our shower time together."

"Troy," Sharpay sighed blissfully, she was too close to giving in to him. She just couldn't resist her husband, but then again, no woman in their right mind would be able to resist her gorgeous husband.

"So shower time," Troy's lips attacked her own as his hands landed on her ample breasts, one of his favorite spots.

"Ow!" Sharpay managed to push him off of her this time. "That hurt!"

"What hurt?" Troy asked confused.

"You squeezed my breasts way too hard," Sharpay pulled her tank top back down and angrily climbed out of bed.

"Are you kidding?" Troy questioned, he was still quite confused. "Come back baby! I barely even touched you."

"Yes you did Troy! That really hurt," she began making her way into their master bathroom. As soon as she was inside, she slammed the door shut.

"Hey!" Her husband called out to her. "What about our shower time?"

"You'll be taking a shower all by your lonesome," Sharpay stuck her head outside of the bathroom door. "And from the looks of things, I gather that it will be a cold one!" She yelled before slamming the door shut once again only this time she locked it as well.

Troy groaned before flopping back down on the bed in frustration. Women! He reached for his pillow and snuggled back under the warm comforter. If he wasn't about to get any loving, then the next best thing would be to go back to sleep. He didn't have to be at work as early as his wife and he was so going to take advantage of that fact.

* * *

"What is that horrific smell?" Sharpay turned her nose up as she walked into the boutique that she owned.

"What smell?" Taylor questioned from the back room as she scarfed down her breakfast of eggs and bacon.

"Ugh…its," Sharpay began as she placed her purse down in the back, finally seeing her best friend. "Its you!"

"Excuse me?" Taylor stopped eating and looked rather offended. She took a long and relaxing shower this morning so it most certainly was not her.

"Not you, your breakfast!" Sharpay scowled at the disgusting plate. "God, are those eggs rotten?"

"No they are not," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"They smell absolutely disgusting," Sharpay could feel her stomach rumbling from the smell. "Get rid of them!"

"They're fresh, I just got this from Le Peep! I am not throwing away a perfectly good breakfast because you're having one of your holier than thou moments."

"I am not having a moment! It's making me sick," Sharpay clutched her stomach, hoping the bile would not begin to rise anytime soon.

"You're really not kidding are you?" Taylor asked concerned, noticing Sharpay's usually bronzed face was now a much paler shade.

"No I'm not," Sharpay turned away from the offensive smell before it really did any damage.

"I'll throw them away outside Sharpay."

"No don't you dare," Sharpay sighed, knowing that Taylor needed to eat, she was a busy, working mother with a dufus of a husband. "I'll go out front and work on the presentation again, it needs tweaking anyway. Thanks for setting up out there by the way. But you, you finish your breakfast, you barely eat enough as is, running around after your little monsters."

Taylor rolled her eyes as Sharpay called her children monsters; she knew she didn't mean it, considering Sharpay was godmother to her youngest and only daughter. "Are you coming down with something?"

"I'm not sure, there is a nasty little bug going around. Eww, just what I need now."

"Or maybe you're just nervous about this big presentation with Saks today."

"Oh please Taylor, you should know by now that Sharpay Bolton does not get nervous!"

* * *

"Jesus, I need water," Chad panted as he collapsed onto the metal bench.

"Dude you didn't even put up a fight, I'm sure I could beat your ass with a blindfold on," Troy chuckled as he took a seat next to his friend and threw a basketball down on the floor. He quickly bent down and grabbed two ice cold bottles of water from his gym bag.

Chad snatched the bottle from his friend and gulped down as much as he could, "Better."

"You're really losing it in your old age."

"I'm just tired today that's all," Chad defended himself. "Mia was up half the night with a fever and an ear ache."

"Sucks to be you."

"Just wait until you have kids, you'll see."

Troy shrugged, "Yeah I guess."

"You and Shar plan on having kids don't you?" Chad questioned, taking another sip of water.

"Well…yeah but we've only been married for a year. We haven't really talked about it since before we got married. I'm not sure that we're ready yet anyway."

"Trust me, you'll never be ready."

"Its just I'm so busy at work, plus the boutique and the clothing line are really becoming popular. We barely have any time for ourselves let alone a baby. As much as I'd like to have a baby now, it just wouldn't be fair to a kid."

"You want to have one now…but you just said you weren't ready."

Troy shrugged, "I don't know. It's just…you and Taylor seem like you handle it and you're just as busy as we are."

"Its hard man, it's really hard but we manage."

"I'm not sure that Sharpay's ready."

"Yeah she'll have to give up her perfect figure," Chad chuckled.

"Chad," Troy glared at his friend, he didn't care for his friend's constant digs at his wife.

"Oh come on, I'm kidding, you know I love Shar. We just have a nice banter going on."

"Well she's not here," Troy pointed out, defending his wife.

"Ok, ok, I get it," Chad gave in, not wanting to fight with his best friend. "Look if you want to have a baby, you better talk to your wife about it. I can't exactly help you out in that department if you know what I mean."

"You're an idiot, you know that," Troy just shook his head in disbelief at his friend. Sometimes it seemed like Chad was regressing as he aged. It amazed Troy that Chad could hold down a job as a consultant as well as head up a family (well actually Taylor was in charge of their family).

"Seriously talk to Sharpay and that's all I'm going to say. Hey that rhymes."

Troy ignored the last part that came out of his friend's mouth. "I would talk to Sharpay but she's been so moody lately."

"Moody?" Chad questioned. "Isn't she always moody?"

"Chad," Troy groaned.

"Sorry, sorry."

"So she's been super moody lately and I never know if I'm coming or going with her. Plus I think she might be coming down with something, she's just been so tired and I know this presentation has been so stressful. Plus she's mad at me again," Troy replied.

"Why is she mad at you?" Chad asked, the wheels in his head were spinning and Troy knew that could be a dangerous game.

"It's kind of private," Troy coughed nervously.

"Oh cut the crap Bolton, we've been best friends since pre-school. We don't do private."

"Alright, alright, but don't tell anyone especially Taylor. You know she'll tell Sharpay and then it's my ass."

"Bros before Hos, I got it. Would you just get on with it?"

"So this morning in bed, we were ah…" Troy stopped trying to think of the right words, not wanting to be vulgar (although Chad probably wouldn't have minded), "um…fooling around and she just went off on me. Telling me that I…I touched her too hard."

"Touched her too hard where?"

"You know."

"No I don't know, which is why you need to tell me," Chad replied. "Duh."

"Her breasts!"

"That's what I thought," Chad smirked.

"What? What is that face?" Troy did not like where this was going.

"You need to talk to Sharpay pronto man!"

"Why?" Troy asked confused as he began to sip his water.

"Because it seems to me like there's already a baby Bolton baking in the oven!"

"What?" Troy nearly choked on his water.

* * *

"Thank you, we look forward to doing business with you," Taylor concluded her portion of the presentation which consisted of statistics, finances, etc all on a wonderfully done and very precise PowerPoint presentation.

Sharpay smiled at her friend and business partner as she sat down. After a fabulous introduction by Sharpay, powerful logistics thanks to Taylor, the final part of the presentation was again left up to Sharpay and her designs which she expected would wow the Saks buyers. Sharpay stood up once again, thanking Taylor on a job well done as she took over the computer herself. She gave a quick introduction to her line S.E.E. which stood for Sharpay Elizabeth Evans. With the quick press of a button, music filled the boutique and the models began a timely procession, their well toned bodies beautiful canvases for Sharpay's fashion line. As the several models walked the pseudo runway, Sharpay gave a detailed description of each outfit which she had so meticulously designed herself. Taylor knew that buyers liked what they saw even if they kept their cool exteriors. She just had a way of reading people and could tell that their notes and side conversations were very positive. Sharpay on the other hand was feeling beyond nervous, nauseaos to be exact.

"And there you have it, S.E.E.'s upcoming line," Sharpay was shocked to see the buyers clapping, that was definitely unexpected but a good sign. "Thank you. Do you have any questions?"

Immediately, the balding man at the end of the table began to speak and Sharpay couldn't help but wonder what the hell he knew about fashion. She tried hard to focus on the older man as he spoke but something just wasn't right. She could tell he was speaking, his mouth was moving but everything around Sharpay was becoming fuzzy. Her nausea was taking over and she felt herself becoming weaker and weaker. How she was still standing was beyond her. All of a sudden the man stopped speaking and stared at her expectantly, waiting for an answer to his long question. Panic began to set in, on top of the nausea she was fighting. Taylor glared at her, feeling just as antsy as the buyers. Sharpay opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. In an instant Sharpay doubled over and emptied the contents of her stomach right onto one of the Saks buyers nice Jimmie Choos.

* * *

"Dude you alright?" Chad hit his friend on the back trying to stop him from 'choking.'

"Fine," Troy coughed. "You…you can't be serious about a baby can you?"  
"Those are early signs of pregnancy my man. Taylor's boobs were so sore during the first trimester that I wasn't allowed to touch them anytime we had sex which was once in a blue moon anyway."

"You think Sharpay's pregnant just because she has sore breasts?"

"And because she's moody and tired."

"She's just had a long week that's all, she's not pregnant. Trust me, we've been pretty careful."

"All the time?"

"Yeah of course all the….," Troy gulped. "Except that time after her parents' anniversary party or that time at the boutique when I helped her close up or during the…"

"I get it, I get it and it looks like you haven't been all that careful. Since I'm right, I just have one request."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"Chad, Jr it's a fine name, don't you think?" Chad grinned.

"Not even funny," Troy said through gritted teeth. "I…I can't believe this! Pregnant, she's pregnant! This can't be happening."

"But you just said that you were ready to have a baby."

"I meant I was ready to try to have a baby! Like a year of trying, not having a baby in nine months!"

"Its probably more like seven or eight, it's not like you sperminated her last night or anything."

"Shut up! You're not helping here," Troy stood up suddenly. "I got to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I just have some stuff to do."

"Troy you don't have to go, I was just kidding around and stuff. Don't leave on my account."

"No really, I've got to get back to the office. I've got back to back patients this afternoon," Troy insisted. He grabbed his gym bag and basketball and quickly headed out of the indoor basketball courts.

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Sharpay panted in the back room of the boutique, where she had escaped after vomiting on that poor woman.

"Are you alright?" Taylor rushed in a moment later to find Sharpay sinking to the floor.

"I have never been so humiliated in my entire life," Sharpay cried as she buried her head in her hands.

"It wasn't that bad," Taylor bent down next to her friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her as best as she could.

"It wasn't that bad?" Sharpay sniffled and looked up, the tears running down her cheeks in rapid fashion. "I just threw up on an Executive Buyer at Saks Fifth Ave! It is that bad!"

"What happened? Were you that nervous?"

"No, I wasn't nervous. I was nauseous!" Sharpay exclaimed and I still am, she took a deep breath and leaned her head against the wall.

"Hold on," Taylor hurried to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. After she made her way back to her friend, she pushed the water in her direction.

Sharpay took a few slow sips of the water. "Are they still here?"

Taylor shook her head, "No but they said they'll be in touch."

"Oh god, Tay I'm ruined! No one will want to buy the line now."

"No, sweetie, it'll be fine. The presentation went great!" Sharpay looked at her skeptically. "Well except the ending but besides that everything was great. They were all so enamored with your designs, you really outdid yourself this time."

"She had on Jimmie Choos, do you know how expensive those were? I should know, I have the same pair in silver!"

"We'll send her another pair, Shar, it's alright."

"I just want to crawl into a ball and die," Sharpay lowered her head once again, shielding herself from her friend.

"Oh Sharpay."

"I'm still so nauseous and I'm so tired."

"Why don't you go home? I can handle everything here until Lisa and Liza come in this afternoon."

"No, I know you wanted to leave early to be with Mia," Sharpay shook her head and quickly stood up. She clutched her stomach as a familiar feeling again returned. "Whoa too fast."

"Mia's fine with her babysitter for now, its only like three more hours. You on the other hand aren't looking so hot."

"I think I'm getting the flu. I've been so tired, the nausea and now the vomiting, and I've been so achy."

"Um Sharpay, are you sure that it's the flu?" Taylor asked her friend who was now sipping more water.

"Of course it's the flu, what else would it be?" Taylor raised her eyebrows. "Oh god don't even think about it."

"Well, you do have the symptoms."

"I am not pregnant, trust me I would know. I know my body Tay and I'm not pregnant. Yes I've been a little achier than usual and I've had some cramps but it's because I'm starting my peri…" Sharpay trailed off on the end of her sentence. "Where's my purse?"

"Um…" Taylor looked around, not seeing it.

"Taylor give me my damn purse!"

"Ok, ok," Taylor could tell her friend was panicking all over again. She quickly found her purse on a chair and brought it to Sharpay.

Sharpay grabbed her purse and dumped it on the table, searching for her daily planner. Once she found it, she flipped it open and frantically turned the pages. "Oh my god!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late!" Sharpay exclaimed frantically looking between her planner and her best friend.

* * *

Sharpay pulled into her driveway faster than ever before. Grabbing her purse and a plastic Target bag, Sharpay hurried out of her Mercedes convertible and up to the front door. It took her a minute to find her keys but once she did, she came barreling through the front door. Sharpay Elizabeth Evans Bolton was on a mission and nothing or no one was going to get in her way.

"Pay?" A voice stopped Sharpay from climbing up the stairs.

"Troy?" Sharpay looked over the railing and saw her husband walking into the foyer. "Honey what are you doing home?" Sharpay asked nervously.

"I could ask you the same thing," Troy smiled.

"I…um," Sharpay stalled, unsure of what to say. She had no idea how Troy would react if she was pregnant.

"How was the presentation? Did you knock their socks off? I'm sure you did!" Troy hurried up the stairs to join her, giving her a quick a kiss once she was right in front of him.

"Um not exactly," Sharpay gulped. "But um we'll find out in a few days. But like I said, what are you doing home? I thought your day was filled."

"I cancelled all of my appointments," Troy admitted to her.

"What? Did something happen?" Sharpay grew concerned. "Are you alright?" She asked looking him over.

"I'm fine, really. I just had something to do."

"Okay, well I'm just going to go upstairs and…"

"Wait," Troy interrupted her.

"What?"

"Let's go to lunch," he said quickly, not wanting Sharpay to see what he had just put into the bedroom.

"Um sure, I need to change and freshen up," Sharpay replied, hoping to buy herself a little bit more time. She was desperate to take the test now, she didn't think she could wait anymore.

"Baby, you look great. Lets just go now, I'm starving. I really worked up an appetite kicking Chad's ass at basketball."

"That's great Troy, I'm so proud," Sharpay forced a cute giggle. "But I really need to use the bathroom and I've got a little stain on my skirt. I've got to get it to the cleaners, we can drop it off on the way."

"I don't see any stain, Pay, you look beautiful as always. Lets just go."

Sharpay glared at Troy, "Troy Bolton, why don't you want me to go into our bedroom?"

"What?" Troy laughed nervously. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're up to something Mister."

"No I'm not honey, I'm just famished."

"Ok you don't normally use big words like that so what's the deal? Why are you lying to me?"

Troy sighed, the jig was up. He knew that Sharpay had him and would never let it go. "Just don't be mad alright."

Sharpay raised her brow in confusion as Troy began to walk down the hall and into their master suite. "I can't make any promises," she called after him, as she clutched her own secret bag as she followed him down the short hallway. She found him sitting on the bed, clutching a small cardboard box.

"I bought this for you today," Troy admitted, trying to judge hr reaction.

"What is it?' Sharpay moved closer, trying to get a closer look and when she did, she dropped her own shopping bag and purse in shock. "That's…that's a pregnancy test Troy!" Troy nodded nervously. "Why…why would you buy that?"

"Um Chad thought you might be pregnant."

"Chad? Chad thought that I might be pregnant!" Sharpay exclaimed, her voice rising with each word. "Why the hell are you talking about something like that with Chad?"

"Pay, we were just talking that's all, like we always do and somehow we mentioned our mornings."

"Oh so you told him about your morning groping!"

"Calm down Sharpay, I'm sorry it was an accident."

"I don't need that pregnancy test!"

"I'll take it back after lunch, I promise."

"You better!" Sharpay bent down and picked up her bag, before throwing it at Troy. "Because I have my own."

"What?" Troy sat shocked for a moment before glancing into the bag and finding three different home pregnancy tests.

Sharpay collapsed onto the bed next to her husband and let out her own confession, "Taylor thinks I'm pregnant."

"Because of the sore breasts?"

"No I didn't tell her about that. She thinks its because of the fatigue, the general achiness and the nausea….and maybe the fact that I threw up at the end of the Saks presentation on a Buyers new pair of fall Jimmie Choos."

"Oh Pay, you didn't," Troy shoved the bag off his lap and took his wife into his arms.

"I did, I did," Sharpay felt her tears begin to sting again. "Troy, I was so humiliated and now they're never going to want to pick up my line."

"Pay, they'd be crazy not too. Your designs are amazing, they had to have blown everybody away," Troy comforted her, rubbing her back gently.

"I'm going to be the laughing stock of the fashion industry as soon as this gets out."

"You're overreacting."

"Look, I don't want to think about it, let alone talk about it anymore."

"Ok, I understand honey," Troy kissed her temple sweetly, holding her even tighter. "So three pregnancy tests?"

"I didn't know which one to choose. One says yes or no, the other is plus or minus and the last one is two lines or no lines. What's yours?"

"I have no idea," he chuckled. "I grabbed the first one I saw, you know I don't like that aisle…too many lady products," he shuddered at the thought as Sharpay rolled her eyes at her very juvenile husband.

"I guess I should take one huh?" Sharpay reluctantly pulled away from Troy's safe and loving arms.

"Or all four…you know to make sure they're accurate."

Sharpay nodded, "I'll be back alright."

"I'll be right here," Troy squeezed her hand for extra reassurance.

Sharpay forced a smile as she grabbed the bag of home pregnancy tests plus Troy's lone one that sat on the bed. She headed into the bathroom and took care of business while Troy nervously waited for her.

"That was fast," he commented as Sharpay joined him on the bed soon after.

"I drank a bottle of water on the way home. I was on my way to Starbucks to grab coffee when I realized that was a no go if I was pregnant."

"Look at you, acting like a mother already," he grinned.

"That's not funny Troy."

"I wasn't kidding."

"Are we ready to have a baby?" Sharpay's tone turned serious "We've only been married for a little over a year. We haven't talked babies; I can't believe we haven't talked babies yet."

"It'll be hard, I think…I know it will be but if you're pregnant, then we're having a baby, its as simple as that."

"There's definitely no turning back," Sharpay sighed. "I want kids, I really do but I don't think I'm ready now."

"Is anyone ever really ready?" Troy reached out and took hold of her hands.

"I don't know but I want to devote all my time to our kids and right now I don't think I can do that. Does that sound awfully selfish of me?"

"This is going to turn our lives upside down, I understand how you feel but we'll work it out."

"I'm not ready to give up my career."

"And no one's asking you too."

"But I'm going to be the one stuck at home with it!"

"You don't have to be, we can get a nanny."

"No, no full time nannies! Ryan and I hated growing up with a nanny. Granted we turned out very well adjusted and happy but there were so many times when I just wanted my parents."

"Fine I'll quit my job and be a stay at home dad. We'll live off the boutique and your trust fund, no biggy"

"Troy," Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Sharpay," Troy couldn't help but grin at his very flustered wife.

"You're happy about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm happy about this. Yeah I'm shocked, I wasn't expecting it but it's a very happy surprise…if you are that is. I've always wanted to be a dad."

"And you'll be a great one too, I have no doubt about it," Sharpay finally smiled as images of her husband playing basketball with their son, his spitting image while she watched on the sidelines holding a blonde baby girl who was clapping for her big brother.

"And you'll be an amazing mother," Troy kissed her sweet lips.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Our children will be blessed to have you as a mother just as I'm blessed to have you as a wife."

"Oh Troy, you're so sappy," Sharpay giggled even though several fresh tears had just fallen down her face.

"I try," Troy laughed with her as he pulled her closer.

"Well I know one thing, our kids will be the best dressed ever!"

"So true! But no girly hats for our boys!"

"Deal! Ooo I could even start work on a children's line or a maternity line! Have you seen the stuff out there for pregnant women? There's no way in hell I'm wearing that bland stuff!"

"Aren't you getting a little bit ahead of yourself? We don't even know if you're pregnant."

"I didn't tell you this earlier but I'm late too. I should have gotten my period last week," she bit her lip nervously, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Wow, so this is just becoming realer by the second," he grinned. "We're having a baby!"

"But Troy, I've been late before especially when I'm stressed out. I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Well if you're not pregnant, I think that we should start trying right away then."

"I…I don't know Troy. Its one thing if I'm pregnant but if I'm not I think we should wait a little longer."

"I honestly don't want to wait Pay," Troy confessed, this day revealed a lot to him, mainly that he wanted to be a father right away. He'd always been a little envious of Chad and how great he was with Brandon and Mia. He wanted his kids to look up to him with the same admiration that Brandon and Mia did to Chad.

"Troy…" Sharpay began but was interrupted by a loud ding; she'd set the timer right after she took the tests. "Oh my god, its been three minutes already!" Sharpay bolted up, grabbing Troy with her.

"Want me to come with you?"

Sharpay nodded nervously, the moment of truth was upon them and she didn't quite know how to feel, "I can't do this without you."

"Lets go, we'll do it together," hand in hand they slowly walked into their en suite bathroom. Displayed on the light granite counter top were four pregnancy tests each lined up next to one another.

Sharpay took a deep breath before looking down at the tests, her eyes becoming blurry, "I…can you look?"

"Of course," Troy squeezed his hand as he looked down at the tests. He grabbed the one nearest to him and looked at the results. He put it down and bent down a little closer to read the rest of the results.

"What do they say Troy?" Sharpay asked anxiously, she was dying to find out the results.

"What do you think of a basketball themed nursery?" He couldn't suppress his grin as Sharpay's mouth dropped open in shock." You're pregnant! We're having a baby!" He threw his arms around her, engulfing her in the closest hug they'd ever shared.

"A baby," Sharpay cried against his chest, her tears flooding down her face, soaking into Troy's white shirt.

"Yeah honey, a baby," Troy let a few of his own tears fall. The only other time he'd ever felt this happy was the first time he saw Sharpay walking to meet him at the altar.

Sharpay was feeling so many mixed emotions at the moment and she wasn't sure if her tears were because she was happy. She was so confused but Troy was none the wiser, he was beyond ecstatic and thought that his wife was too. Sharpay cried for five whole minutes in Troy's arms before he realized something was really wrong.

"Pay, what's wrong?" Troy gently lifted his wife's head up seeing how distressed she was.

"Troy," Sharpay choked out, clutching onto his shirt with her shaking hands.

"Are you alright?" Sharpay shook her head 'no.' "Come on," Troy led her out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. He helped her sit down on the bed, all the while she was still holding onto him for dear life.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against him.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Troy ran his hand through her hair.

"I think I'm in shock….I don't know how to feel about this. I mean we made a baby which is incredible but I'm scared, I'm not ready."

"You're right its amazing that our love could create something so wonderful but its alright to be scared Pay. I'm scared too."

"You are?" Sharpay sniffled and finally looked up at him.

Troy nodded, "Petrified," he chuckled. "But I've got you by my side and there's no one else I'd rather be with. Together, I know that we can do this and be the best parents that our child deserves. Seriously, Sharpay, we can do this and we will do this."

"Okay," Sharpay wiped away her tears. "We're doing this, we're having a baby."

"We're having a baby," Troy hugged her and Sharpay began to smile. There was just something about the way he said it that made Sharpay feel safe, like everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and please review (especially if you voted for this in the poll, this is for you guys!). Just so you know Troy is a sports medicine doctor and works with athletes of all ages. Realistically Troy is too young to have his own practice but just humor me on this one. Also, during the first month of pregnancy its probably pretty unlikely that you find out you're pregnant as well but since this is going month by month I decided to do it do this way. So please review, the faster you review, the faster I update. Thanks so much for reading! And feel free if you want to leave suggestions about the pregnancy! _**


	2. 1 and a Half Months

_**Thanks for all the great reviews! I didn't think I would get such a response but I'm sure glad I did. As a reward I typed up a little chapter. I might do several of these along the way (If I want to add something to one of the months but I don't think its enough to warrant a super long chapter or doesn't really go with what I've already written). So this chapter says 1 and a Half Months but thats not true, its just a continuation of the same day. I just liked the way it sounded lol. Sorry for odd little note, pay no attention to me. Just read and review! Thanks a million times over!**_

_**

* * *

**_

1 and a half Months

"Greetings my dear friends." Sharpay and Troy both rolled their eyes at their friend as they entered the Danforths' residence. The two couples and very close friends usually had dinner together once a week; whether it was at someone's house or out at a nice restaurant. So since this was such a tradition, they didn't want to cancel; well Troy didn't want to cancel. Sharpay was still reeling from the fact that she was pregnant. Frankly, all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and watch reruns of One Tree Hill in her pajamas with a bowl of Hershey's kisses in her lap. Troy, actually, wanted to do something a little bit more romantic but Sharpay was afraid of throwing up in public again. So instead he decided that they should keep their original dinner plans and share the good news with their friends.

"Hey guys," Taylor greeted her friends as she came in from the living room. Hugs and hellos were shared among the four good friends. "So…are you?"

"What?" Troy asked.

"You know: Knocked Up! Bun in the Oven! Tin roof rusted!" Chad exclaimed.

"Really Chad?" Taylor glared at her husband.

"What?" Chad asked innocently as the three people in front of him shot him death glares.

"On earth Chad, we refer to this topic as being pregnant or having a baby," Troy responded.

"Whatever, you two didn't answer the question? Are we planning a baby shower or what?" Sharpay rolled her eyes as Troy took one of her hands.

"Ignore him please and just tell me! I have been dying since you left to pick up the test!" Taylor exclaimed. "Seriously, I'm going to burst people!"

Troy chuckled at his friend and kissed Sharpay's cheek. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"The pleasure's all yours," Sharpay squeezed his hand gently.

"Oh my god!" Taylor squealed in excitement, knowing what was coming.

"Chillax Tay, they haven't even said anything yet," Chad shook his head at his wife, women.

"We're having a baby!" Troy exclaimed just as Taylor began screaming. More hugs and kisses were shared among the friends.

"You the man!" Chad exclaimed as he patted his best friend on the back several times. "Way to go bro!"

"Oh Shar, I'm so happy for you," Taylor gushed.

"Thanks Tay," Sharpay smiled as they hugged again.

"If you need anything, you let me know. Seriously I know exactly what you're going through."

"Thanks, I know that I'll have tons of questions."

"And I've got tons of answers for you," Taylor replied.

"Oh yeah me too," Chad added. "I got them all."

"Right Chad," Sharpay nodded, he was the last person she would go to on pregnancy advice.

"So your parents must have flipped out huh?" Chad questioned. "First grandbaby on both sides too?"

"Actually we haven't told anyone else yet," Troy replied.

"Aww we're the first? We're honored, right honey?" Chad wrapped his arms around his wife as she nodded.

"We kind of need you guys to keep this a secret actually," Sharpay put in. "We only told you because you guys actually helped us out but we want to wait on telling everyone else. Just until we know everything's okay with the baby."

"Say no more, I was the exact same way with Brandon," Taylor knew that the risk of miscarriage was significantly less after the first trimester. "But I'm glad you told me because you'll need someone to talk to."

"Time to celebrate! Let's have a drink!" Chad announced. "Sorry Shar, I'll make you something virgin."

"That'd be great, thanks," Sharpay responded wishing she could have something much stronger. With news like this, a nice hard stiff drink would actually hit the spot.

"Come help me in the kitchen," Taylor grabbed Sharpay's arm and led her off. "We've got so much to talk about Shar!"

"Isn't it kind of funny that I'm fixing Shar a virgin drink when clearly she's anything but.'

"Chad," Troy growled, not liking where this was going.

"I'm not saying she's a s-l-u-t," he spelled for fear his kids were around, "or that she gets around. Its just she's the farthest thing from a virgin since she's pregnant, you know what I mean."

"Lets just go make some drinks," Troy headed into the basement where Chad's new bar was with his friend hot on his heels.

"Hey kiddo," Sharpay walked into the kitchen and found the Danforths' two happy children. Brandon was coloring at the table while Mia was munching on grape halves in her high chair before dinner was ready.

"Auntie Sharpie!" Brandon exclaimed upon seeing one of his favorite people.

"Hi sweetheart," Sharpay kissed the top of Mia's curly little head before taking a seat next to Brandon. She kissed Brandon's cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. "How was school today?"

"Fun, I had a good snack today," Brandon replied and Sharpay giggled.

"That's it? You had a good snack? Isn't there more to pre-school than snacks?" Sharpay questioned as she tickled his little sides.

"Sharpie," Brandon laughed as he tried to get away. "I did all my countings today. Miss Nancy read a good book about frogs and I got to feed the fish today!"

"Well that's more like it," Sharpay replied.

"Well you got more out of him than I did today," Taylor chuckled as she put on her oven mitts to take out the stuffed chicken breasts she had been baking.

"Wanna play outside with me?" Brandon asked, quickly abandoning his coloring book and crayons.

"Sweetheart, dinner's almost ready and your Aunt and I need to talk," Taylor responded as she placed the baking dish on the stove.

"But Mommy I just wanna show her my new tree house," Brandon pouted, knowing that at least one of the women in the room would give in to him.

"Well I would love to see it, we won't be long Taylor," Sharpay stated as she stood up. "Plus we've got all night to talk."

"Alright, alright. Don't get dirty Brandon," Taylor instructed her son as he led Sharpay to the sliding glass doors at the end of the kitchen.

"Oh Mom," Brandon just shook his head at her as he walked outside.

"Where are they off too?" Troy asked as he walked into the kitchen holding a virgin strawberry margarita for his wife.

"Brandon is showing Sharpay his new tree house."

"The tree house that was supposed to be completed at the beginning of summer so he could play on it all summer long, that tree house?" Troy laughed.

"That would be the one, Chad finally finished it over the weekend," Taylor answered him as she grabbed plates.

"Is it safe?"

"God, I hope so. It seemed pretty sturdy but you never know with Chad."

"True," Troy walked over to the glass doors and smiled as Brandon helped Sharpay up the short little ladder. "Is it sturdy enough for adults?"

"Its supposed to hold over 500 pounds," Taylor joined Troy at the door. "Sharpay will be fine, trust me, she's not going to overdo it just climbing up a little ladder."

"I'm just a little nervous," Troy admitted.

"That's completely natural when you're having a baby. By the way I am so excited for you two."

"I kind of got that from all of the screaming."

"Ha ha! You seem pretty excited too."

"I am, I'm thrilled. Its just Sharpay, she says she's okay with it but I'm not sure."

"It's a lot to take in Troy, especially as a woman. She's the one that's pregnant and this was a shock to her. I know how she feels too. I wasn't ready to have Brandon either, Chad and I had only been married for three months when we found it. We were still so young and still living in that tiny apartment. Chad was looking for a better job and I was at the boutique at least fifteen hours a day. It wasn't until I saw my little guy on the ultrasound that I realized how blessed I was to be having a baby."

"Will you talk to her?"

"She'll come around Troy but I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Taylor, I really appreciate it. Look at them, they're having a great time!"

"She's great with him, Mia too. She's going to be a great mom."

"Yeah she is," Troy looked lovingly at his wife. "I just wish she knew it."

Brandon and Sharpay came back in a minute later. Perfect timing too because Taylor was plating dinner and Chad came up from the basement with a pitcher of very potent margaritas. Dinner was great and Sharpay devoured every bite of the stuffed chicken breasts, buttery egg noodles and salad. She didn't have breakfast and was barely able to keep the lunch that Troy had made down. After dinner, the two couples talked for a little bit on the patio while the children played in the backyard. Little Mia stuck to the sandbox while Brandon was all over the place. Once it was time for the kids to go to bed, Troy and Sharpay decided it would be a good time to leave as well.

Once at home, Sharpay took a nice hot bath and soaked as long as she could before she turned into a prune. The bath was great and really helped Sharpay to relax after an extremely long day. She threw on one of Troy's old t-shirts and went looking for her husband downstairs. She found him in the kitchen cooking in front of the stove.

Sharpay took a deep breath as the overwhelming smell of eggs hit her fast, "You're eating eggs?" she choked out..

Troy looked up, "Yeah I know what you're going to say…I stuffed myself during dinner but I can't help it. I'm a growing boy, I'm still hungry. I figure if you're eating for two, I should too," he laughed. "You want an omelet too?"

Sharpay shook her head 'no' before darting out of the kitchen. She could feel the bile rising in her throat and didn't want to lose it all over the kitchen tile.

"Sharpay?" Troy took off after her and found her emptying the contents of her stomach in their downstairs powder room. "Oh honey," Troy pulled her wet hair away from her face and gently rubbed her back for the next several minutes. "Its okay."

"I hate this," Sharpay mumbled before retching one more time.

"You alright?" Troy asked as Sharpay slowly sat up and leaned against him.

"This has got to be the worst part of pregnancy."

"Let me get you some…" Troy started when the loud beeping of the smoke detector went off. "Shit!" He shouted over the annoying noise before rushing out of the bathroom.

"Troy!" Sharpay slowly forced herself to stand up and followed her husband.

"I forgot to turn off the stove," he explained as he began to open the windows in the kitchen. His omelet was practically charred to a crisp now, definitely not edible. Once Troy opened the windows and got a little fresh air in the kitchen, the ear piercing beeping finally relented. "I'm so sorry."

"Its alright," Sharpay grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge and welcomed the drink down her burning throat.

"That was the last thing that you needed Pay," Troy came behind her and wrapped his arms around her still slender waist.

"I'm fine Troy, really. I'm just going to brush my teeth and go to sleep. This day has just been way too long, I just want to close my eyes for eight hours."

"Let me clean this up and I'll join you."

"I know you're hungry, so eat something please. One of us should at least be eating."

"I'll just make a quick sandwich or something alright. Get some sleep, I'll be up soon." Troy kissed her cheek before sending her on her way. "Love you."

"Ditto," she called back from the hallway.

Sharpay made her way into their master bedroom, their huge comfy bed was calling out to her. But first she needed to brush her teeth, to rid her mouth of the pure awfulness that came after throwing up. Once she was finished, she literally crawled into bed after such an exhausting day. All she wanted to do was sleep but strangely enough that was the last thing she could do. Thoughts of her pregnancy and developing baby clouded her mind. Was this pregnancy going to be hard on her? The morning sickness or rather all day sickness was already starting to take a toll on her. Would she put on a lot of weight? And more importantly would she be able to lose it all? Was Troy still going to love her and her added weight? Would this baby be healthy? She'd seen and heard labor and delivery horror stories, would she have one herself? How would she be as a mother? Would she love her baby unconditionally like she should? These questions and many more kept Sharpay up for another hour. She was just about to turn on the T.V. to get her mind off of everything when Troy came into the bedroom.

Instead of a sandwich, Troy made one of his signature dishes: deluxe macaroni and cheese. He grabbed the whole bowl and settled into the family room to catch the end of a football game. Once he finished his evening snack, he needed to clean up his earlier mess. After scrubbing pans, hopefully to Sharpay' s satisfaction, Troy made his way upstairs for bed. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his sleeping wife. His wife and now the mother of his child, Troy had been on cloud nine all day. He readied himself for bed and soon climbed in next to Sharpay. Just like he always did, he wrapped his arms around his wife, his favorite way to sleep.

"Troy," Sharpay sniffled.

"You're still awake?"

Sharpay nodded against him, "I don't think I've ever been more scared in my entire life."

"Oh Pay," Troy felt helpless; he felt so good about this baby but Sharpay was still so unsure and he had no idea how to calm her fears.

"Just tell me everything's going to be okay."

"Everything is going to be alright," Troy complied and spoke with such conviction that Sharpay was forced to believe him and she did. And for the first time all day, she finally felt at peace.

* * *

**_Up Next: Sharpay still has a few doubts and the first doctor's appointment! And possibly some tips from Chad._**


	3. 2nd Month

**Greetings! Sorry that it has taken me forever to get this chapter out but these past two weeks have been insane for me. I've decided to make the 2nd month into two chapters. It was getting way too long for one chapter. Plus I wanted to give you guys a little something since the response to this fic has been uber amazing. Please keep the reviews coming, you keep a permanent smile on my face! Hopefully I'll get this second part up by Monday or Tuesday at the latest. Thanks for reading and (again) please review!**

* * *

_**2nd Month (Part 1)**_

"Troy, lets go!" Sharpay screamed from the family room. "I'm going to be late!"

"I'm so sorry," Troy ran into the family room from across the hall in the office. "Call from the hospital."

"Do you have to go in?"

"No just a little over the phone consultation. You ready to go?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm ready to go." She placed her book down on the coffee table, grabbed her purse and stood up, ready to leave.

"What book is that?"

"_What to Expect When You're Expecting."_

Troy couldn't help but smile, "When did you get that?"

"Taylor bought it for me on Friday, apparently I'll just die without it," Sharpay laughed as they began to walk to the back door. "There's one for men too, you should get it."

Troy chuckled, "I don't think I'll need it."

"Did you know that the baby is like the size of a cherry right now? And it grows a millimeter every day?" Sharpay asked her husband as they walked into the garage.

"I did not know that," Troy replied, smiling at Sharpay's enthusiasm for their baby. In the couple of weeks that had passed since they found out they were expecting, Sharpay had come a long way.

"Well you need to read up on this stuff too! I'm not raising this kid alone."

"I will, you know I want to be just as involved in this pregnancy as you are. If I could, I'd even endure the morning sickness."

"That's such a load of crap," Sharpay rolled her eyes as Troy opened the passenger side door for her.

"Pay, it's the truth."

"Well if that's the case, we should get you one of those pregnancy bellies and that way we can grow together."

"Um…" Troy stammered as he got in the car.

"Yuh huh that's what I thought," Sharpay laughed. "I hope you know that you'll be rubbing my swollen feet and bringing me whatever I crave in the next few months."

"I can't wait honey," Troy leaned over and gave his wife a sweet kiss before starting up his sleek black BMW. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Alright, I was only slightly nauseous after those pancakes. I just hope that I can make it through this lunch. I'm not so much worried about my own food, I think I've pinpointed what I can and can't eat today. It's just everyone else around me, different smells really make me sick."

"Maybe you can do some private dining, so you're not torturing yourself."

"Ryan might get suspicious though and I'm not ready to tell him that I'm pregnant."

"You're a great actress, put your skills to use and make something up."

It didn't take very long for Troy and Sharpay to arrive at Lava Springs. Sharpay was going to have lunch with Ryan while Troy golfed with their fathers and Chad. Like the gentleman he was, Troy helped his wife out of the car. Once Sharpay was out of the car, Troy grabbed his new golf clubs from the trunk. The valet greeted them before going off to park their car. Once inside the exclusive club, Mr. Fulton, looking older and more frazzled than ever made his way to the young couple.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, lovely to see you again," Mr. Fulton smiled brightly.

"Fulton," Troy and Sharpay said simultaneously, each fighting back laughter. Troy got such a kick out of having so much power over the older man. He vividly remembered the summer working at the club that Fulton made his life a living hell.

"Mrs. Bolton, your brother is waiting for you on the terrace," Mr. Fulton stated as politely as possible.

"Thank you, Fulton, that's all," Sharpay waved him off.

"You're so kind," Troy chuckled.

"I try," Sharpay smirked as she wrapped her arms around Troy's waist.

"Are you sure you don't mind waiting for a few hours? Because I don't have to play."

"I don't mind at all, I told Ryan I'd sit in during one of his yoga classes. Plus I can always give Fulton a little hell. Besides you've been looking forward to this for so long. I know you've barely played this summer and here it is October. So I want you to enjoy yourself and bond with the big boys."

"Gee thanks honey," Troy bent down and kissed his wife gently. "Call me if you need anything, especially if you get sick."  
"Troy, I'll be fine I promise," Sharpay reassured him. "I'll see you later, I'm going to meet Ryan, I'm actually pretty starving right now."

"Be careful Pay."

"Uh huh," Sharpay rolled her eyes as she walked off, nothing was going to happen to her on the little walk to the terrace.

"Hey Shar!" Ryan stood up at the sight of his sister. "You look nice."

"I always look nice," Sharpay giggled as she kissed her twin on the cheek before taking a seat. She quickly reached for the menu and began scanning her lunch options. "I am so hungry, I could eat a horse."

"Please don't," Ryan laughed as he sat down himself and sipped his water with fresh lemon.

The waiter appeared a moment later, "Mrs. Bolton, lovely to see you again."

"You too Frances," Sharpay smiled over her menu, he was a staff member that Sharpay actually cared for.

"Would you care for some water Mrs. Bolton?" Frances asked politely.

"I would love some thank you," Sharpay responded.

The older gentleman nodded and poured the fresh water into Sharpay's glass. "Are you ready to order or would you like a few minutes?"

"A few minutes please," Ryan dismissed him and Frances walked off.

"You're so rude," Sharpay put her menu down.

"Am not, he just doesn't need to stand around and watch us talk. Hmm, I don't know what I want."

"Well look at your menu, I am starving."

"Yeah we already established that."

"I didn't have breakfast," Sharpay lied.

"Shar, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You really shouldn't skip it."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Thanks Mom, I didn't know that."

"I'm just saying…"

"Please look at your damn menu so we can order lunch."

"Fine, fine, don't get all snippy. Is it that time of the month or something?"

"It is definitely not that time of the month," and it won't be for a while, Sharpay thought to herself.

Ryan picked up his menu and searched over his options, it was taking him forever and Sharpay was becoming more and more annoyed. Ryan should have made a decision by now especially considering he worked here almost everyday during the summer and every weekend during the rest of the year, sans holidays. Plus he had been coming to this club for almost twenty five years. Adding the fact that menu didn't change very often, Ryan should know everything on the menu.

"Ryan Emmanuel Evans just eat a damn cheeseburger!"

"Hey!" Ryan hissed. "Don't you dare middle name me in public!"

"There's like no one out here Ryan Emmanuel!"

"There are two couples over there," Ryan pointed out.

"Oh please they can't hear us."

Ryan ignored her and went back, "Hmmm, what do I want….what do I want?"

"If you're trying to torture me, its working."

"Good."

Troy was browsing in the club's pro-shop when he caught sight of Chad outside.

"Hey man," Troy greeted his old friend as he walked outside.

"Hey," Chad replied before putting on his new aviators. "What do you think?"

"Those glasses are huge, you look like an idiot."

"Uh huh, they're very stylish, the saleslady told me so."

"You got gypped, she just wanted to make a sale."

"Whatever," Chad knew he looked good, he didn't need a confirmation from his style lacking friend. "Where's your dad and Vance? I want to play now! This is like the first time in forever that Taylor's let me out of the house."

Troy chuckled at his friend, "You are so whipped."

Chad scoffed, "Like you aren't."

"Sharpay may think she runs the show but I wear the pants."

"What'd you do, hit your head this morning?" Chad questioned. "Because you seem to be having a brain malfunction. I bet your wife would love to hear you say that."

Troy coughed slightly, "Please don't tell her."

"That's what I thought man. Just you wait until your kid arrives too, she won't ever let you leave. A trip to Home Depot will feel like a luxury vacation."

"Don't mention the baby, we still haven't told our families yet. And if our dads find out before our moms, all hell will break loose."

"Got it, no baby talk. Your secret is safe with me," Chad brought his finger to his mouth and raced it across, efficiently zipping his lips shut.

"Thanks."

"Seriously, where are they? I'm ready to hit some balls!"

"Here we are!" Vance Evans appeared in one of his many trademark polos, complete with a tiny E on the left side of his chest.

"Sorry we're late," Jack came up behind him. "We were at the spa."

"I'm sorry what? You went to the spa?" Troy was shocked.

Jack shrugged, "Vance thought I needed a massage and then we hit up the sauna after. It did wonders, my back feels great."

"Dad, I've been telling you to get a massage for the last year," Troy glared at his father.

"I've been busy. Now, who's ready to hit the greens?" Jack rubbed his hands together in excitement.

A little while later, Ryan and Sharpay were finished with their lunch and waiting for the aerobics class to finish up. They were sitting in the hallway in between the main exercise room and the child care center.

"Jesus, could those kids be any louder?" Ryan pointed to the huge window that gave a peak at the happenings in the child care center.

"They're just playing a game," Sharpay smiled as the little kids played Simon Says.

"They're giving me a migraine," Ryan droned.

"Oh come on, they're so cute," Sharpay gushed as a little boy waved at them before joining back in on the game. "Aww did you see that?"

"Oh god, I hope he doesn't think we're his parents."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Of course he doesn't think we're his parents, what's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? They're what's the matter with me, snot nosed brats who can't shut up!"

"Ryan! Shh," Sharpay scolded her brother. "You're a teacher, how can you talk about kids like that?"

"I'm the drama teacher for a bunch of hormonal teenagers, not little crying brats."

"I hate to see what you'd be like as a father."

"Me too that's why I'm not having any children!"

"Well at least you're sparing some innocent child harm from having a maniac as a father."

"Oh please, like you'd be any better," Ryan laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sharpay turned to look at him, an angry expression on her face.

"Shar, get real, you'd be a horrible mother!"

"Excuse me?"

"Seriously, you wouldn't be able to last with a screaming baby attached to your hip. Let's face it, you're way more selfish than I am, you'll pass that kid onto a nanny as soon as you pop it out. Your only goal will be trying to get your figure back. If the kids cute you'll at least show it off in public but have the nanny by your side. You don't know the first clue about raising kids. As soon as it hits school age, it's off to Swiss boarding school or some shit like that. Like I said you're way more selfish than I am, there's no room in your life for a kid. You know that, I know that."

"Is that how you really feel?" Sharpay asked, the tears threatening to spill at any moment.

"Yup," Ryan laughed again, not noticing the pained expression on his twin's face. "So please do us all a favor and tell Troy to wrap it up all the time! Oh good, aerobics is over," Ryan noticed all of the middle age women exiting from the exercise room. "Yoga time!"

"You know what Ryan, I'm going to take a rain check. I'm not feeling so well."

Ryan stood up, "Oh that sucks, I wanted to show you my twist on down dog."

"Next time k," Sharpay slowly stood up herself and quickly turned away from her brother hastily making an exit.

"Yeah ok, bye!" Ryan called after her. "Try not to throw up in the middle of the club!"

After their golf game, Chad wanted to grab a bite to eat but Troy wanted to check with Sharpay first. He didn't want to make her wait any longer if she didn't want too even though he was pretty hungry himself. Troy and Chad took a seat outside of the exercise room waiting for Ryan's yoga class to let out.

"Why hello," Chad smirked as the doors swung open and a beautiful young woman came out wearing an extremely tight sports bra and little short shorts, blotting her face with a towel.

"Calm down killer," Troy chuckled. "Remember Taylor."

"Um who?" Chad bit down on his finger as the woman walked by, giving him an excellent view of her tight end.

"Your wife!" Troy snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face. "Besides she's not even that cute, not enough to cheat on and get your ass murdered."

"A guy can look can't he?"

"A normal guy yes, you, no. Your wife even scares me."

"Your wife scares me too," Ryan added as he walked up to his two friends.

"Well she doesn't scare me," Chad puffed out his chest and looked to his friends.

"Oh please," Troy began to laugh and Ryan joined in. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. Chad, you can barely take a piss without Taylor knowing where you are."

"Pssh," Chad ignored his friend.

Troy rolled his eyes at his friend's juvenile behavior, "Speaking of wives, where is mine?"

"Oh she went home," Ryan explained. "She got sick after lunch."

"Oh no, she did?"

"Yeah, I thought she was going to puke all over the place. She left before my first class," Ryan replied.

"Shit! Can one of you guys give me a ride home? We came in the same car." Troy glanced at his friends.

"I would if I could but I can't, I've got my last yoga class. If you want to wait…"

Chad cut Ryan off, "Lets go but I'm going to Burger King on the way, I'm so hungry."

"Alright see you later Ry," Troy and Chad got up ready to leave.

"Bye guys," Ryan waved them off.

After stopping at Burger King so Chad could get a double whopper meal (Troy opted to wait till he got home to eat), Chad pulled into the Bolton's driveway twenty minutes after leaving Lava Springs. He parked right next Troy's BMW which Sharpay had driven home and not pulled into the garage.

"Thanks man, I'll see you later," Troy hurried out of the car and grabbed his golf clubs from the trunk of Chad's SUV. He waved to his friend after unlocking his front door, he quickly entered the quiet house and dropped his clubs by the front closet and his keys on the table adjacent to the front door. "Sharpay?" Troy called out as he walked down the hallway and into the family room. No such luck, she wasn't there or in the kitchen. He checked the downstairs office before heading upstairs. Troy entered the master bedroom that he shared with his wife where Sharpay was currently lying in a fetal position, silently crying. "Pay!" He rushed to her side. "Are you aright? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" The questions flew out of his mouth so quickly, he didn't even give her a chance to answer. "Honey, if it's the baby, I need to get you to a doctor or something."

Sharpay sat up quickly as the anger in her rose, "The baby! Is that all you ever think about? What about me?"

Troy was immediately taken aback by her harsh tone, he just knew her hormones were raging. "Honey, I asked about you first. I asked if you were alright."

"But you don't really care, you care about this damn baby!"

"Sharpay, I care about you more than anyone else in this world," he sat next to her wrapping an arm around shoulder. "You're my wife and I love you."

Sharpay quickly pulled away from his touch. "I'm just an incubator for your precious offspring!"

"Sharpay, you know that is not true. What is wrong with you today?"

"This damn baby is what's wrong with me! A baby I don't even want! This damn kid isn't even here yet and already it's ruining my life!" Sharpay cried violently.

Troy wasn't quite sure how to react so once again he pulled her into his arms. "Pay, where is all of this coming from? I thought you were happy about this baby. Did something bad happen today?"

"No, nothing bad happened today! This is just the way I've felt, I don't want this baby at all!"

As much as Troy loved his wife, he was starting to get a little sick of this. It was always one step forwards and two steps backwards with them. "Well we're having a baby Pay, there's nothing we can do to change it now."

"We don't have to keep it," Sharpay said quietly.

"What?" Troy was angry now. "And what do you suppose we do with it?"

"There are clinics Troy, people do it all the time. I'm sure I could even get my gynecologist to do it."

"No! We're not some stupid teenagers who made a mistake one night in their parents' car. We're adults Sharpay!"

"Older women do it too!"

"You're not one of them!"

"It's my body, my choice."

"Oh don't pull that shit on me! You can't be serious!" Troy was furious and had no problem letting it show. He let go of her quickly, like her body was poisonous. "This is our baby we're talking about!"

"I can't have a baby!"

"I can't believe you're even thinking about this. This is not you!"

"That's just it Troy, this is me. I'm not cut out to be a mother. Our lives would be so much simpler without a child. Imagine how much we could do without being strapped down with a crying baby."

"Do you even hear yourself? You're talking about killing our baby! Our baby! A baby that was made out of love, our love!"

"It's my decision," Sharpay stood her ground as she glared at her husband.

"If you terminate this pregnancy, I…we, our marriage, won't survive this," a single tear fell down Troy's cheek as he managed to speak.

"Maybe that's a chance that I'm willing to take."

Troy didn't say one more word, instead he ran out of the room, afraid of what he would say. They'd had many fights before but never one so vile. Troy was boiling over with so much anger that he actually wanted to hurt his wife. He wanted to shake some damn sense into her. Troy rushed down the stairs and grabbed his keys. He hopped into his BMW and hightailed it out of his driveway. He had no idea where he was going, but he just knew he had to get away.

"Mike, another Corona," Troy raised his hand slightly at the bartender, Mike, at his and Chad's favorite bar.

"Sure thing Troy," Mike nodded to him before grabbing a glass bottle, he slid it onto the bar before taking Troy's empty one.

"Thanks," Troy replied before gulping half of it down.

Ryan Evans was just about to leave the dump of a bar he was in (his date had horrible taste) when he spotted someone very familiar.

"Ry Ry baby, your place or mine?" a busty bottle dyed blonde rubbed up against him.

"Not tonight Skye," Ryan caressed her face.

"But Ry your promised me," Skye frowned as she talked in a little baby voice.

"Sorry baby but I've got to talk to my brother in law," Ryan pointed behind them where Troy was guzzling down the rest of his beer, looking rather somber.

"Oh he's cute!"

"He's taken, he's married to my sister. Hands off!"

"I only have eyes for you Ry, call me K?" Skye leaned up and kissed Ryan, her tongue pushed open his mouth instantly. "Mmm yum. Bye baby!"

"Bye," Ryan waved and sighed, this better be worth it. He was missing out on a very hot night with his very favorite flight attendant. "This seat taken?"

Troy glanced up, surprised to see his dear friend and brother in law pulling up a stool. "Go ahead."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing here?" Troy knew this was definitely not a favorite spot of any member of the Evans family.

"Date. You?"

"Drowning my sorrows."

"I can see that. How many beers have you had?"

"Six or is it seven?" Troy began to count on his hand.

"Does my sister know that you're here?"

Troy scoffed, "Like she would even care!"

"Oh, you two have had a lover's quarrel?" Ryan questioned.

"You could call it that, your sister's a real bitc…"

"Hey!" Ryan interrupted him, not liking where this was going. "Look Troy, you're one of my best friends but I'll kill you if you finish that word."

"Sorry," Troy sighed, he was still pretty cognizant. More than anything he was just upset, only a tad bit tipsy.

"I told you on your wedding day that if you ever hurt my sister I would kick your ass, so are we going to have to take this outside?" Ryan was dead serious.

"I didn't hurt her, she hurt me."

"Ok that's not a surprise," Ryan chuckled as Troy shot a venomous glare his way. "Sorry. So what happened?"

"We had a fight."

"I gathered as much, want to tell me what it was about?"

"I can't."

"Troy, I'm trying to help but I can't if you don't tell me what happened."

Troy groaned loudly, he really did need to talk about this with someone. He had called Chad, since him and Taylor were the only two people who knew about this baby, but the babysitter answered and told him that Chad and Taylor went out to dinner with Taylor's parents. Maybe he could tell Ryan part of it, without divulging the fact that Sharpay was pregnant. "We had a fight about having children."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Ryan, it's a really big deal."

"Yeah no shit, kids are a really big deal. You're stuck with them for life, you've got to be ready for something like that."

"Trust me, we're ready or at least one of us is."

"Yeah Sharpay and I have already discussed this, there's no way she's ready to have a baby."

"Wait! What?"

"Now's not the right time, Shar's still going through a selfish phase. It's been about twenty years now so maybe it'll be over soon."

"Ryan that's not funny."

"Sorry but come on it's the truth."

"Did you tell her that?" Troy questioned, now things were finally beginning to make sense to him.

"Not in those words but yeah. I know my sister better than anyone and…"

"Did you talk today?"

"Yeah before yoga but as I was saying as a twin, I know her better than…"

"Shit!" Troy yelled causing the many patrons of the bar to look his way.

"He's fine, just had a fight with the wife," Ryan called out to the other drinkers who nodded in understanding.

"Thanks a lot Ryan!"

"Hey I just saved you from a whole bar thinking you're a damn psycho!"

"No because of you my marriage is falling apart!" Troy glared at Ryan.

"What'd I do?"

"You told Pay that she's too selfish to be a mother! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Look Troy, I'm sorry but I was just being honest with her. I'm always honest with her, she's my sister and yes you're her husband but I th…"

"Ryan!" Troy cut him off. "She's pregnant!"

* * *

**Sorry this ended on a rather odd note but it was really hard to pick a spot without making the chapter too long or too short. Part 2 coming up next, will our favorite couple find a little happiness (finally)?**


	4. 2nd Month Part 2

**So sorry this has taken me so long, I know I promised this like two weeks ago but life has been crazy since then. My dad had major surgery last week so I've been in and out of the hospiral for a while now. I had half of this chapter done for so long but then I hit some major blockage and then there was no time to write but finally I got it all out. This is quite possibly the longest chapter I have ever written so I hope that makes up for my absence. You guys have totally been rocking the reviews so please keep them coming, I greatly appreaciate every word. **

* * *

"She's what? Oh my god!" Ryan realized his terrible mistake and now felt like the scum of the earth. "Oh Fuck!"

"No shit," Troy said through gritted teeth, he could kill his brother in law for putting such hateful thoughts in his wife's head. "She was happy and now all of a sudden she doesn't want to have this baby!"

"I'm so sorry Troy," Ryan apologized as he remembered every cruel word he said to his younger twin sister. "I said some really shitty things. I'll go over there and apologize right now."

"Don't bother, I need to get home and talk to her myself," Troy pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled the first bill that he saw, a 50, and placed it on the bar.

"Really Troy, I'll go with you too. I feel just awful about this." And Ryan truly did, he was officially the worst brother on the planet and he knew he had to make it up to his sister and brother in law.

Troy sighed, "Not tonight ok Ryan. I know you're sorry and she's going to need to hear it too but it's been a long day. I need to talk to her first, call her tomorrow."

Ryan nodded, "Again, Troy I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do, call me alright?"

"Don't tell anyone that she's pregnant, we were keeping it a secret until the second trimester." Troy added, mostly to himself, "if we get to a second trimester."

"I promise I won't tell and I'll be the best uncle in the whole wide world!"

Troy forced a smile before hopping off the stool, just as he was exiting Ryan managed another 'I'm sorry' before the door to the bar slammed shut. This bit of news revelation from Ryan had sobered Troy greatly. He sped home, narrowly missing being pulled over by a cop; the only thing on his mind was to get home to his wife. When he pulled into the driveway, he noticed that the lights were all off. Troy knew that Sharpay was probably still holed up in their bedroom even though he'd been gone for a few hours now. Taking the stairs two at time, Troy rushed as fast as he could to their bedroom. As soon as he made it, he brought his hand to the doorknob attempting to twist it open. Much to his surprise, the door to the master bedroom was closed.

"Pay," Troy knocked on the door lightly. "Sharpay!" There was still no answer from his wife. "Honey, please, I'm sorry." As time went by, Troy's knocks became harder and louder. "Pay I just want to talk to you, we really need to talk." Troy knocked on the door and pleaded with his wife for nearly an hour before he finally gave up. "Pay, I love you. I'll be waiting for you whenever you're ready honey." Feeling utterly defeated, Troy trudged back downstairs and grabbed another beer and settled onto the couch for some late night ESPN. Soon, the guestroom would be calling his name.

The next morning Troy found himself sprawled out on his comfy sofa in the family room. He never made it to one of the guestrooms, instead he drooled on the couch pillows. Still quite tired, Troy let out a huge yawn and ran a hand through his messy bed head hair. After turning off the T.V., Troy made his way up the stairs to talk to his wife. He was shocked to find the door to their bedroom wide open. He was even more shocked to find his wife not in the room. He walked into the bathroom, it was still steamy from her shower. Troy sighed sadly as he walked back down the stairs. He checked in the garage, already knowing what he would find. Sharpay's Mercedes was gone.

Sharpay sat nervously in her ob/gyn's office. Aside from a blood test confirming that she was indeed pregnant, this was her first real pre-natal appointment. Her mind was a blur and she'd barely slept a wink the previous night. She was hurting deeply and she knew that her husband was just as upset but she just didn't know what to do. Their bed was so empty and cold this morning when she woke up without the warmth of her husband. She could count the number of times on one hand that she had slept alone since they were engaged and then married. They'd never gone to bed angry with one another before and they had always vowed that they never would. But here they were not speaking to each other or rather she wasn't speaking to him. She cried for the full hour that Troy knocked on their bedroom door after he came home. There were so many times that she crawled out of bed and was a second away from letting him in but her pride just wouldn't allow it. She was so scared and wanted nothing more than for her husband to comfort her but at the same time she was almost ashamed of her actions.

Trying desperately not to think of the previous day's events, Sharpay busied herself with the latest copy of People magazine. Sharpay felt somewhat uncomfortable sitting amidst a few other pregnant women. All of the other women were further along than she was and during the fifteen minutes since she had arrived, every single last one of them rubbed their bellies affectionately at least one time, if not more. The waiting room was incredibly busy, as was the norm here. Sharpay's ob/gyn and the other doctors that made up this practice were some of the best in the state. The doors opened every few minutes with patients either arriving or departing. So Sharpay thought nothing of it when she heard the door open once again. Instead she focused her attention on a very interesting article about the birth of Ashley Tisdale's second baby. Sharpay soon felt a looming presence above her, she scowled internally, she never understood people who came and sat right next to you even though there were still empty seats far away. Has anyone ever heard of personal space?

"Hi."

Sharpay looked up immediately, shocked to see, "Troy!" she exclaimed but lowered her voice after receiving several unwelcome glares from the other mothers to be. "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going to miss your first pre-natal appointment."

Before Sharpay could respond, the nurse called out, "Sharpay Bolton." Sharpay stood up quickly, hoping to leave Troy behind but he was practically stuck to her like glue. They made their way to the nurse who smiled brightly, "Mommy and Daddy today too, how great! It's always nice to see the daddies supporting the mommies during these important prenatal visits."

Sharpay forced a smile as the nurse walked them to an exam room. The older nurse instructed Sharpay to sit on the exam table while Troy took a seat on a chair in the corner. The nurse did a brief history on Sharpay and asked how her pregnancy was progressing so far.

"Just morning sickness also known as all day sickness," Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's normal dear, as long as it isn't too much to the point where you can't keep anything down for a whole day or if you're still vomiting long into your second trimester but you're not quite there yet. And every pregnancy is different but hopefully your morning sickness will subside soon." Next the nurse weighed Sharpay much to her dismay, then it was time for a check of the blood pressure and finally the nurse took Sharpay's temperature. "Alright, everything looks good here. I need you to put this on for me dear," she handed Sharpay an ugly pink paper gown, luckily a frock that no one in public would ever see her in. "Dr. Smythe will be in shortly."

"Thanks," Sharpay forced another smile at the nurse as she left. She almost didn't want her to leave, the thought of being left alone in a room with her husband was practically terrifying her. Sharpay turned away from Troy as she began to undress.

Troy rolled his eyes; it wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before. The whole reason that they were here was because he'd seen it and then some. "We need to talk."

"No! Not now and certainly not here!" Sharpay glared at him as she finally got the monstrosity of a gown on.

"No, we're talking now!" Troy quickly got off of his chair and stood in front of his wife, grabbing her wrists so she couldn't pull away from him. "I talked to Ryan last night."

"And?" Sharpay questioned, not knowing where he was going with this.

"And he's a damn idiot! He never should have said those things to you!"

Sharpay's stomach dropped and her daily queasy feeling was making another appearance, "What are you talking about?"

"Stop! Don't start acting like you don't know what I'm talking about," Troy said angrily. "Listen to me, Ryan doesn't know what the hell he's talking about either. He's the last person to give parenting advice to anyone. He lives in your parents' guest house for Christ sake; he can't even take care of himself. He had to sell his puppy because he forgot to feed it on a daily basis! Does this sound like a responsible adult?"

"Troy please," Sharpay quickly found herself tearing up. "Not now!"

"You re going to be a great mother don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Sharpay's tears were quickly streaming down her face and she was afraid she would be full blown hysterical any minute now. "I can't do this right now Troy, I'm begging you," she cried as he released his grip on her.

"Pay, I…"

"Knock, knock," Dr. Smythe came into the room before Sharpay and Troy could tell her otherwise. "Oh my," Dr. Smythe let out as she took in the situation around her. "Everything ok in here, do you two need a minute?"

"It's alright," Sharpay sniffled. "Let's just get this over with."

"Are you sure? It looks like I walked in on something major."

"No really, Sharpay's right, we've been so anxious about this appointment Dr. Smythe," Troy replied, he knew now that this wasn't the right time or place for the rest of their long awaited conversation.

"Troy, Troy, Troy, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Rebecca," Dr. Rebecca Smythe smiled, trying to ease the obvious tension between the young couple.

"Right Rebecca sorry," Troy apologized cracking a smile at the older woman.

It was hard to call a doctor by his or her first name, especially if said doctor had delivered you. Troy and Sharpay had quite the connection to Dr. Rebecca Smythe. Rebecca grew up next door to little Phoebe Stone and the two became the best of friends. Even after all of these years, they still talked on the phone at least twice a week. During medical school, Rebecca fell in love with her obstetrics and gynecology rotation and quickly chose it as her specialty. And one of her very first patients was one Lucy Bolton. It was Rebecca who delivered baby Troy almost twenty eight years ago; she also delivered Troy's little sister several years later. She lost touch with Lucy due to changes in insurance that forced the Boltons to switch physicians. It was years later that the two met again and actually expanded their old patient-doctor relationship into one of friendship. It was actually Phoebe Evans nee Stone who introduced the two. They were re-introduced at one of the annual Lava Springs Talent Shows one summer where Rebecca was also a longtime member.

Sharpay had known Rebecca for her whole life considering that she was her mother's best friend. She was at first appalled that her mother made her to go Rebecca right before college for her first gyno appointment. The last thing she wanted was her mother's friend, the woman whom she considered to be an aunt, to have a look at her most intimate parts or to run off and tell her mother everything personal about her. Sharpay was very reluctant to go at first but finally did after a very expensive shopping spree courtesy of her mother. She found herself pleasantly surprised at how comfortable Rebecca made her feel. Rebecca was always very trust worthy and very strict on doctor patient confidentiality despite the fact that Phoebe was always curious when her daughter had an appointment.

"Well first things first we need to do a pelvic exam. Troy you might want to step out of the room for this, men usually find this terribly unpleasant," Rebecca suggested, sensing that Sharpay needed a little space.

"Not a problem," Troy responded, although he was a doctor himself, things of this nature still felt a little weird to him, especially since his specialty was broken bones.

"You can go on into my office, its right next door. I've got magazines and coffee too, help yourself."

"Thanks."

"We'll get you back in here for the ultrasound and then we'll talk about the next several months and I'll answer any questions that you two might have."

"Great, see you in a little bit," Troy kissed his wife's cheek and to his surprise she didn't turn away. He left the room leaving the two women alone.

"So want to tell me what's going on?" Rebecca asked Sharpay as soon as they were alone.

"Not really," Sharpay wiped her eyes as best as she could.

"Here sweetheart," Rebecca handed her a tissue before pulling up her stool and taking a seat next to her.

"Thanks," Sharpay smiled as she wiped her eyes more with the tissue.

"You're welcome Shar, now again, what's going on?"

"I…" Sharpay hesitated but ultimately made the decision to tell Rebecca about her feelings, she trusted the older woman completely. "I don't know how I feel…about this baby, I'm not sure I want it."

"But Troy does," Rebecca added.

Sharpay nodded, "He wants this baby a lot but I'm not ready to be a mother. I just don't know what to do."

"Want some advice?"

"Always," Sharpay said hopelessly.

"Well as your doctor, you should know that you have options. You do not have to raise this baby. I do not believe that a baby should be raised in a home if it is not wanted, the consequences in a situation like that are detrimental for everyone involved. With that being said, adoption is an option. I'm a big advocate of adoption, there are millions of people who are unable to conceive and dying for babies," Sharpay nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. "And then there's abortion which I'm also a proponent of. We don't do abortions here but I can refer you to an old colleague of mine who's fantastic. You don't have to keep this baby if you don't want it."

"Tell that to Troy," Sharpay huffed.

"Ok now that the doctor advice is out of the way, how about some friendly advice?"  
"Its not like I have a choice," Sharpay cracked a smile.

"Cute kid. So Shar, as a friend, as someone who loves you like a daughter, I think that you're just scared," Sharpay opened her mouth to protest but Rebecca continued on, "Everyone is scared to have a baby. Hell I was so scared to have a baby that I waited until it was almost too late. Who would have thought that the baby doctor couldn't get pregnant on her own? It was a miracle even with the fertility drugs that I was able to have Alex. We tried again and again after Alex, seven rounds of in-vitro but it didn't work so you know we turned to adoption and we couldn't be happier with Jamie. I just don't want you and Troy to go through all the problems that Mike and I went through. And I know you, you love kids, you played house until you were twelve which I know I'm not supposed to know. You were the best babysitter my kids ever had. You've been talking about having a mini-you since forever, so what changed huh?"

"You forgot to mention how selfish and conceited I am."

"No I didn't because you aren't, that's not who you are anymore. If you were the same little bitch…."

"Hey," Sharpay cut in, quite offended.

"Don't interrupt honey, now where was I? Oh right…if you were the same little bitch you were in high school, you wouldn't have such a great business, or so many friends, or lets face it, you wouldn't have Troy."

"You're not really making me feel better."

"I just mean, that you've grown into a fantastic woman. You're beyond beautiful, incredibly intelligent; you have your own company, a wonderful marriage, just a great life Shar. I'm so proud of who you've become and you should be too. Any child would be lucky to have you as a mother and I'm sure Troy has told you that too."

Sharpay nodded and smiled at the mention of Troy, "That's what he always says; I was actually starting to believe him."

"Well you should, he knows his stuff Shar. You know that I'm going to support you in whatever decision that you make."

"You're right, its my decision."

"Honey I think that you'll be making a big mistake if you don't keep this baby. I know you probably weren't expecting me to say that but its true."

"But I thought you said you were in favor of abortion."

"As a doctor I support abortion. I think that a woman has a right to choose. But Shar you're a very capable woman. What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room, understand?"

"Yes," Sharpay nodded nervously.

"When your mother and I were in college, she had just finished up her freshman year and I had finished my junior year. We had a great summer, we partied almost every night. Towards the end of the summer, your mother found herself sick all the time. Your grandmother took her to the doctor and she found out she was pregnant."

"What?" Sharpay's eyes widened in shock at this huge piece of news.

"Your grandparents were not happy, you know how they are, and image was everything to them. So there was no way they were going to let her keep the baby. They decided she needed to have an abortion, adoption was out because they couldn't be seen with an unwed pregnant daughter and they weren't about to go and pay a fortune to send her off somewhere to have her baby. So they forced her to have an abortion before school started, so she did and they never spoke about it ever again."

"Oh my god!" Sharpay cried, bringing a hand to her mouth. "She…she never said anything."

"I know, I'm the only other living soul who knows besides your grandmother. It just kind of went as an unspoken thing but I know your mother regrets it. She regrets it everyday and thinks about the child she was never able to have. She always thinks of the what ifs, especially at the end of the summer when she actually had the abortion."

"Sometimes the two of you go on spa vacations in August, is that why?" Sharpay questioned, trying to put two and two together.

Rebecca nodded, "Sometimes she could hold it together and other times she couldn't. She didn't want you or Ryan or your father for that matter to see her in such a messy state."

"Can…you do the exam now? I think I've heard enough," Sharpay laid down on the exam table, attempting to take in everything that she'd just heard.

"Yes of course, just think about what I've said."

"Trust me, its going to be all I think about."

After a somewhat uncomfortable prenatal pelvic exam, which was similar to a usual pelvic exam, it was time for the ultrasound.

"You alright, you've been awfully quiet."

Sharpay nodded as Rebecca cleaned up, "I'm fine."

"How about you get dressed for the ultrasound and I'll bring Troy in," Rebecca suggested.

"Yeah," Sharpay smiled, she was starting to miss him. "I'm sure he's bored out of his mind reading all of your women's magazines."

Rebecca chuckled, "There might be a Sports Illustrated or two in there."

"You hate sports."

"But I love athletes' bodies."

Sharpay giggled, "Me too, me too. Ok, let me get dressed."

"I'll be back in a few," Rebecca left the room and walked straight into her office where Troy was of course reading one of the few Sports Illustrated magazines that she had.

Sharpay slid off the exam table and slowly began to put her clothes back on. At this point, she just wanted this appointment, this day to be over with. Sharpay was feeling quite overwhelmed with everything that she had just learned. She had so much to think about, decisions had to be made. She was lost in her own thoughts, completely missing the light knock on the door before Rebecca and Troy reappeared.

"Are we ready for the ultrasound?" Rebecca asked, once she and Troy were fully in the room.

Sharpay nodded before carefully hopping back up on the exam table. Troy once again sat at the chair in the corner but this time he pulled it up to Sharpay's side so he could pay close attention during the ultrasound.

"Everything go okay?" Troy questioned as he attempted to get comfortable in the hard little chair. "You guys took such a long time."

Sharpay didn't quite know what to say but lucky for her, Rebecca intervened and just on time too. "Its been so long since we've spoken that we had to catch up on all the girl talk."

"Figures," Troy chuckled.

"I just had to tell Sharpay all about mine and Mike's trip to Hawaii. The new beach house that Vance bought was amazing, I'm so glad we stayed there."

Troy nodded, "Yeah we really enjoyed ourselves when we went at the beginning of the summer."

"Ok, how about that ultrasound kids?" Rebecca questioned.

"That would be great," Troy smiled, he was extremely excited about their first ultrasound. He was just praying that it wouldn't be the first and only time that he was able to see his unborn child.

"Well you guys are lucky that our office has a few ultrasound machines, normally private practices don't," Rebecca grabbed her stool and turned to her left and started prepping for the ultrasound, grabbing everything that she would need.

"Lucky us," Troy replied.

"This won't take long will it?" Sharpay questioned as she lifted up her blouse. "I need to get back to the boutique."

"No, its not a very long procedure but we do need to discuss your options afterwards," Rebecca responded.

Troy cringed at the word 'options' and tried to focus hard on something else.

"Ok, so lets begin. I'm going to put a little gel on your stomach Sharpay," Rebecca grabbed the bottle. "And not to worry, its been warmed, not like what you see in the movies." Rebecca squirted the gel onto Sharpay's stomach, Rebecca held up a funny looking wand device. "This is the transducer and with this, you'll be able to see your baby on this screen right here," she pointed behind her. "You'll be able to see your baby's heart beating too but unfortunately its too early to hear it, that'll happen at about twelve weeks." Rebecca gently brought the transducer across Sharpay's stomach and immediately a hazy black image appeared on the small screen. "Lets see where this baby is hiding." Rebecca concentrated hard as she moved the wand around, Troy and Sharpay were both fixed upon the screen. Rebecca smiled, "Now we're talking guys, there's your baby."

Troy's breath caught in his throat as he saw the tiny image, "Oh my god," he was more than amazed, he was completely awed so much so that a single tear rolled down his cheek and he couldn't stop smiling. He knew how happy he would be at the sight of his child but nothing could prepare him for the wonder and awe that totally overtook him.

"Where?" Sharpay was still staring at the screen and she certainly didn't see a baby.

"Right here Shar," Rebecca answered.

Sharpay squinted, wishing she could get up for a better look, "I still don't see it."

Rebecca chuckled softly, "Here sweetheart," she pointed exactly to the little white fuzzy spec in the middle of the screen.

"That? That's it? Well I saw that!" Sharpay exclaimed as she stared at the image, how could that tiny little oblong shape be her baby? How did anyone start out so tiny? It was hard to believe that she was once that small, even smaller when she was in her own mother's womb. Sharpay's mind was so fuzzy with questions that she almost missed Troy's own question.

"The black dot in the middle? Its moving, is that the heartbeat?" Troy asked as he moved a little closer to get a better view.

Rebecca nodded and turned to the two with a thoughtful smile, "That is indeed your baby's heartbeat."

"Oh my god," the words flew out of Sharpay's mouth. That tiny black dot was an actual beating heart that absolutely floored Sharpay. There was an actual person inside of her, a combination of her and Troy, the perfect combination. A baby made out of their love for one another, growing inside of her, seeking shelter and nourishment until just the right moment when he or she would be born, entering this crazy world, a world where it would need protection. And it was at that moment that Sharpay knew, this was her baby for keeps, forever and for always. There was nothing in her that would allow her to get rid of this baby, the best parts of her and her husband, whom she loved with all of her heart. Troy was right, there was no way they would survive if she got rid of this baby. And Sharpay didn't want to survive without Troy. There would be now life without Troy. He was without a doubt, the love of her life, her soul mate. This baby was a part of him, how could she get rid of part of a man whom she loved whole heartedly.

Sharpay didn't realize she had been crying until the gentlest of hands wiped away her falling tears. Troy kissed her forehead gently and Sharpay smiled, holding out her hand for him to take. He immediately took it and held it close before placing a sweet kiss on the palm of her hand. He brought it close, placing it on his heart. Troy opened his mouth to speak but Sharpay cut him off, knowing exactly what he was going say. She answered with an, "I'm fine Troy."

"You sure?"

Sharpay nodded her head fast, "I'm more than fine…I'm just really happy."

"Me too, Pay, me too."

Rebecca grinned internally, she knew that Troy and Sharpay would be just fine and so would baby Bolton, whomever he or she turned out to be. "Ok, I've got to do a few measurements real quick then we'll get you cleaned up and we'll talk in my office for a few minutes."

Only they didn't talk for a few minutes, they talked for nearly an hour. Sharpay had tons of questions and concerns about her pregnancy and the health and safety of her baby. Rebecca was over an hour behind for her next appointment but she didn't mind. Sharpay was after all her favorite patient and she would do anything for her, including soothing her fears and answering her many questions. On the way out, Sharpay made an appointment for the following month and she and Troy walked out of the office, hand in hand. They both decided to cancel the rest of their afternoons, wanting nothing more than to spend time with one another. Although they both knew they weren't going to be walking on clouds the whole day; there were a lot of serious issues they needed to discuss regarding the previous night.

Sharpay knew that talking to Troy wasn't going to be easy. She had a lot of apologizing to do and she needed to reassure him that she was one hundred percent committed to this baby, to them, their family. After making herself a cup of calming tea, she waited somewhat patiently for her husband to arrive home. She didn't know why it was taking him so long, they'd both agreed to come home right away. She just hoped he wasn't still very mad at her. Sharpay was just about to call his cell when she heard the back door open. Her breath caught in her throat, it was now the moment of truth.

"Troy?"

"In the kitchen," was his simple reply.

Sharpay stood up, mug in hand, and made the short trip to the kitchen. Troy's back was to her and he was fiddling with something on the counter that she wasn't able to see, "Hi."

"Oh hi."

"Where've you been?" Sharpay questioned, placing her now empty mug into the sink.

"Sorry I made a stop on the way home."

"Its alright," Sharpay replied softly.

"I just wanted to get you these," Troy turned around holding a huge vase of calla lilies, Sharpay's favorite flower.

"Oh Troy, they're beautiful," Sharpay gushed as she moved closer. "But you shouldn't have."

"I wanted too," he handed her the vase carefully.

"Mmm," Sharpay inhaled the sweet scent. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Troy couldn't help but smile at her excited face.

Sharpay placed the vase back down on the island, right in the center, "Perfect."

"Perfect."

"So," Sharpay twiddled with her hands, nervous for their impending conversation, "We should talk huh?"

"We should," Troy nodded, "But I don't want too."

"What?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Come here," he opened his arms and Sharpay had no problem falling into them. "We're both happy Pay! Really, incredibly, extraordinarily happy, why ruin it by rehashing last night. We just saw our baby for the first time, we should be celebrating not fighting!"

Sharpay nodded against him, wrapping her own arms around his neck. She looked up at him, his beautiful blue eyes glistening back. "Can I just say two words?"

"I guess so," Troy grinned back at her, tightening his hold around her still slender waist.

"I'm sorry."

Troy kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry too."

"For what?" Sharpay questioned. "You didn't do anything wrong. I was completely horrible to you last night and I'm so completely ashamed of how I behaved."

"I shouldn't have just left you, you were obviously going through a lot and clearly upset and confused….but we're not supposed to be talking about his now." Troy could already see her high mood beginning to deteriorate. "Smile, just smile."

Although she was feeling a little blue, she couldn't help but smile at Troy's playful tone. "Happy now?"

"Like you wouldn't believe! So celebration time!"

"Yes celebration time!"

"What should we do? We'll do whatever you want."

"I…I don't know. We could go to dinner, to our favorite restaurant. I probably won't be able to wear my clothes for much longer so I'd like to get a little more use out of some of my nice dresses," Sharpay giggled.

"Alright that sounds great, we can go to Spago, but you know dinner is hours away."

"Well, what do you want to do until then?"

"I think I know the perfect way to spend the rest of our time," Troy smiled seductively at his very beautiful wife.

"Oh yeah? What'd you have in mind Mr. Bolton?"

"Why don't you come upstairs and I'll show you Mrs. Bolton," Troy's lips crashed down on Sharpay's and she was instantly thrown into a passionate kiss. It didn't take long for Troy to nudge Sharpay's mouth open with his tongue. Sharpay's tongue soon joined him in the familiar dance that still made her weak in the knees. Without warning Troy picked Sharpay up to which she responded with a squeal. With a loud giggle, Sharpay wrapped her legs around Troy's waist so she could be more comfortable. "I missed you last night," Troy stared at her big beautiful brown eyes as he carried her down the long hallway to the front stairs.

"I missed you too, so much. I love you."

"I love you," Troy bent down to kiss her once again but they were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. "Ugh," Troy groaned.

"Who can that be?" Sharpay wondered out loud, it was the middle of the day. The majority of their family and friends were at work.

"I don't know but lets pray they go away," Troy intended to get back to kissing his wife again when the doorbell chimed once more. "Oh come on!"

There was a loud pounding on the door before, " Its me Ryan! Open the door! I know you're both home, both of your cars are in the driveway!"

"Do we have to?" Troy asked.

Sharpay giggled, "Yes you know Ryan, he won't leave until we let him in. Plus, he has a key too and I definitely don't want him barging in on us when we're upstairs." Sharpay then proceeded to unwrap herself form Troy's waist and carefully slid down his hard body.

Troy sighed, "Alright but he's not staying long."

"Definitely not," Sharpay agreed with her husband as he finally opened the front door.

"Hey, Ryan said nervously upon seeing his twin behind Troy.

"Hi," Troy and Sharpay responded quickly.

"Is that for us?" Sharpie asked.

"Is what for…oh!" Ryan looked down at the basket in his hands, he'd forgotten all about it at the sight of his sister. "Yes of course, its for you, well actually for my new niece or nephew!"

"That's sweet Ryan, thank you," Sharpay replied as she motioned to take the huge basket full of baby goodies.

"Actually its pretty heavy for your delicate condition, you might want to take it Troy," Ryan suggested.

"Sure," Troy grabbed the basket, Ryan wasn't kidding when he said that it was heavy. Troy carefully placed it on the stairs, not wanting to hold it for much longer himself.

"I just wanted to apologize Shar," Ryan looked down afraid to meet his sister's eyes. "I was a complete and total grade A asswhole."

"That you were," Troy smirked.

"Troy," Sharpay glared at her husband.

"No he's right Shar, as your brother I should have never said that to you…as a human, I shouldn't have said that."

"You didn't know that I was pregnant," Sharpay answered, she could tell he felt horrible about the situation.

"Still its no excuse for the way I behaved. I'm going to make it up to you I promise!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Ryan really its alright, I think we'll be able to move past this," Sharpay replied, trying to reassure her brother.

"Oh thank god, I love you like a sister!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I am your sister doofus!"

"The best one ever!" Ryan exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her, a great big bear hug.

"Can't breathe," Sharpay sputtered out, gasping for air.

"Oh sorry," Ryan apologized. "Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby?"

"We're fine," Sharpay replied.

"Well thanks for stopping by Ryan, we really appreciate it," Troy stepped in, it was time for his friend/brother in law to hit the road.

"Oh I can stay, school was off today. I figured we could celebrate or something! My treat of course, I'll take you guys out!"

"Actually Ryan we already have plans," Sharpay told him.

"Just the two of us," Troy added as he wrapped an arm around Sharpay's waist.

"I know threes a crowd but come on, we're family."

"Ryan we love you but you're not invited," Troy responded.

"Oh come on guys, I'm just trying to make it up to you."

"The basket is lovely but maybe we can go out this weekend, you can buy us dinner," Sharpay suggested.

"What's wrong with right now?" Ryan questioned, he still felt quite awful and all he wanted to do was do something nice for his sister and friend.

"Right now Ryan, I'm trying to make love to my wife but you just won't leave," Troy said quite seriously much to Ryan's dismay.

"Oh look at the time, I got to go!" Ryan swiftly turned around and left as fast as he could. Sharpay had never seen her brother move faster.

"Nice Troy."

"He wouldn't leave," Troy chuckled as they looked out the window and saw him speed down the driveway. "Now where were we?"

"I believe that you owe me a kiss!"

"That I do!" Troy picked Sharpay up once again, kissing her deeply as he carried her up the stairs. This time there absolutely no distractions.

* * *

A few days later Troy and Sharpay were cuddling on the couch watching a movie. They had both come home early from work, trying to spend more time with one another. Ever since they saw their baby for the first time and made up from their awful fight, the two were inseparable.

"Its your turn," Sharpay nudged Troy in the shoulder.

"No its not, its your turn."

"No I did the lat one. Go! We shouldn't keep them waiting!"

"Alright, alright," Troy groaned loudly as he lifted himself up off of the cozy confines of his couch. The doorbell rang again as Troy slowly walked out of the family room. "Stupid kids," he muttered under his breath.

"Real nice attitude you've got there Troy," Sharpay smirked.

"Yeah, yeah!" he called back before answering the front door. "Happy Halloween," he said with a monotonous tone as he grabbed their big orange ceramic bowl of candy.

"Trick or treat Uncle Troy!" Brandon's cheerful voice exclaimed.

"Hey buddy!" Troy smiled upon seeing his 'nephew' at his door, his mood immediately took a turn for the better. "Look at you!"

"I'm a hot dog!" Brandon exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

"I can see that," Troy laughed, only Chad's kid would go as one of his favorite foods instead of one of his favorite super heroes. "Well with a costume like that you deserve lots of candy!"

"Yes!" Brandon reached into the bowl and grabbed as much as his hand could take.

"Take some more bud," Troy encouraged him as he grabbed a handful for his best friend's son.

"That's enough Brandon," Taylor glared at both her son and Troy as she and Chad appeared in the doorway with Princess Mia.

"Honey you never say no to candy," Chad said as he bounced Mia up and down in his arms.

"Fine then you can be the one who has to deal with him as he's bouncing off the wall!" Taylor yelled.

Troy ignored his bickering friends and focused on their kids. "Aww come here sweetheart," Troy opened his arms for the toddler who immediately fell into them. "You look so pretty princess Mia," he kissed her cheeks invoking laughter from the cute little toddler. "Come on in guys."

"Thanks," Taylor replied as she and Chad walked into the house. "Where's Sharpay?"

"Right here," Sharpay answered as she walked down the hallway, she'd heard their voices and paused their movie so she could greet their friends. "Oh my gosh! You guys looks so cute!" Sharpay gushed at the sight of Brandon and Mia.

"I'm a hot dog!" Brandon exclaimed once more as he rushed to Sharpay to give her a hug and a kiss.

"The cutest hot dog I've ever seen, I could just eat you up," Sharpay laughed as she hugged him back.

"Come on Uncle Troy we're going Trick or Treating some more," Brandon turned around and reached for Troy's hand.

"We are?" Troy questioned.

Chad shrugged, "I figured we could hit up some of your neighbors, they should have some big candy bars. You live in a richer neighborhood than we do."

"Oh Chad," Taylor rolled her eyes at her husband, she should have been used to his idiotic comments by now.

"What?" Chad questioned. "Its true."

"Whatever, just don't stay out for too much longer. We need to get the kids home for dinner soon," Taylor instructed her husband.

"You guys should eat here," Sharpay suggested. "We can put something together while the guys are out."

"Sounds good to me, lets go men!" Chad exclaimed as he opened the door once again. "And princess!"

"Yeah!" Brandon screamed and ran out the door without a moments hesitation.

"Hey kid wait for me," Chad ran after him quickly before he hit the streets.

"Please look after both of my boys Troy," Taylor told Troy. "Who knows what they'll get into."

"I'll do my best," Troy laughed as he carried Mia out of the house.

Sharpay shut the door after them and she led to Taylor to the kitchen where they began to work on dinner. They decided on fajitas since it seemed like all of the necessary ingredients were there. The two old friends caught up, even though they spent their morning and a small portion of the afternoon working together like they did everyday.

"You know Sharpay, you're going to need to keep a lot more food in your fridge than wine, brie, and ice cream when you have the baby," Taylor remarked as she grabbed some shredded cheddar cheese from the refrigerator.

Sharpay laughed, "I know, Troy and I will have to act like grown ups from now on."

"Don't be too sure on that one, Chad eats more fruit snacks and macaroni and cheese than the kids do."

"That doesn't surprise me," Sharpay responded as she grabbed some plates from the cabinet.

"Just you wait, Troy probably won't be any different than the baby."

"Ooo speaking of babies, want to see my first sonogram picture?" Sharpay asked excitedly.

"Duh!" Taylor squealed.

"Be right back," Sharpay hurried out of the kitchen. She ran up to the bedroom where she had already framed the small black and white picture on their nightstand. "Here we go," Sharpay announced as she entered back into the kitchen.

Taylor turned around from sautéing up a bunch of vegetables to grab the picture, "Oh gimme, gimme!"

"Did you just say gimme miss grammar queen? My someone's excited," Sharpay laughed as she handed her friend the picture.

"Oh my gosh!" Taylor gushed as she marveled at the baby's picture. "So beautiful!"

"Whose beautiful?" Chad questioned as he walked into the kitchen carrying princess Mia while Troy was holding Brandon's hand as well as the little boy's huge pumpkin full of candy.

"The baby, look," Taylor walked the sonogram picture over to her husband.

"Oh yeah just adorable," Chad laughed.

"Hey that's my baby you're making fun of," Troy glared at his friend as he put Brandon's pumpkin on the island.

"You have a baby?" Brandon questioned Troy, he'd known Troy and Sharpay his whole life and never once did he see them with a little baby.

"Um well not yet," Troy stumbled over his words, not sure if he should tell him the truth. He chose the truth in the end, its not like Brandon would spread it around to Troy and Sharpay's family, they didn't exactly run in the same crowds. "But in several months Sharpay and I will have a new baby."

"Isn't that exciting sweetie?" Taylor grinned before she walked back over to the stove. "You'll have a new cousin!"

"I like cousins," Brandon replied as he reached for some candy.

"Don't even think about it," Chad told his son as he put Mia down on the ground.

"Well I'm glad you like cousins kiddo," Sharpay kissed his forehead. "We'll need you to be an extra special cousin."

"Oh I'm very extra special. I'm ready to be a cousin now, you can have the baby now! I'm ready," Brandon replied as the adults laughed. "Don't laugh at me," he grumbled and scrunched up his face in anger.

"Oh sorry baby," Sharpay bent down to his level. "Even though you're ready we're not ready yet. Its going to take a long time for the baby to grow to be just right."

"Where does the baby grow?" Brandon asked.

"Well the baby's in my tummy growing," Sharpay explained as best she could.

"How did it get there?"

"Um well you see…ok that's a question for your mommy and daddy," Sharpay stood back up, it was time to get back to dinner.

"Nice answer," Troy whispered as she walked past.

"Shut up," Sharpay hissed.

"Daddy, how did the baby get in Sharpay's tummy?" Brandon asked his dad who was trying to take off Mia's pink princess dress so she wouldn't get it dirty at dinner which would have been inevitable.

"Well you see Brandon when a man and a woman love each other very much they make…"

"Chad!" Taylor screamed dropping her spatula.

"What?" Chad looked up seeing the appalled face of his wife.

"He's a little young for the birds and the bees don't you think?" Taylor sent her husband a death glare. "How about some candy and then you wash up for dinner?"

"Yes!" Brandon was excited over the prospect of candy and forgot about the baby question. He grabbed a snickers bar and sat down at the table and relished the delectable treat. Candy before dinner was extremely rare, boy was he lucky.

"Bye," Sharpay and Troy waved from their front porch as the Danforths pulled out of their driveway. Sharpay and Troy walked back inside, escaping the chill in the air. "We've still got so much Halloween candy left, I knew that you bought too much this year."

"I just wanted to make sure we had enough to eat too," Troy replied as he shut the front door and locked it for the night.

"Brandon and Mia looked so cute in their costumes," Sharpay remarked as she grabbed a tootsie roll from the bowl.

"Yeah they did," Troy smiled as he grabbed a big Twix bar. "I can't wait until we can take this little one trick or treating," Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay's waist. "He can be a basketball player for Halloween when he's older."

"Actually she can be a dancer," Sharpay corrected him as she turned around to face him. "Although I did love your old wildcats uniform, it always turned me on."

"You know I still have that uniform in my closet upstairs," Troy grinned as he raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure I could put it on….if you'd like."

"I think I that I might possibly enjoy that," Sharpay shrugged casually.

"I always had lots of tricks when I wore it."

"And I've always had lots of treats," she smirked.

"Race you to the bedroom?"

"You're on wildcat," Sharpay purred.

"Lets…" Before Troy could finish Sharpay was already hurrying up the stairs. "Cheater! I'm going to get you now!"

"Babe, that's what I'm hoping for!"

* * *

**Hope that you guys liked it, I'm not too thrilled with the Ryan apology scene but I just wanted to write something. Same with the Troypay, I kind of just wanted them to move past all this although in real life, I'm sure a couple would definitely have a long drawn out conversation. Again thanks for reading and please review, let me know if there's anything you want to happen in future chapters too! Ok enough rambling!**


	5. 3rd Month

**Hola! Here's a new chapter (finally), I hope that everyone likes it. Its the big reveal! Thanks so much for all the great reviews that you've all been leaving. Please continue to leave them, I greatly appreciate it! **

* * *

"Hi Troy!" Liza and Lisa exclaimed upon seeing their boss's very handsome husband.

"Ladies," Troy greeted the two women as he walked up to the front register. "And how are you?"

""Great," Liza replied with a smile.

"Wonderful," Lisa sighed dreamily.

Troy fought the urge to laugh at the two. "So, where's the love of my life?"

"You are just too sweet Troy Bolton," Lisa gushed.

Liza rolled her eyes at her friend, "She's in the back, working on the computer."

"Thanks ladies," Troy gave a slight wave before heading into the employees' only portion of the boutique. "Hey you!"

Sharpay looked up from her laptop and grinned happily at the sight of Troy. "Hi honey," Sharpay stretched out her arms for a nice hug.

Troy scooted closer and returned the hug, adding a sweet kiss too. "You ready to go baby?"

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah, I can just finish this work at home sometime over the long weekend."

"Here I'll take it," Troy offered to grab Sharpay's laptop but she shoved his hands away.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying it myself," Sharpay rolled her eyes as she stuffed the wide device into its own personal engraved red leather Italian case.

"Its kind of heavy isn't it?"

"No its not," Sharpay picked the bag up and grabbed her small brown hobo bag with the other hand. "Just because I'm P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T doesn't mean that I'm an invalid, so stop treating me like one."

"I'm not treating…wait, did you just spell it out?"

"I don't want them to hear," Sharpay whispered motioning to Liza and Lisa who were still out in the showroom.

"Um honey, can't they spell?"

"I'm sorry, have you met them?"

"Good point," Troy chuckled. "Let's go. And you can hold your own bags honey, hell if you're up to it; you can carry me out to the car too."

"Cute, Troy, very cute."

"I thought so."

Sharpay ignored him as she walked away. "Bye girls, Happy Thanksgiving!"

"You too Sharpay," Liza replied.

"Yeah Happy Turkey day guys," Lisa giggled.

"Thanks," Troy smiled his famous heartbreaking smile. "Don't eat too much turkey now!"

Lisa laughed uncontrollably and rather obnoxiously before she let a snort escape her lips, "I'll try not to Troy."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I'll see you both on Monday and please don't forget to lock up."

"We won't," Liza responded quickly.

"Yeah that only happened once," Lisa nodded.

"Lisa," Liza nudged the young woman in the back, smiling bright for Sharpay and Troy, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Ow," Lisa scowled at her friend.

Sharpay just shook her head at the two, wondering why she and Taylor hired them in the first place. "Well goodnight," Sharpay led her husband out of her boutique. "Could you not flirt with my employees?" she glared at Troy as soon as they stepped outside.

"What? I wasn't flirting."

"Oh don't eat too much turkey…hehehe…oh please!"

"Pay if you think that's…"

Sharpay interrupted him, "Where's your damn car?"

"Just up the street."

"God could you park any further away?" Sharpay sneered as her heels clicked down the sidewalk. "I can't wait until my car gets fixed."

"Me too," Troy mumbled behind her.

"What was that?" Sharpay turned around at an alarming speed to face Troy.

"Nothing baby, just wondering what you want to eat for dinner."

"Hmmm, I was actually thinking about burgers."

"Works for me," it wasn't often that Sharpay chose fast food, thank god for cravings.

Troy drove them to his favorite diner as a child, his favorite place for bit fat juicy burgers. He'd dragged Sharpay there a few times before and each time she ordered a salad. This time was quite a different experience; both Troy and Sharpay had the bacon mega burger, large fries, milkshakes and apple pie for dessert. Sharpay even ordered a mega burger and fries to go when they were finished. Throughout dinner, Troy was amazed that the woman scarfing down the burger in front of him was the same woman that he had married. Normally Sharpay was always on Troy's case to eat healthier foods and here she was inhaling a burger.

"I still can't believe that you ate all of that," Troy said cautiously, hoping that he wasn't offending her, which had been happening a lot because of Sharpay's hormones.

"Neither can I," Sharpay replied as they pulled into their garage. "But what I really can't believe is that it hasn't come back up yet."

Troy chuckled as he put his BMW in park. "Well that's definitely a good thing, right. Its been what…two days since your last bout with morning sickness?" Sharpay nodded. "Maybe its finally subsiding, you're already nearing the end of your third month."

"God I hope so," Sharpay sighed as she hauled herself out of Troy's car.

"What time is lunch at your parents' house tomorrow?"

"Um noon, I think."

"Ugh, that's so early," Troy couldn't help but groan as they walked into the house. 'It should be later, who eats that early on Thanksgiving anyway?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Don't be a baby, it won't even last that long. Their flights at like 3:30, you'll still have plenty of time to watch football with your dad."

"But I'm going to…What the hell are you doing here?" Troy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the surprise guest sitting at his and Sharpay's kitchen table.

"Now Troy is that anyway to greet your little sister?" twenty year old Tara Bolton smirked from her position at the table.

"Hi sweetie," Sharpay smiled as she walked over to her sister-in-law to give her a nice hug.

"See now that's a proper greeting," Tara, the female version of Troy, smiled as she hugged Sharpay back and glared at her brother.

"Again, what are you doing here?" Troy questioned as he joined the two giving his sister a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug.

"Kate dropped me off," Tara replied.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Troy asked.

"Mom has book club. Dad's coming to pick me up after basketball practice. Oh you went to Paty's."

"Yeah for dinner," Troy placed Sharpay's leftover bag on to the table.

"Mmm it smells so delicious," Tara glanced at the bag, practically salivating at the sight.

"Are you hungry?" Sharpay asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I'm practically wasting away eating dorm food. Can I?" Tara questioned as she reached for the bag in question. "Do you mind Troy?"

"Why would I mind?"

"Because its your food," Tara replied. "Duh!"

"Actually its not…" Troy began.

"Dig in Tara, your brother doesn't need the extra burger anyway. He ate plenty at dinner," Sharpay glared at Troy for effect.

"God Troy, you're such a pig," Tara scolder her big brother, pointing her finger at him.

"Yeah that's me, I'm a pig," Troy glared at his wife who shrugged sheepishly.

"Want something to drink?" Sharpay asked Tara, moving away from her husband's disapproving glare.

"Sure anything will do," Tara smiled happily before taking her first bit of the mega burger.

Sharpay grabbed a diet Pepsi for Tara, a bottle of juice for herself and a beer for Troy (for going along with her 'cover story'). "Do you want ice?"

Tara shook her head 'no', "No the can is just fine."

"Here you go," Sharpay and Troy sat down at the table with Tara. "So what's new?"

Tara shrugged, "Not much," she said and continued on with her burger.

"How are your classes going?" Troy asked as he opened his beer. "Is statistics still kicking your ass?"

"Ugh, all I can think of is that there are only like four more weeks of school left before winter break. And I'm so tired of Kate and her boyfriend drama; it'll be nice to get away from the roomie for a while too during break. But enough about me, what's going with you guys? You never call me anymore; I'm beginning to feel obsolete."

"Sorry Tar, we've just been so busy lately. I've got a lot of new patients, especially with basketball season just starting. And the boutique is bigger than ever, we just haven't had a lot of time for anybody," Troy answered his sister, feeling a little guilty about not spending so much time with her.

"Yeah," Sharpay nodded in agreement. "Just super crazy! Just you wait until after school and you have a real job."

"Well anything else, anything you want to tell me?" Tara smirked as she glanced at the two.

"No," Troy replied. "And what's with the look?"

"This is my I don't like being lied to look," Tara countered.

Troy rolled his eyes, "I wasn't aware that I was lying to you Tara."

"Cut the crap you guys, were you ever going to tell me that you're pregnant!" Tara exclaimed causing Sharpay to choke on her juice.

Troy hit her on the back to help her out, "Ow! You idiot," Sharpay smacked his hand away.

"Answer me!" Tara exclaimed once again.

"No, you answer a question for me," Troy turned to his sister. "Have you been snooping around our house?"

"Oh please," Tara rolled her eyes dramatically. "I've got better things to do than to look at all your crappy sports memorabilia. I was minding my own business, watching a lovely made for T.V. movie when the phone rang. Since I was minding my own business, I didn't bother to answer it so the machine picked it up. It was Taylor, saying that she bought some sort of special ginger tea that she thought might help with your morning sickness!"

"Oh," Sharpay nervously glanced at her husband.

"Sorry," Troy mumbled.

"So its true? You're really pregnant Sharpay?"

"Guilty," Sharpay nodded. "Its really true, I'm three months, due in May!"

"Oh my god! This is great!" Tara was on her feet in an instant giving her sister-in-law a great big hug. "I'm going to be an aunt! Although why am I the last to know? You guys always forget about me, ever since I've been at school. I've been so out of the loop!"

"You're so not out of the loop, Tar. In fact you're one of the first to know," Troy explained to his confused younger sister. "We're planning on telling both of our families tomorrow."

"So I know before Mom?" Troy nodded. "Awesome! Its going to kill her that I knew first," Tara laughed as she sat back down.

"Don't say anything, we'll never hear the end of it from her," Troy could already imagine his mother's nagging, he'd heard it many times before.

"Oh its going to cost you big brother," Tara stuck her tongue out at him before turning to Sharpay, wanting to hear everything about her pregnancy so far.

Troy took the opportunity to watch a game while his wife and sister chatted to their hearts were content. An hour later Sharpay was exhausted after a very long day and excused herself to bed. She said goodnight to her sister-in-law and headed up the stairs, leaving Troy alone with his little sister.

"Do we have to watch this?" Tara groaned as she plopped down next to Troy on his couch. "I hate basketball!"

"You know you kill me slowly every time you utter those blasphemous words!" Troy made his point by patting the left side of his chest gently. "I don't know how Dad puts up with you. Where did you come from?"

"The same place you came from, Lucy Bolton's womb." Just like their mother, Tara really didn't care for the sport that her father and brother lived for. Instead she was a dancer, just like her mother, and had a passion for art. And also like her mother, Tara always showed her support and cheered on the Wildcats when she was younger. "Speaking of wombs, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Tara, I really appreciate it, it means a lot to me."

"I know I didn't always make your life easy but you were still a great big brother."

"I know."

Tara rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose, I'm trying to compliment you here, you ass."

"Oh, oh please continue."

"You've ruined the friggin moment now. All I want to say now is don't fuck it up!"

* * *

"Mmm, everything smells delicious Mom," Sharpay remarked as she and Troy walked into her parents' ornate dining room.

"I did most of the cooking," Ellen Stone quickly spoke up . "Its about time you two got here."

"Sorry grandmother," Sharpay fought the urge to roll her eyes at her 82 year old grandmother, she wasn't exactly the nicest person.

"Sorry Ellen," Troy smiled apologetically as he kissed the elderly woman's frail cheek before helping her to her chair.

"Its alright Troy, everything is already forgiven. Lets just enjoy this lovely meal that's before us," Ellen smiled at her granddaughter's husband, and this time Sharpay did roll her eyes as did her mother, father, and brother. For some reason, Ellen was beyond smitten with Mr. Troy Bolton.

"Lets all sit, shall we," Vance announced to his family.

"I'm so hungry," Ryan reached for a dish full of mashed potatoes when Ellen slapped his hand away, making him drop the dish, and luckily it didn't shatter.

"Don't you dare boy, its time for the blessing," Ellen scolded her grandson.

"Sorry," Ryan rubbed his sore hand and turned away from his grandmother.

"Mother, why don't you do the honors this year," Phoebe Evans suggested.

"Well I was going too, no one else is as well suited as me dear," Ellen smiled at her daughter.

Vance took a quick sip of his glass of wine, this was clearly going to be a long meal and alcohol was definitely needed. He was already wishing that they'd taken an earlier flight and skipped this meal or better yet, they should have left his mother-in-law at the retirement home. Ellen blessed the food and continued a long prayer, which included world peace, heathen souls (especially the ones at the table which was said with a quick glance at Ryan and Vance). They ate their early Thanksgiving lunch and engaged in lively conversation. The family chatted away as if they hadn't seen each other for years.

"Ry, can you pass the stuffing?" Sharpay asked her bother reaching her hand out to receive the big dish.

"Sure, here you go Shar," Ryan grabbed his mother's expensive dish and handed it across the table to his twin.

"You're supposed to pass around the table, not across ducky," Phoebe glared at her children, they should have known better. When they were younger, Sharpay and Ryan were forced to attend etiquette classes.

"Sorry Mom," Sharpay and Ryan mumbled with their heads held down.

"Sharpay, dear, simply put, you're going to pack on the pounds with all of that on your plate," Ellen pointed out to her granddaughter before taking back a huge sip of her merlot.

It took great restraint for Sharpay not to throw her dinner roll at her grandmother. It was moments like these that she missed her father's parents, they were muck kinder people but had passed away years ago. "Thank you for the tip grandmother," she replied calmly as Troy's hand squeezed her own in reassurance underneath the table.

"Oh Ellen, you know Sharpay she'll hit up the gym the second she gains a pound," Vance smiled warmly at his daughter. He couldn't stand his mother-in-law's snide comments, especially when they concerned his children.

"I don't know dad, you're starting to look a little puffy in the middle there Shar," Ryan smirked and quickly took a bite of turkey to stop himself from laughing.

Sharpay gave him a menacing glare, she was so going to get him back for that. He knew that they were planning on telling everyone about the baby today, "Sorry we all can't do yoga everyday, some of us have real jobs."

"Hey I have a real job, two real jobs. Teaching is very rewarding," Ryan began with a smile. "And I keep many a lady satisfied with my yoga techniques."

Sharpay interrupted him, "Ok, you have a job, two jobs. What I meant to say is that some of us have busy lives, you know paying our own bills…like a mortgage for our own houses, not living in our parents' guest house."

"Ok, ok you two," Phoebe stated, "that's enough. You two can do this for hours and I for one am not in the mood to see my grown children bickering like little children. Can we please talk about something more pleasant?" Phoebe questioned as she glanced around the spacious table at her family, who all nodded. "So Troy, we ran into Mike Richards at a charity event over the weekend."

"Oh really?" Troy's interest was piqued, he had a very close relationship with Mike Richards, his former U of A basketball coach.

Vance nodded, "Yeah we talked about the upcoming season, its not looking so good is it?"

"Unfortunately no, I've already got Burns and Peterson coming in next week, back injury and a torn ACL already," Troy replied.

"Hopefully they'll get their act together, last year was such an embarrassment," Vance sighed, thinking about his alma mater and the horrible basketball season the previous year. "If they could get their act together when they're playing defense they might just have a shot."

"That's great dear," Phoebe interrupted her husband before the remainder of their lunch conversation was all about sports. "Shar, guess who I saw at the market the other day."

"I have no idea Mom, who?" Sharpay asked.

"Joan and Missy Sangler, actually its Missy Steel now. Did you know that she's been married for six years?" Phoebe asked her daughter before casually taking a sip of her wine.

"No mom I didn't know that, how lovely for her," Sharpay rolled her eyes as she responded to her mother.

"Whose Missy Sangler err Steel?" Troy asked.

"Oh just Sharpay's ballet rival from like first grade to junior high," Ryan explained to a clueless Troy. "They always fought for the best roles."

"Obviously there was no competition honey," Sharpay smiled triumphantly as she looked to her husband. "I was always the lead dancer."

"Except that one year when Missy was Clara in The Nutcracker," Ryan replied.

"She pushed me down a flight of stairs!" Sharpay exclaimed, fuming at the memory.

"Oh she did not, stop exaggerating kitten," Phoebe continued on, "As I was saying little Missy's been married for six years now and she's pregnant with her fourth baby!"

"Four babies in six years, I guess her husband keeps her busy," Ryan chuckled.

"Oh Ryan," Phoebe glared at her son. "That was certainly uncalled for. She just found out she's having a girl, now she'll have two and two. Isn't that wonderful Shar?"

"Swell mother," Sharpay could care less about Missy, she had never liked her.

"What is with the attitude? I'm just talking about one of your friends dear," Phoebe stated.

"Oh come on Mom, Missy and I were never friends, you know that," Sharpay rolled her.

"I was just making pleasant conversation dear, that's all."

"Sweetheart, I think its pretty obvious what you were trying to do," Vance joined the conversation again. "And I'm sure that Sharpay and Troy do not want to hear it."

Phoebe put her fork down in defeat, "Is it so wrong that I'd like to have grandchildren? All of my friends have grandchildren and I just feel like I'm missing out. I'd just like to know if Sharpay and Troy have thought about it."

"Can I just say that I'm offended that neither of you said my name," Ryan frowned at both of his parents.

"Oh please, ducky, you know we love you but…," Phoebe began but was interrupted by her husband.

"Lets face it, by the time you have kids, we won't be able to change their diapers because most likely someone will be changing ours," Vance put in causing Sharpay and Troy to laugh and Ellen to snicker.

"Ryan we will be equally excited for your children to arrive," Phoebe smiled at her son, "Its just you're not even married and it seems as if you have no plans to be. Your sister on the other hand is happily married and ready for children." Sharpay and Troy shared a knowing smile as Phoebe continued to speak. "We already had the two of you when we were your age."

"Well Mom, times have changed, I run my own successful business. No offense but you were a housewife, you had way more time than I do," Sharpay responded.

"I'm very proud of you honey, all of your hard work….but its just so embarrassing when everyone whips out pictures of their precious grandbabies and I have nothing to show for it," Phoebe explained.

"Oh Phoebe just lay off the kids, they'll have a baby when they're ready. Having grandchildren isn't all that its cracked up to be," Ellen downed the rest of her wine.

"Hey," Ryan glared at the older women.

"Not you dear, your cousins Maxwell and Marguerite are nightmares," Ellen replied as she poured herself another full glass of wine. "Its embarrassing that we share the same gene pool."

"Oh mother," Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Haven't you had enough?"

"I'm a grown woman and I am more than capable of deciding if and when I've had enough wine. I don't get to do much, you keep me locked up in that so called retirement community which is like living in a prison and I for one…"

"Ok we get it, have as much wine as you'd like, and now back to the baby issue," Phoebe smiled sweetly at Sharpay and then Troy. "Troy, you've been awfully quiet."

"Um…." Troy didn't know what to say, he wasn't so good at being put on the spot, especially with the eager Evans.

"You want kids, don't you?" Phoebe asked her son-in-law.

"Of course, more than anything," Troy answered his mother-in-law honestly.

"Well, then you two should get right on that," Phoebe replied.

"Oh god Mom," Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"You two should go away for a little bit, use the house in Hawaii or the penthouse in New York…call it a little romantic retreat or something like that. Our treat darlings," Phoebe told the two.

"For god sakes Phoebe, leave them alone," Vance said from the other head of the table.

"Ok, ok…just one more question and then I'll leave you alone, I promise. Deal, Shar?" Phoebe looked across the table to her daughter for confirmation.

"Fine, whatever," Sharpay always gave into her mother, it was just easier that way.

"Can you at least tell me how long I have to wait for grandchildren?" Phoebe questioned. "Should I take up knitting booties or keep showing my friends pictures of our dogs?"

"Phoebe," Vance just shook his head at his wife. "That's kind of personal isn't it?"

"She's my daughter, we're way past personal," Phoebe answered her husband, he would never understand the close relationship that mothers and daughters shared. "Shar?"

Sharpay squeezed Troy's hand under the table and he immediately squeezed back, adding that extra bit of reassurance that she needed to speak. "Well Mom do you think you can wait until May 23rd?"

"May 23rd, what's May 23rd?" Phoebe asked rather confused as was Vance. "Is that when you plan on trying for a baby?"

Sharpay shook her head and smiled brightly, "Actually that's my due date!"

"You're due…oh my god!" Phoebe exclaimed, feeling completely overjoyed at the very unexpected news. "You're pregnant!"

"Congratulations guys!" Vance stood up to give his daughter a hug but his wife beat him to it, practically sprinting from the other end of the table.

"Thanks Vance," Troy smiled wide as the two men shared a very manly hug.

Phoebe was already in tears when she hugged and kissed her daughter and Vance had to pry her away so he could give Sharpay a hug and a kiss as well.

"I'm so happy for you princess," Vance said genuinely as they hugged.

"Thanks Daddy," Sharpay kissed his cheek as a few tears rolled down her own.

Ryan joined his parents in congratulating Sharpay and Troy, even though he'd known about the pregnancy for some time now, "Congrats Shar, Troy!"

"Well its about damn time you two!" Ellen announced from her sitting position still at the dining room table.

"Oh really?" Phoebe cast her eyes on her mother. "Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you just say that…"

"Forget what I said," Ellen replied quickly. "As I was saying, you two have been together for six years now! Its about damn time you popped out a baby, I was beginning to think that Troy's little swimmers weren't able to get the job done."

"Grandmother!"

"Mother!"

"Ellen!"

"What?" Ellen questioned innocently. "I was beginning to think I wouldn't have a great grandchild before I bit the bucket. …not unless Ryan had an oopsie and knocked up one of his weekend hussies."

"Gee thanks grandmother," sarcasm dripped from every word out of Ryan's mouth.

"Ellen why don't you bring out those delicious pies you made for dessert? We don't have very much time before we need to catch our flight," Vance suggested, wanting to savor the special family moment without his crazy mother-in-law.

"Do I have to do everything in this house?" Ellen muttered under breath as she exited the room.

"Oh I can't believe that my baby's having a baby," Phoebe sniffled as she held Sharpay in her arms once again. "I can't believe that you're already three months along and didn't say anything!"

"We're sorry Mom but we just wanted to make sure that everything was alright," Sharpay explained to her parents.

"Everything's alright though, isn't it?" Vance questioned.

Troy nodded, "Yeah everything's great. We've seen Rebecca twice now and everything's checked out and we've got a strong, healthy heartbeat."

"Oh Rebecca! Oh I could just kill her for not saying anything to me," Phoebe laughed loudly.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality Mom," Sharpay replied with her signature pout.

"This is so exciting! I think I'm even more excited for this new baby than I was with the two of you. I'm going to be the best grandmother that this world has ever seen! Oh well besides your mother, Troy. Do they know yet?" Phoebe was hoping the answer was no, she hated to be on the outs.

"We're telling my family at dinner later today," Troy explained and Phoebe smiled internally.

After more gushing over Sharpay and Troy, they finally had dessert. Ryan was given the wonderful task of driving Ellen back to her retirement community. Sharpay helped her mother with the dishes so her parents could leave for their trip without a messy house. Although there were a few moments when Phoebe thought they should cancel their Caribbean trip because Sharpay might need her. Both Vance and Sharpay were able to convince her otherwise. Once the dishes were done, Sharpay and Troy said goodbye to her parents and wished them a safe and happy trip. The young couple drove back home for a little before they had to head over to Troy's parents' house for their second Thanksgiving meal and baby reveal. Sharpay took a nap for a little over an hour while Troy started watching the first of many games on T.V. During halftime, Troy woke Sharpay up so they could head to his parents' house for dinner (and also so Troy could watch the second half of the game with his dad).

"Boys!" Lucy Bolton called from the dining room.

"What?" Troy, his father, and grandfather all shouted back.

"Its time for dinner," Lucy responded.

"Hold on honey, there's like only three minutes left in the game," Jack announced from his position on the edge of the couch.

"And you know that will probably take up to another twenty minutes. You have your butt in here in thirty seconds or you don't eat!"

"Nice Mom," Tara took a seat next to her Aunt Shannon, her mother's youngest and thrice divorced, now single sister.

"Agreed," Sharpay laughed as she took her seat at the nicely decorated dining table.

The boys all sauntered into the dining room, a little disheartened at missing the end of the game. Although Jack had left the TV. on and turned the volume up, hoping they could at least hear the rest of it while they dined. Troy of course sat next to Sharpay, Grandpa Stewart sat on his other side while Lucy and Jack took the heads of the table.

"Lets eat, I'm starving" Tara sighed rather dramatically before reaching for her favorite, green bean casserole.

"Ditto," Troy added, despite the fact that he had feasted at the Evans' house earlier in the day. Troy's bottomless pit of a stomach was already ready for more.

"Have you two lost your heads?" Lucy glared at her children. "You know that we always go around the table and say what we're thankful for, it's a family tradition guys."

"Mom, aren't we a little too old for this archaic tradition now?" Tara questioned as her mother grabbed the green bean casserole. Tara frowned quickly, "Last time I checked I'm not ten and Troy's not a loser wildcat anymore."

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed, ready to defend his captain and champion status from high school.

"Watch your mouth Tara, never say losers and wildcats in the same sentence, ever," Jack declared, his rare authoritarian voice coming out in full force.

Tara rolled her eyes, her signature trait, "Sorry Daddy…los…Troy."

"You'll start this year Tara," Lucy smiled at her less than cooperative child.

"Me?" Tara questioned. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"I can start Luce," Shannon said softly, finally speaking up.

"No she will and she'll do it with the lovely smile that we all know is somewhere deep inside of her. You can go next Shan and then we'll continue around the table. Tara now!"

"Fine Mom, god," Tara glared at her mother. "I'm thankful to live away at the dorms for most of the year."

"Can I just add that I'm very thankful for that too," Jack smirked.

"Jack!" Lucy glared at her husband. "No interruptions please and Tara say something nice for a change."

"Alright, alright, alright. I'm thankful for the sun and the moon and the stars and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah," Tara replied. "Is that good enough Mom?"

"You know back in my day, children respected their parents. A smart alec mouth like yours, young lady, would be getting the brunt of a belt right about now," Grandpa Stewart stated as he shifted in his chair, about ready to take his own belt off.

"Don't worry Dad, we'll wash her mouth out with soap later," Jack chuckled.

"Shannon go ahead," Lucy ignored Jack and his father.

"Thanks Luce. Well I'll just keep this brief everyone, I know how anxious everyone is to eat this finely prepared meal. I just want to say how thankful I am to have such a kind, caring and loving family. Without you I wouldn't have been able to make it through this last divorce," Shannon said emotionally.

"Or the other ones," Tara whispered to Troy across the table, only to receive a vicious glare from her mother.

"I'd…"

Jack cut his sister-in-law off, knowing that they'd have to endure a five minute pity party if Shannon continued any longer. "That was beautiful Shannon. My turn now, I'm very thankful for my wonderful family. I'm blessed to have each of you in my life. Finally, I'm so thankful that the cowboys are number one and heading into the playoffs next week!"  
"Amen to that one!" Grandpa Stewart and Jack high fived. "Yeah!"

"Stewart why don't you go ahead," Lucy suggested before they had the opportunity to break out their happy dance.

"Sure Lucy, my pleasure," Stewart smiled at his daughter-in-law. "I'm most certainly thankful for my family. Ditto on the Cowboys. I'm thankful that my family has always been prosperous, both in work and in their hearts."

"Stewart that was just so beautiful," Shannon dabbed her eyes with her red-orange cloth napkin.

Stewart just shook his head at Lucy's unbalanced younger sister and continued his 'thanks.' "Last but certainly not least, I'm thankful for my hot little girlfriend. She's 70 years young, certainly a little younger than me but boy can she move."

"Troy your turn," Lucy said so fast that she cut the old man off. She had a feeling that Stewart's thanks was about to turn R rated and although everyone at the table were now adults, no one wanted to hear the rest.

"Sure Mom," Troy answered his mother but gazed at his beautiful wife. Sharpay smiled back at him, reassuring him that she was ready for what he was about to say. "I think I speak for Sharpay when I say that we're both we're very thankful…

"Oh hold up!" Tara's hand shot up like she was in school. "He can't go for her, sorry Sharpay but we all have to go through this torture."

"I'm not going for her, I was just saying…" Troy began but was cut off by his baby sister again.

"Mom this isn't fair," Tara huffed back in her chair.

"Mom tell her to shut up," Troy replied. "I'm trying to speak here."

"Can both of you shut up and stop acting like children?" Jack glared at his children.

"Can I just go? My thanks is very important," Troy looked to his mother.

"Are you saying that your thanks is more important than everyone else's thanks?" Tara questioned, "Because that's so not cool. What gives you the right to think you're above everyone else?"

"Jesus Tara put a sock in it," Lucy sighed causing Tara's eyes to bulge.

"Well I never," Tara crossed her arms. "Mom, I can't believe that you would speak to me like that, I thought that we were…"

"Tara, seriously, I'd like to eat dinner in this century and if you continue to run your mouth, it aint gonna happen. Son please say whatever it is that is so important," Jack spoke to his children.

"Thanks Dad," Troy smirked at Tara who juvenilely stuck her tongue out at him. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Sharpay and I are very thankful to be having a baby."

Lucy's heart nearly beat out of her chest at Troy's declaration, "You're having a baby? I'm going to be grandmother?"

Troy nodded and smiled happily at his shocked mother, "Yes Mom, you're going to be a grandmother!"

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Lucy screamed and clapped her hands before jumping out of her chair. She rushed the tight space that separated her and Sharpay and wrapped her arms around her daughter-in-law for dear life. "Jack, I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Jack laughed as he made his way over to Lucy and Sharpay, "I heard dear. Congratulations guys!"

"Yeah Congrats!" Tara exclaimed as she joined in on the hug fest.

"Put 'er there partner," Grandpa Stewart extended his hand to Troy and shook his grandson's hand with such enthusiasm, Troy's hand began to hurt.

"This is just wonderful, wonderful news," Shannon began to cry. "I'm just so happy for you two."

"Thanks Aunt Shannon," Troy smiled nervously as his aunt latched onto him.

"When are you due sweetheart?" Lucy asked Sharpay as she let go of her.

"May 23rd," Sharpay announced.

"May…almost the end of May, that doesn't give me a lot of time," Lucy looked lost in thought. "We've got so much to do. I'll have to start knitting booties and making quilts. Oh and I've still got some of the kids baby clothes in the attic. And their cribs! They'd be so perfect for your nursery."

"Troy," Sharpay whispered over his mother's overboard planning.

"Don't worry Mom we'll take care of all of that in time," Troy smiled at his mother.

"Oh come here you," Lucy gushed over her son, kissing his cheeks fervently. "I'm so happy for you honey."

"We've got ourselves a new Wildcat!" Jack exclaimed as he hugged his son.

"That we do!" Troy replied only to receive glares from his mother, sister and wife.

"Or artist," Lucy added.

"Not to mention dancer," Tara put in her two cents.

"And lets not forget singer," Sharpay responded.

"You're all getting ahead of yourselves," Stewart said. "At least wait until this child is born to plan its future. Now I say that we all eat, we've got a new Mama here who needs all the food she can get so we can have a nice healthy baby, that's what's really important."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! What did you guys think? Did you like the added family members? Thanks again, I'm already working hard on the next chapter so hopefully it won't take a month like this one did. I'm almost done with a chapter with my Holiday Sparks one-shot so look out for that soon too. Have a good weekend!**


	6. 4th Month

**Ok so I know that I'm horrible at updating...and I won't make excuses for myself. But here's month # 4, I hope you like it. Sorry I didn't go in depth with a Christmas scene but I've got some other Christmas fics/one-shots coming in a few weeks after a little vacation. Sorry this is a little shorter than normal but its still an okay length. If you like it, leave a review. If you don't like it, leave a review lol. And I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Thanks so much for reading, you guys rock!**

* * *

"Pay!" Troy called out to his wife as he quickly rummaged through his set of drawers in his walk in closet.

"Yeah," Sharpay answered from her position in their nice, comfy bed. It wasn't even eight o'clock yet but already Sharpay was snuggled in bed. She'd had a very exhausting day and all she wanted to do was curl up with her remote. After dinner, she took a nice warm bath and then hopped into bed for her long awaited date with the 36 inch flat screen that was mounted across from their bed.

Troy stuck his head out of the closet, "Have you seen my Lakers t-shirt?" Troy was on his way to meet Chad for a little one on one. Chad was only allowed to leave the house after both Brandon and Mia had been put to bed, hence the evening basketball session. It was tradition, although lame as Sharpay had always called it, that Troy and Chad wear different NBA shirts to their own little games. They often coordinated according to the teams that were playing that week.

"Come here," Sharpay beckoned him with her dainty fingers.

"What?" Troy approached their bed, somewhat preoccupied. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

"Nope," Sharpay grabbed hold of their designer comforter and pulled it back, revealing to Troy her new choice of bedtime apparel.

"My shirt!" Troy laughed as he looked down at his wife. "And my boxers. Honey if you wanted to come with, you should have just said something."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose, "My clothes are becoming too tight," she sniffled although Troy knew it was just for show.

Troy glanced down at his wife's small but still noticeable little pregnant bump. He had definitely noticed that some of her clothes were not fitting the way they should. He kept quiet though since Sharpay and her hormones were like a ticking time bomb. "Well that's good right; it means that little Elmo's growing perfect."

Sharpay giggled, "I thought we agreed we wouldn't call the baby Elmo when we're alone."

Troy smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed, on what little space was left. "I don't know, Elmo Brandon Bolton has a nice ring to it. I think that Brandon came up with a pretty good name for the baby."

"Well when you and your next wife have a baby, feel free to go with Elmo," she rubbed her belly affectionately before speaking again, but this baby will never be Elmo Brandon Bolton no matter how much Brandon likes it."

"But Pay, you'll break Brandon's heart."

"He'll forget all about it after a bowl of ice cream. But back to me Troy, I'm running out of clothes!"

"Well you should go maternity shopping tomorrow."

"Well… oh my god!" Sharpay fanned herself dramatically. "Pinch me! Am I dreaming…or worse dead? I never thought I'd live to see the day when Troy Alexander Bolton encouraged me to go shopping. I wish I could have recorded this monumental occasion."

"Alright, alright, you've had your fun. You should call up Taylor and make a day out of it. If you're going to be spending my hard earned money, Taylor should be spending Chad's as well."

"I spend my own hard earned money thank you very much and I will do just that. I'll call Taylor after you leave."

"Great."

"But don't think you're off the hook Mister, you will be accompanying me when I go baby shopping."

"Aw Pay, come on," Troy groaned.

"No buts! Now go change before you're late."

"Oh right," Troy hopped off the bed. "I guess I can wear my Cavaliers shirt."

"Are you sure? I can take this one off?"

"No it looks much better on you than it ever could on me."

"True, true."

"I'll take it off you later baby, no worries," Troy wriggled his eyebrows at her seductively before heading back to his closet.

Sharpay smiled at Troy before he went into the closet. "Fat chance," she mumbled to herself. She definitely wasn't in the mood for any hanky panky tonight. But with any luck, she'd be sleeping peacefully before Troy even got home. A minute later Troy came out of the closet, all dressed and ready to go for his basketball game. "Bye honey."

"Bye baby," Troy kissed her softly. "Do you want me to bring you anything back?"

"Mmm…cookie dough ice cream please," Sharpay responded, the taste of Troy's lips still lingered on her own.

"You got it, I'll see you in a few hours."

"K."

Troy kissed her once again and then he was off.

Another week flew by and Troy and Sharpay were greeted with a very busy Saturday. Christmas was a little over a week away and they still had tons of shopping to do. Usually Sharpay would have finished her shopping way before Thanksgiving but her first trimester ended up being very hard on her. However, now that she had moved into her second trimester, life was a little better. Since Troy was being dragged along for the 'fun' he insisted on a nice breakfast so he would have enough energy to survive.

"Here you go," the young waiter approached the Bolton's table carrying a huge round tray filled to the brim with their scrumptious breakfast dishes. "Ham and cheese omelet, pancakes, one side of turkey sausage and another of bacon."

"Right here," Sharpay smiled happily at her huge breakfast, her mouth was already watering at the thought of eating all of that wonderful food.

"Oh…okay," the young man's eyes bulged slightly, he didn't think there was any way that the skinny blonde could possibly eat all of that.

"She's pregnant," Troy explained after he caught the waiter staring at his wife.

"Oh cool man," the waiter then placed Troy's Belgian waffles on the table before walking away.

"This looks so delicious," Sharpay squealed with delight as she reached for the bottle of syrup already in the center of the table.

"Mmm hmmm," Troy mumbled as he sipped down his cup of coffee. "Oh my god Pay! You're spilling it everywhere!" Troy exclaimed.

"No I'm not," Sharpay looked down at her four plates which were now covered in Maple goodness. "It's just the way I wanted it."

Troy gulped as Sharpay took a bite of her syrup covered omelet…disgusting, he was just trying not to throw up at the sight. "Um…enjoy."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at her husband. "Oh leave me alone Troy! My appetite is finally back and I'm able to keep everything down now. I'm not peeing every five minutes and my breasts aren't sore. I can actually get through the day without having to take a nap. I just feel so great now Troy so stop raining my little personal parade."

Troy smiled at Sharpay's own happy face, it was good to see her smiling again. "I'm glad you feel great honey. I really do hate to see you so sick."

"That's not all honey."

Troy was a little taken aback by the feeling of Sharpay's boot clad foot caressing his leg. "What else?" he asked hopefully.

"I miss you baby," Sharpay winked at him. "I'm more than ready for us to make love. I was thinking that tonight when we get…"

"Check!" Troy dropped his fork, ready to hit the door. "Why wait until tonight Pay?"

"Troy, we're still eating!" Sharpay knew that Troy would be happy but she didn't think he'd be this happy at her news.

"Get it to go honey. Check please!"

"Troy, seriously…"

"Where is our damn waiter? This kid sucks," Troy was definitely frustrated now. "Whatever! Let's just go." Troy grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and threw down a fifty dollar bill on the table, a lot more than their food actually cost.

"But what about all of our food?" Sharpay protested their leave, lately she was not one to turn down a meal.

"I'll buy you more, I promise," Troy stood up quickly and reached for Sharpay's hand, helping her up fast. "I will buy you as many syrup covered breakfasts as your little heart desires."

Troy was in such a hurry that he practically dragged Sharpay to his car outside. Troy was quite excited about the prospect of being with Sharpay; it had been almost a month since their last time together. While Sharpay had been craving all sorts of food, Troy had only been craving her. Since they were a little ways from home (because Sharpay wanted to go to the higher end mall in Albuquerque), Troy decided to go to a nearby hotel instead of driving all the way back home. Sharpay was slightly embarrassed when Troy was checking it. It was mid morning and they didn't have any luggage on them. Sharpay could only imagine how they looked to the onlookers passing by in the spacious lobby.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Sharpay frowned once they were alone in the hotel elevator. "It's like we're two horny teenagers."

"Personally baby, I loved being a horny teenager," Troy chuckled as he laced his fingers with hers, bringing them to his lips for a chaste kiss. "Don't' worry, I didn't see anyone that we know."

Sharpay sighed, "Well everyone else probably thinks that I'm your dirty little mistress or something."

"No one thinks that but if they are at least they'll say I have good taste," Troy responded but Sharpay was not amused. "We can go home if you like," Troy suggested, not wanting to make her angry especially if sex was on the table.

"No, oh no," Sharpay turned to face him. "I don't want that, I'm sorry. I'm excited too but a little embarrassed about the whole thing. Besides after this baby comes and anymore that may potentially follow, we probably won't have alone time like this until they're all off to college."

"Or we can just pawn them off on our parents," Troy joked just as the elevator dinged, signaling that they had arrived at their destination, the sixth floor.

"I like the way you think," Sharpay giggled as they searched for their room.

"612, here we go," Troy swiped the key card and into the room they went.

"Oh it's so beautiful," Sharpay gushed as she took in her surroundings.

"You're so beautiful," Troy leaned in and placed several sweet kisses on her tantalizing neck.

"Tr…Troy," Sharpay moaned lightly as Troy continued to attack her neck and unbutton her off-white pea coat. "Don't stop."

"I hadn't planned on it." Troy let Sharpay's coat fall to the light green carpet; he quickly pulled off his own and it landed right next to hers. Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay and swiftly picked her up.

"I know that's one of your signature moves but pretty soon you're not going to be able to pick me…I mean us up."

"As long as you don't get to be over 200 pounds, I think I can still carry you and Elmo around."

"Shut up!" Sharpay punched Troy's shoulder.

"Baby you're really ruining the mood. Less hitting and more kissing."

"I guess I can agree to that," Sharpay and Troy both leaned in for a kiss, one that ended up being earth shattering. It was a little reminder of how much they loved one another. Sharpay pulled away breathless a few minutes after, the taste of Troy's lips still lingering on her own. Troy always reminded Sharpay of coffee and minty gum and she loved it. "Bed now!"

"Mmm hmm," Troy's moist lips captured his wife's own sweet ones as he rushed them over the huge king sized bed in the center of the room. He gently placed Sharpay down on the bed, while he hovered over her, their lips still connected. He pulled away several moments later, hoping to let them both catch their breath.

"Mmph," Sharpay protested, her lips were swollen but she still wanted more.

"One sec baby," Troy kicked off his converse sneakers before taking a spot next to his wife on the bed. He reached down for her tall chocolate brown Ugg boots and began to take them off.

"Thank you," Sharpay sat up and began to suck on Troy's neck.

Troy closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying the very pleasurable feeling, "You're distracting me Mrs. Bolton."

"That's what I was going for Mr. Bolton."

"We have plenty of time for that baby, you don't have to rush Pay."

"Ha, that's funny coming from the man who checked into a hotel because he couldn't even wait to go home."

Troy laughed as he got her second boot off, "Sue me because I love my wife."

"She loves you too," Sharpay responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And she wants to show you how much."

"Well I'm all yours," Troy let Sharpay pull him on top of her with Sharpay once again lying on her back. Troy reached his hand under her shirt, locating one of her supple breasts underneath her lacey black bra. As he massaged one of her breasts, their mouths came together again, they couldn't keep them apart for more than a minute.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay screamed rather suddenly.

"Already Pay? You're close?" Troy grinned, he'd barely touched her but he knew that he just had the magic touch.

"No of course not stupid," Sharpay rolled her eyes at his utter stupidity. "I think…oh my god," she squealed, clutching her belly.

"What is it? Pay are you okay?" Troy asked concerned as he sat up besides her.

"The…the baby's moving," Sharpay smiled bright at Troy, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Troy asked excitedly.

Sharpay nodded, "Troy you have to feel," she took one of his hands and placed it on her swollen stomach.

"I don't feel anything."

"Just wait, I'm sure it'll happen again. Its just so amazing, like butterflies flying or little fish swimming in my stomach."

"I'll feel later honey, let's just continue where we left off." Troy said after nothing happened. He leaned over with every intention of kissing Sharpay but she was not going to have it.

"Troy," she scolded him. "How can you even think of that at a time like this. Our baby just kicked for the first time. Now keep your hand here, don't move it. I want you to feel it and we'll sit here all day if we have too."

"Great," Troy forced a smile, there went his afternoon delight…or rather his morning delight.

"Come on baby," Sharpay said in a soothing tone as she rubbed her belly with her one hand that was next to Troy's.

"Seriously kid!" Troy exclaimed. "Kick Mommy as hard as you can." Sharpay glared at him. "Only so I can feel. Hurry up too."

"You take your time baby," Sharpay rubbed again. "Don't listen to your doofus of a daddy."

"Its nice to know that you're already poisoning our little Elmo against me," Troy stood up.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To the bathroom, is that alright with you Mommy?"

"Elmo tell Daddy that he's being a jackass."

"Ha you called the baby Elmo…hey you just called me a jackass!"

"And he's so smart too."

"You're so cruel, how you ever got married is beyond me," Sharpay laughed as Troy huffed off into the bathroom.

"Daddy's so…Troy! Troy!" Sharpay shouted suddenly.

"What?" Troy appeared in the door with his pants unzipped ready for action.

"Elmo's kicking again!"

"Oh!" Troy was at Sharpay's side in an instant. "Ok again with the no kicking. I'm beginning to think that you're just making this up….or maybe you just have gas."

"I most certainly do not have gas. Clearly this baby just likes me more than you, not that that comes as a surprise to me. Most people like me better than they like you and for obvious reasons too."

Troy ignored Sharpay's comments and focused on the baby, "Come on Elmo, your daddy loves you too." Troy waited for a few more moments. "Ugh I'm going back to the bathroom."

The second that Troy pulled away, Sharpay reached out for him again, "The baby's kicking again."

"I swear…if I don't feel any…" Troy mumbled as he placed his hand on Sharpay's stomach for the third time in under ten minutes. Troy's eyes lit up as he felt the light fluttering across his palm. "Oh my god! That's…thats," Troy looked up at Sharpay, completely speechless and dumbfounded but also overwhelmed with love.

"That Troy, is our baby," Sharpay kissed his lips softly.

"I…I…this is just wow! Baby do you realize how amazing this is?"

"I think I have a bit of an idea honey," Sharpay smiled back.

"Elmo, you are so amazing!" Troy bent down and spoke directly to his wife's bump. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"I think you're forgiven," Sharpay ran her free hand through Troy's soft chestnut brown hair. After a few more minutes of Elmo's movement, Sharpay moved Troy's hands and her own off of her stomach. "Okay, I think we're good now."

"Hey," Troy protested, still not ready to float down from cloud nine.

"I've got to pee Troy."

"But Elmo's still kicking," Troy pouted like a five year old as Sharpay slid off the bed.

"And you've got about five more months of lots of kicking. Me on the other hand, I only have about five more seconds until I could possibly pee on myself."

"Alright, alright but when you come back, we should have more quality time with Elmo."

"Great," Sharpay muttered as she made her way into the bathroom. "Can't wait." She flashed a fake smile at her crazy husband before shutting the door. Sharpay spent all of her quality time with their baby, 24/7 since she was the one carrying the child.

Once Sharpay was finished in the bathroom, she convinced Troy that they should finally go shopping. Shopping, after all, was how they were originally going to spend their day. Troy decided to keep their hotel room until the next day, Sunday and surprisingly Sharpay didn't object. After a very full day of shopping, Troy and Sharpay were able to retreat back to their secret little hotel room. They indulged themselves and had a wonderfully romantic evening. The new week flew by quickly and Christmas was soon upon them. They spent Sharpay's favorite day with both of their families and Sharpay received lots of presents (which of course she loved).

Troy answered the door just as the doorbell rang, playing an instrumental version of Auld Lang Syne, Sharpay's idea of course. For every holiday or special occasion, Sharpay changed their doorbell's ring. As soon as they moved into the house, Sharpay had the custom doorbell sound system put in and Troy has regretted it ever since. "Hey guys," Troy greeted a nicely dressed Chad and Taylor.

"Hey man," Chad said as he quickly stepped inside avoiding the cold as much as possible.

"Hi Troy," Taylor added as Troy kissed her cheek, welcoming her into his home.

"Thanks again for coming early. Let me take your coats," Troy offered, reaching out his hands for their finest winter outerwear.

"No problem, you know how much I love bar duty. I've got a big list of signature holiday cocktails already to go for the party. You got everything I asked for right?"

"Yeah," Troy replied to Chad. "Everything's in the living room, that's where we set up the makeshift bar."

"Perfect," Chad practically threw his coat at his friend before taking off to his 'station.'

Taylor rolled her eyes before nicely handing Troy her coat, "Sorry, you know that he's not fully house trained yet."

Troy chuckled, "I'm used to it by now."

"Where's Shar?"

"Still picking out a dress to wear."

"What? Sharpay doesn't have an outfit planned yet? I'm stunned, that is not the Sharpay I know. She usually would have her outfit picked out as far in advance as Thanksgiving."

"Oh no, she's got four outfits planned for tonight. I told her my choice but I think she's waiting for you to make the final choice."

"Oh, well…now that does sound like the Sharpay that I know," Taylor giggled.

"Go on up, I've got to pay the caterers. And make sure that your husband doesn't break anything," Troy said just as a loud clang was heard from the living room.

"No worries! Its cool!" Chad screamed back.

"I told Pay we should have used plastic cups," Troy mumbled to himself and shook his head as he walked off.

A half an hour later, Sharpay and Taylor finally made their way downstairs to join their husbands. It was perfect timing too because guests were just starting to arrive at Troy and Sharpay's fabulous New Year's Eve party. The party was wonderful and Sharpay was excited because she didn't have to lift a finger. They hired a wonderful caterer, her gay friend Jean Claude helped with the minimalist decorations and Chad was manning the bar station and doing a pretty good job at it. He mixed fabulous drinks all night from Mistletoe Punch to Carmel Apple Pietini; Chad even turned a few drinks into special virgin cocktails for Sharpay and some other non drinkers.

"I'm just going to get a refill, I'll be right back," Sharpay said to a party guest, one of her good friends from college.

"There you are," Troy wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as soon as he saw her. "I've barely seen you all night."

"I know, I've missed you," Sharpay set her glass down on the nearest object so she could hug her husband.

"I didn't even get to tell you how amazingly beautiful you look in that dress."

"Why thank you baby" Sharpay grinned as she looked down at her new dress, a lacey black sleeveless empire waisted, knee length sheath that she picked up from A Pea in the Pod during her big shopping trip with Taylor.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Mmm hmm, we always throw great parties babe. I was just going to have Chad refill my cranberry Christmas punch."

"Virgin of course?"

"But of course, come with me?"

"Always," they laced fingers with one another and made their way through party guests galore, saying quick hellos as they made their way to their final destination.

"Hey guys, what can I do you for?" Chad asked loudly, a bright smile on his face, the result of too many Seasons Blingings himself.

"Cranberry Christmas punch for my lady and I'll take another Iceberg Martini," Troy told his friend their drink order.

"Good choices my friend, time to make some magic," Chad chuckled as he grabbed the martini shaker.

"He's so going to end up crashing on the couch," Sharpay whispered to her husband as they watched Chad in action.

"As long as Taylor doesn't yell at us, I'm fine with that," Troy chuckled in return.

"He better not puke on my carpet either."

"What are you guys saying?" Chad questioned, he couldn't hear their conversation over the loud blender which he had just started.

"Just saying how talented you are buddy," Troy replied.

"That's what I like to hear guys! Drinks on me!"

"Chad, the drinks are all free," Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"That's great!" Chad exclaimed.

"Maybe you should take a break buddy, its almost midnight and everyone seems to have a glass in their hands," Troy checked out the crowd who seemed to all be enjoying themselves. "Go find your wife."

"Its almost midnight?" Sharpay looked to Troy.

"Yeah, the night's flying by huh?"

"Ryan's not here yet is he?" Sharpay looked around the room trying to spot her twin.

"I haven't seen him. Wasn't he supposed to be here early to help out too?"

"Yeah but we should have known that would never happen. Ryan doesn't do domestic work. But if he's not here by midnight, I'll ring his little neck."

"Cheers guys, enjoy my magnificent creations!" Chad handed Troy and Sharpay two very filled glasses. "Guess I'll find the missus."

"You do that, I think she was with Liza and Lisa earlier," Troy explained.

"Actually she was just in the kitchen and calling the babysitter to check up on the kids."

"Thanks Shar, you rock!" Chad kissed her cheek before running off.

"How about a quick dance Mrs. Bolton?" Troy held out his hands for the love of his life.

"I thought you'd never ask Mr. Bolton. Lets put these down first." Sharpay placed their drinks back down on the bar before Troy took her into his very welcoming and warm arms.

"I've still got my moves," Troy stated after they stepped onto the makeshift dance floor at the side of their living room.

"Sure honey," Sharpay laughed as she laid her head on Troy's shoulder just as the doorbell rang or rather played Auld Lang Syne for the millionth time that night. "Who could that be?"

"I have no idea, I thought that everyone and their mother was here…except for our mothers that is." The older Boltons and Evans opted for a more elegant and age appropriate gathering at Lava Springs while Troy and Sharpay's party was for people more their own age. Troy heard the door open and close. "Well I guess they came in, I hope they're not party crashers. Oh god what if it's the police? Do you think we're causing a noise disturbance?"

"Troy relax. Come on lets go see who it is," Sharpay held onto his hand, leading him off the dance floor.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Taylor tapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Time for the countdown!" Chad motioned to the T.V. which they'd set up in the living room so guests could view the big countdown. "Gather round everyone!" Chad got the crowd going.

"Ugh thanks Chad," Troy rolled his eyes, that was supposed to be his big job of the night.

"No prob bud," Chad patted him on the back. "Lets go people!"

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy New Year!" The chorus erupted into glee, with noisemakers going off like crazy.

"Happy New Year baby," Troy placed his hands on Sharpay's bump. "Its going to be a great year for us, I can just feel it." He leaned down to kiss her but was shocked when she pulled away.

"What. The. Hell?" Sharpay glared at who she assumed were the new party guests who rang the doorbell.

"Happy New Year everyone!" a very intoxicated Ryan Evans sang from the archway.

"Oh my god," Taylor let out, just as shocked as Sharpay as she came to stand next to her best friend.

"Hap…happy new year," Ryan's very intoxicated date cried out too, barely holding onto Ryan's wavering arm.

"Oh hey!" Chad made his way over to Ryan and his date. "Happy New Year guys." He threw his arms around them and the three drunks were barely able to keep themselves upright. "Man, I haven't seen you in years Gabriella!"

It was less than a minute into the new year and it was already sucking big time in Sharpay's opinion. Why the hell Ryan brought Gabriella Montez to her New Years Eve party was a complete mystery to her. But she was sure going to find out and of course there would be major consequences for her brother in the very near future.


	7. 5th Month

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter. Here's the next one and this one will actually be two parts. I really do hope to have the next part up by next week...I know that I'm bad at the whole promises thing lol but I do want to get up this second chapter b/c its good stuff (or at least I think so). Hope you guys all had a nice holiday! **

* * *

"That little coward is barely speaking to me," Sharpay said into the phone as she leaned against her fluffy pillow.

"Still?" Taylor questioned from her end of the phone.

"He's coming over for lunch so I'm hoping he'll talk. Otherwise I'll make him squeal and trust me, it won't be pretty."

"I tried getting in touch with Gabriella but her old cell phone number wasn't in service anymore. I can't believe that Ryan and Gabriella are dating!"

"Lets be honest Tay, they're not dating, Ryan doesn't date…he just has fuck buddies!"

"Fuc…I mean Gabriella has never been a sleepover buddy," Taylor changed her choice of words when she noticed Brandon standing next to her. "Hold on a sec I need to get Brandon a juice box."

"Fine but hurry up," Sharpay seethed against her pillow, if she wasn't five months pregnant she would have kicked Ryan's scrawny ass by now.

"Sorry Shar, I'm back now and childless," Taylor said after a few moments. "But like I was saying Gabriella isn't really one whose been known to sleep around."

"Well that's all Ryan does, you know that he's Mr. commitment-phobe. And besides what do you really know about Gabriella anyway? The last meaningful conversation you had with her was like years ago. She probably whored it up at school as soon as Troy moved back here."

"You mean when you stole her boyfriend from her?"

"Excuse me? Taylor McKessie Danforth, you know damn well that Troy and I were just friends when he moved back home. We didn't even date until our senior year of college."

"I know, I was only joking, you need to relax. I didn't know that you were this hormonal."

"Let's not bring my hormones into this conversation, trust me girl you do not want to go there. But I've got to go anyway, I just heard Ryan's car pull into the driveway and I've really got to pee before I haul myself downstairs."

Taylor laughed, "Well you give him hell honey and then give me all the details."

"Will do Tay oh and kiss the kids for me. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Sharpay threw the phone back on the bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Lately the baby was playing kickball with her bladder and she was a little pissed off. She had previously read that the constant peeing was supposed to stop until the latter part of the third trimester. Little Elmo, however, had other ideas. The baby was just as stubborn as she was so she really couldn't blame her unborn baby; he or she was just a chip off the old block. After her bathroom break, Sharpay headed downstairs and as she got closer she could hear voices in the foyer. Troy's, Ryan's and a very, very annoying high pitched squeaky one which could only belong to one Gabriella Montez. Why the hell was she here…and more importantly why was she hugging her husband?

Sharpay clutched the banister as she joined them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello," Sharpay managed to speak in an eerily calm voice, one that didn't go unnoticed by either her husband or her brother. Troy glanced at her quickly and immediately knew she was unhappy. Ryan, on the other hand, was a little scared, knowing that he was in trouble.

"Oh hi Sharpay," Gabriella squealed. "I hope you don't mind that I've crashed this little party…he he…that's like twice in less than two weeks…he he. I just had to come and apologize for my behavior at your party. It's so unlike me, I never drink that much. I thought I could hold my liquor but I guess not."

"Yes that was quite apparent after you vomited all over my kitchen."

"Oh gosh I'm so embarrassed….and just the thought of you having to clean up just pulls at my heart," Gabriella pouted and patted her heart which appeared to be under a nice set of double ds, those were definitely new.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't," Sharpay replied.

"Yeah that was my job and don't think that I've forgiven you for that one," Troy smirked.

"Oh Troy," Gabriella laughed loudly and swiped Troy on the shoulder.

"Can we eat? I'm starving," Ryan finally spoke.

"Me too, let's go," Troy led the way to the kitchen.

Sharpay held back and grabbed onto Ryan's hand. "Oh my dear brother how I've missed you so."

"So sweet you two are! I forgot how close you guys are," Gabriella grinned as she followed Troy down the hallway.

"She…I can explain," Ryan began as soon as Gabriella was out of ear shot.

"You better, before I end up being an only child," Sharpay continued to walk.

Ryan gulped nervously, "I was at this…"

"Come on Ry," Gabriella appeared next to them from out of the blue. "You need to help Troy out with lunch. I've been dying to talk Shar."

"But I…I was," Ryan muttered nervously, unable to find the right words.

"Oh go ahead Ry," Sharpay squinted at him making Ryan even more uneasy than he already was.

"Go you big lug! Its girl talk time!" Gabriella giggled for the thousandth time since she'd been in the Bolton home and kissed Ryan's cheek. Sharpay immediately felt nauseous at the disgusting little display of affection. She hoped that she wouldn't vomit at the sight. Although the prospect of throwing up the three cinnamon buns that she had devoured for breakfast on Gabriella's ugly cheap shoes did secretly thrill her.

"Let me feel, let me feel," Gabriella placed both of her hands on Sharpay's belly before Sharpay had the chance to object. "Aww," Gabriella closed her eyes momentarily and practically swayed as she held onto Sharpay. "I think it's a girl," she smiled brightly when she opened her eyes.

"And what makes you think that?" Sharpay eyed her.

"I'm always right about these things."

"Well Troy and I are waiting until the baby's born. We think not knowing the sex of the baby is one of the biggest surprises in life."

"Well when you pop out a baby girl in a few months, you are going to be owing me $50 bucks. So when are you due anyway?" Sharpay opened her mouth to speak but Gabriella kept going. "No don't tell me, I'm great at this too. I'm going to go with March, so you're about seven months pregnant."

Sharpay forced herself to keep her hands at her side before they took hold of Gabriella's neck. "May, I'm due in May. I'm only five months along," And damn you for thinking that I'm further along than I actually am, Sharpay kept that thought to herself. The nerve of that little witch! Rebecca, Sharpay's doctor, had even told her that she needed to gain a few more pounds. Stupid Gabriella needed to get her eyesight checked out.

"Well silly me, you just look so healthy. That baby's obviously not missing a meal," Gabriella laughed again. "And your face, just look at you! No some people might think that you were having some skin problems or something but I just know you've got that mother's glow!"

Skin problems? Oh hell no! Sharpay moved into the kitchen, trying to follow that age old adage, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Better late than never (she'd never used it before) but this time was different. If she didn't' keep her mouth shut, she could somehow end up in jail for murder. And she didn't want to give birth to Elmo in prison, that would just be tragic.

"Hey ladies," Troy smiled at Sharpay as he grabbed the bowl of salad off of one of the dark granite countertops. "Should we head into the dining room?"

"Oh no, no, no! Don't you Boltons get fancy on my account. The kitchen is just fine," Gabriella answered quickly.

"Are you sure?" Troy questioned.

"She's sure," Sharpay replied taking a seat and she didn't plan on getting up anytime soon either.

Troy placed the salad in the center of the table while Ryan placed the piping hot casserole dish full of delicious lasagna right next to it. Troy went back for the stack of plates and silverware while Ryan sat down across from his sister. Gabriella, of course, sat down right next to him.

"What can I get everyone to drink?" Troy asked as he placed down the plates and silverware.

"Um juice would be fine for me," Gabriella answered sweetly.

"Beer if you have it," Ryan replied, he sure did need a little alcohol courage.

"Hon, it's the middle of the day," Gabriella nudged Ryan.

Gag me, Sharpay thought as an idea popped into her head. "I'll have a rum and coke," Sharpay answered just as sweetly as Gabriella had and even batted her eyelashes at Troy.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed, quite horrified. " You're not supposed to drink alcohol when you're pregnant!"

"I'm not?" Sharpay feigned shock.

"Don't you know the dangers of fetal alcohol syndrome! And your baby could…"

"She's kidding!" Ryan and Troy managed to shout at the same time.

"Yup that's me, such a kidder," Sharpay echoed, Gabriella was so gullible but at least Sharpay was able to have a little bit of fun. "Juice for me too baby."

"Sure," Troy replied as he gave her a quick glare, warning her to play nice but Sharpay just brushed him off.

"Well I guess that was kind of funny. You really had be gong there for a minute Shar. But just the thought of your unborn little girl coming out all disfigured and…"

Ryan interrupted her, "Wait? You guys are having a girl?" Ryan questioned, feeling a little hurt. He knew that Sharpay was angry with him but she should have told him that he was going to have a little niece to spoil rotten.

"No, we're waiting until delivery day to find out. You already knew that Ryan," Sharpay said back to her brother.

"I'm 99.9% positive that it's a girl. I'm so good at these things, especially after the baby and I connected. Shar was nice enough to let me feel her big bump but sadly the baby didn't give her Auntie Gabriella a nice welcoming kick," Gabriella explained.

"Maybe next time," Sharpay replied almost automatically as she put some salad on her plate. And by maybe next time, she meant never! Little Elmo would never have an Auntie Gabriella….eww! The poor kid would be traumatized from all the rainbows and butterflies that Gabriella would throw its way.

"I still can't believe that you two are having a wittle baby! Or that you're married, its so unreal! I'm still just so terribly upset that I couldn't make it to that gorgeous wedding of yours."

"Oh me too, Gabriella, me too," Sharpay faked a sympathetic frown and giggled internally. Too bad they didn't even invite Gabriella to their lavish wedding. God, Gabriella had really flipped her lid.

"My mother was very sick at the time but we both loved those beautiful silver and blue invitations. I still have it in my keepsake box," Gabriella smiled across the table at Sharpay.

Sharpay's eyes widened when Gabriella mentioned her wedding invitations. How the hell did she know what they looked like, "How did you…"

"Ok drinks are here," Troy interrupted his wife, looking plenty guilty as he placed their drinks on the table. "I'm starved, lets eat," he sat down next to Sharpay and added some salad to his plate.

That little snake, Sharpay glared at Troy who became very interested in his salad. She couldn't believe that he invited his stupid little ex girlfriend to their wedding and didn't tell her. Not only was Ryan on her 'hit' list but so was Troy.

"Mom told me that you've already got your maternity line coming out," Ryan spoke up trying to break the tension at the table.

Sharpay genuinely smiled at her brother, now this was something that actually made her smile. "Just a few test pieces, only being sold at the boutique to see how they do. And hey, if they don't sell at least I'll get some great maternity clothes to wear for the next four months."

"That's so spectacular Shar, its nice to see you so passionate about all of this. I still can't believe that you didn't want this baby, you would never know it," Gabriella mentioned as she took tiny bites of her lettuce.

Troy dropped his fork on his plate and Sharpay turned to him, the anger evident on her face.

"I mean I completely understand. You're so young, beautiful and successful, why would you want to ruin that great figure of yours? Or have to design clothes with a baby strapped to your back. I told Troy that I would have felt the exact same way if this happened to me so suddenly. These silly men of ours just don't understand us women," Gabriella went on.

"Honey," Troy tried to intervene as he saw the wild look that was currently in possession of Sharpay's brown eyes.

"When did Troy tell you that?" Sharpay questioned Gabriella, ignoring Troy's pleading looks.

"Oh yesterday at the office," Gabriella replied, clueless to the fact that Sharpay was bordering on a meltdown.

"Troy's office?" Sharpay was quick.

"Sharpay, let me ex…" Troy began.

"You're interrupting Gabriella dear, she's trying to talk," there it was again, that eerily calm voice that sent shivers up Troy's and Ryan's backs.

"Yeah I went to Troy's office to shadow him yesterday. I'm applying to internship programs but I'm still undecided and I've just heard wonders about Troy in the medical field. Troy had such an easy workload yesterday so we just caught up all afternoon. Then I tagged along to the U of A game, it was so great to see Troy helping the basketball players when they got hurt. You must be so proud of him Shar," Gabriella smiled at Sharpay.

"Will you excuse me?" Sharpay stood up fast although she felt slightly woozy. "I'm not feeling so well," she quickly left the table, heading to her bedroom.

"Sharpay!" Troy followed her just as quickly, knocking his chair over in the process.

"Oh poor Shar, morning sickness must be such a downer," Gabriella sympathized.

"Oh yeah," Ryan responded nervously, he knew that Sharpay was not sick but rather she was furious.

"Pay," Troy followed Sharpay up the stairs.

"Don't talk to me!" Sharpay hissed as she stomped into the bedroom.

"Baby I'm…" Troy reached out to her.

"Oh don't baby me!" Sharpay exclaimed pushing him away.

"Let me explain Pay."

"What? About how you and Gabriella went on a date!"

"It was not a date, you know that. She really stopped by for work purposes. She even spent time with Rob and Steve trying to see how they worked. At the game, she even tried to make a few diagnoses on her own. When I got home you were already sleeping and this morning you went to open the boutique before I got up. I just didn't get the chance to tell you. I was going to today, after lunch but I had no idea that she was going to be here."

"Whatever! I don't care about that! What in god's name would possess you to tell her that I didn't want our baby!"

"Pay I didn't! She…"

"That wasn't anyone's business but our own. I didn't even tell my own mother. How could you betray me like that?" Sharpay was practically sobbing now, just remembering how she acted toward her unborn baby tore her apart. She had to live with those thoughts and memories every day and she never intended for anyone else to know.

"Listen to me," Troy took her into his arms even though Sharpay protested violently. "Baby you need to calm down, its not good for you or the baby."

"Let go of me Troy! I mean it!" Sharpay cried as she squirmed in Troy's arms, trying to break free.

"No you're going to listen to me honey," Troy said calmly. "Yes Gabriella and I talked but I never, never said that you didn't want this baby. I told her it came as a shock to both of us and we weren't sure if we ready at first. I also told her how excited we both are and how wonderful of a mother you're going to be."

"Why should I believe you?" Sharpay sniffled in response.

"Because," Troy released his hold on her arms and gently reached for her face instead. "I'm your husband and I love you with all my heart and I've never lied to you before."

"I love you too," Sharpay wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. "And I believe you."

"Thank god," Troy kissed her gently and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I go so worked up about this but…"

"You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry that you got so worked up about this, you're pregnant and you don't need the stress. You look like you might pass out."

"I am feeling pretty tired now," Sharpay sighed against him.

"Let me get rid of Ryan and Gabriella and you get some rest."

Sharpay nodded, "That sounds perfect. Will you come up and lie down with me too?"

"There's no place that I'd rather be."

"Good! And can you bring me up a plate of lasagna?"

Troy grinned, now that was the Sharpay that he knew and loved. "Of course baby."

A few minutes later Ryan and Gabriella were history and Troy and Sharpay were all snuggled in their big, cozy bed. The only thing that separated the two was a plate full of lasagna. As a pregnant woman, Sharpay just didn't think it was right for a nice, hot meal to go to waste.

"So I've got a confession to make," Troy said as he fed his lovely wife a nice sized bite of lunch.

"What?" Sharpay asked with her mouth already full.

"I have lied to you in the past."

"What?" Sharpay repeated herself, her brown eyes went wide.

"The only lie that I've ever told you was when we were in second grade," Troy grinned. "It was Valentine's Day and…"

"You told me you hated me," Sharpay finished for him.

"Yes I told you that I hated you and…"

"You pushed be down to the ground and I bruised my knee in front of the whole second grade class…not cool, Bolton, not cool."

"Pay I owe you my sincerest apology."

"Yes you do," Sharpay smirked, "but I'm not sure that I forgive you. I can't believe that I married you after that little stunt."

"I know, I'm scum of the earth but in my defense I didn't know any better. I was a stupid little boy."

"I agree with you there."

"It was all Chad's fault."

"Oh really? So I should start sending Chad hate mail instead of you?"

"I won't stop you," Troy chuckled. "It all started the night before Valentine's Day. I worked for an hour making you the best Valentine's Day card I could. I really wanted my mom's help but she was too busy with Tara who at one and a half was already a pain in my ass."

"Troy," Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Get back to your story…You were making me a Valentine's Day card?"

"Of course, I wanted you to be my lady friend."

"Your lady friend?" Sharpay burst out laughing. "In second grade?"

"I loved your pigtails and your pink mary janes, very cute!"

"I was very cute, wasn't I?"

"Still are," Troy kissed her forehead. "So I finally finished my card, it was a huge, lopsided red mess but I was so proud of it. My mom told me it was amazing, moms are such liars, that was the ugliest thing ever. So the next day, Chad and I walked to school together like we always did for over twelve years."

"You know sometimes I wonder about you and Chad, I think that you two were a little too close."

Now it was Troy's turn to roll his eyes, "Anyway I showed Chad my fabulous card and he laughed at it."

"I hope you punched him in the face."

"Nah," Troy shook his head.

"I get pushed onto the ground for doing nothing but Chad makes fun of your card and you still become lifetime best friends? Very shady to me!"

"Would you like me to punch him?"

"Actually I think I might enjoy that."

"I'll ambush him at the gym next week, ok back to my story. Chad, in all of his infinite wisdom, told me that I couldn't give you the card. He told me that his older brother said that if you liked a girl, you had to be mean to her. You couldn't just tell her that you liked her, that was for sissies. That's not how the game works so I had to play the game right. I was going to get made fun of if I gave you the card so I just couldn't let that happen. I threw it in the bushes on the way to school."

"Wow, I didn't get my card because of the doofus Danforth brothers? Isn't Chad's older brother Chris divorced?"

"Twice," Troy replied.

"So why did you push me?"

"Because Chad caught me staring at you all day and said that I had to cut it out. I told him that I didn't like you anymore so he said prove it. I said okay and he said go push you so I did."

"Troy I just don't know what to say," Sharpay frowned at him. "After that confession of yours, I think…I think we might need some time apart."

"No…no not that," Troy laughed as he stole a bite of lasagna.

"You know I was going to let everything slide but you just ate part of my lunch!"

"Sorry how can I make it up to you?"

"Get me some more, this isn't enough for me," Sharpay held the plate out to him.

"You're lucky I love you so much to serve you so often."

"You deserve it, you practically beat me up in second grade. If Elmo's a boy, I hope he's not as stupid as you."

"Thanks baby, you're so kind," Troy chuckled as he climbed off the bed with her plate.

"Hurry up, we're hungry," Sharpay patted her belly for emphasis.

Sharpay struggled to carry her huge shopping bags into the house but finally managed to do it. Her cell phone was shrieking the instrumental version of Auld Lang Syne, she'd forgotten to change it after the holidays, but whoever it was would just have to wait. After dropping her bags by the back door, Sharpay hurried off to the bathroom. After relieving herself, Sharpay threw her coat in the closet and reached for her cell phone. She had one missed call and voicemail from Troy; Sharpay smiled at the sight of her husband's name and brought her phone up to her ear to listen.

"Hey Pay, its me! The Redhawks won so we're going to grab a quick bite to eat to eat…Shh…alright, I'll tell her…Gabi says hi honey," Sharpay rolled her eyes, Gabriella was still doing work at Troy's practice. Although, luckily for Sharpay's sanity, Gabriella was working with their most experienced doctor and not her husband. "Hope you and Taylor had a nice dinner, give Elmo my love and I love you too. I'll see you soon."

"Elmo I've got a message for you, Daddy loves you," Sharpay gently patted her belly after putting her phone down on the kitchen counter. "Now lets go put this stuff in your new room."

Sharpay was slightly thrilled that Troy was going to be a little longer because she didn't want him to see all of her stuff, or rather all of Elmo's new stuff. After dinner, Sharpay and Taylor had strolled down the street and found the cutest baby boutique. Taylor decided to get Mia a little dress and Sharpay just couldn't resist shopping for herself. Since she didn't know what Elmo's gender was, Sharpay opted for a bunch of warm blankets, neutral colored onesies, and a few cuddly, soft stuffed animals. Sharpay hid everything in Elmo's soon to be closet, Troy hardly ever went into that room so everything would go unnoticed at least for a while. After grabbing four scoops of strawberry cheesecake ice cream, Sharpay settled into the family room to watch a little T.V. Lately she had been watching the health channel, trying to learn even more about pregnancy and infants.

"Hmmm," Sharpay mumbled as she slowly woke up on the couch in the family room. She looked to the digital clock on the DVD player and saw that it was already after one o clock in the morning. The last thing Sharpay remembered was watching some lady give birth to a baby during a Tornado; she must have fallen asleep on the couch. It was so late yet she was still on the couch, normally Troy would carry her up to bed. "Stupid husband," Sharpay said under her breath as she turned off the T.V. and grabbed her eaten bowl of ice cream. She dragged her tired self into the kitchen where she heard an engine turn off in the adjacent garage. No wonder she woke up, she must have heard Troy pull in. It was after one and Troy was just now getting home? Sharpay placed her bowl into the sink and took her place leaning against the kitchen counter. Arms folded, mouth cross, Sharpay waited the few seconds for her husband to enter their kitchen.

Troy stumbled into the kitchen a moment later, surprised to see the lights on and even more surprised to see his wife. "Oh god Pay you scared me!"

"Do you know what time it is?" Sharpay glared at him.

"Sorry I'm late honey, there was a long wait for dinner and then we grabbed a few drinks after."

"Thanks for letting me know," Sharpay said sarcastically. "And by the way you smell like smoke and beer."

"Yeah close corners at the bar and Gabriella spilled her drink on me."

"Gabriella went out for drinks too?" Sharpay questioned, already knowing that she was not going to like his answer.

Troy nodded, "Um yeah," he coughed nervously.

"I thought that most win nights were just for the guys." Troy opened his mouth to speak but Sharpay stopped him. "God she is everywhere. Does she go to the bathroom with you too?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Come on Pay."

"What? I think that it's a very valid question."

"Its not and you know it, stop trying to pick a fight."

"I'm not trying to pick a fight! I'm upset that my husband spends more time with his ex-girlfriend than he does with his own wife!"

"Its not like that and you know it. She's working with us now, I can't help it that she's at the office all the time."

"Just fire her."

"Sharpay I can't do that, I'm not the boss so I don't have the authority. Besides she's pretty good, she has real talent in the field. I don't know why you feel so threatened by her, she's a nice person. I bet you could even be friends."

"I have enough friends thank you very much and I don't like her. I've never liked her and I never will!" Sharpay huffed. "I think she's the most annoying twat on the planet."

"Sharpay," Troy interrupted. "That's way uncalled for, Gabriella has never done anything to you but she still likes you. You on the other hand…."

"I'm the big bad bitch huh Troy."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"You were thinking it! I'm a bitch and Gabriella's just so damn perfect. I bet you just lie awake at night and think about what a mistake it was that you married me. I bet you wished things would have worked out in California so the two of you could still be together."

"Enough!" Troy exclaimed, he was starting to get pissed off and it didn't help that he had ingested several alcoholic beverages.. "Look I know that being pregnant has got you all crazy but…"

"I'm not crazy, I'm furious!"

"And insanely jealous and for no good reason."

"I do have a good reason Troy Bolton! This is my reason! Why is there lipstick on your collar?" Sharpay grabbed the white color and poked at the smudged lipstick stain.

"Um…" Troy stammered, he had no intention of telling his wife about that little incident. He didn't think she would be awake, Troy thought he could get the shirt dry cleaned without Sharpay even seeing it.

"Did she kiss you?" Sharpay spat out every word, she was fuming mad.

"I didn't kiss her back," Troy replied quickly.

"Un-fucking-believable! You have got some nerve Troy Bolton!" Sharpay began hitting his chest.

"Stop, stop," Troy grabbed her arms. "I didn't kiss her back," he repeated. "She was drunk and when I turned my head away from hers, she got my collar."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes I do because I'm your husband and you should trust me."

"I'm not so sure that I do," Sharpay sniffled, wanting to cry.

"Whatever I don't really care right now Sharpay. I'm tired and I've had an extremely long day, I'm going to bed."

Sharpay was floored that Troy was going to be the one to end their fight. "Not in our room you don't."

"Its my bedroom too Sharpay and I'm going to sleep in it," Troy responded angrily.

"Like hell you are," Sharpay hurried past him and out of the kitchen.

"Shit," Troy groaned as he heard her run up the stairs. He would be a damn fool if he chased his pregnant wife into their bedroom. Instead he turned off all the lights and headed for one of the guest bedrooms.

The next morning Sharpay was dressed and ready to head to the boutique when Troy came tumbling out of the guest bedroom.

"I don't want to talk to you," Sharpay glared at him as she walked past him, heading for the stairs.

"Yeah well the feeling is pretty damn mutual," Troy replied coldly as he walked into their bedroom.

"Ass," Sharpay mumbled loud enough for him to hear as she walked down the stairs.

After grabbing a cup of tea and a muffin from Starbucks, Sharpay made it into the boutique where her and Taylor were going to do a little weekend inventory. Taylor was already in the back room drinking a nice, hot cup of coffee that Sharpay was dying to drink herself.

"You look like you're in a bad mood," Taylor noticed right away.

"Extremely," Sharpay plopped herself down in the chair next to Taylor's and placed her goodies down on the table. "Troy and I had one hell of a fight."

"What'd he do now?"

"I hate Gabriella with a passion!" Sharpay exclaimed. "She hasn't even been here for a month and already she's ruining my life."

"Um I guess this isn't the best time to tell you that I told Gabriella that the three of us would have lunch today."

"No way in hell am I going out with that stupid slut! But if you go, tell her if she ever tries to kiss my husband again I will bury her little brainiac ass alive!" Sharpay screamed. "Hmmm I feel a little better now that I got that off my chest."

"What? Rewind! Gabriella and Troy kissed? What the hell? Speak now Sharpay!" Taylor was so confused but she was prepared to kick Troy's ass if he actually cheated on her best friend.

Sharpay recounted to Taylor, last night's fight with Troy and everything that had been said. "So this morning I said I didn't want to talk to him and he said the feeling's mutual…stupid jerk, I hate men!"

"Shar, I've got to say that I kind of believe Troy on this one."

"What?"

"Troy is like head over heels in love with you, he would never cheat on you in a million years."

"You're my friend Taylor, you need to take my side not his!"

"I am taking your side, I'm trying to talk some sense into you before you end up on T.V. on divorce court."

"Ugh," Sharpay groaned in frustration. "I just…ugh!" Sharpay practically screamed.

"Shar, you really need to calm down. Its not good for the …"

"The baby, I know," Sharpay sighed. "I need a few minutes by myself. I'm just going to take down that Christmas tree, I swear that I told Liza and Lisa like fifteen times to get it down. It's almost the end of January!"

"Shar I can do that, why don't you just sit back here and relax."

"I can't sit down, I need to be doing something to get my mind off of my cheating husband."

"Sharpay," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to get the boxes downstairs."

"Sharpay you shouldn't be carrying anything too heavy."

"Tay, they're all empty anyway."

"Oh right, good point."

"Finish your drink while I get the boxes and then we'll get to work together. I want to hear all about Brandon's field trip to the children's museum last week."

"Okay, okay," Taylor replied as she reached for her coffee.

"I'll be back," Sharpay stood up and headed for the little basement under her store. "Eww," she groaned as she walked down the steps, she had forgotten how dusty and nasty this place was. It wasn't often that she went down there, normally trips to the basement were resigned to her employees. "This place is a mess," Sharpay looked at all of the boxes and bins that littered the floor and not one of them had Christmas labeled on them. "Here we go," Sharpay finally spotted several boxes on a few shelving units, which were of course too tall for her to reach. She reached for a short old wooden ladder so she could get the job done. "Note to self, we need a new ladder," Sharpay muttered as her stilettos climbed up the few rickety steps. Sharpay grabbed the first box just as she felt her heel break through one of the steps. "Oh my god," Sharpay screamed as she felt herself quickly fall. The minute her body connected to the cold concrete floor, she felt piercing pain all through out her body.

"Sharpay?" Taylor questioned as she hurried down the stairs. "Oh my god Sharpay!" Taylor screamed when she saw her friend writhing in pain on the floor.

"Oh god….it hurts so much," Sharpay cried as she held onto her stomach.

Troy practically tore off down the street the minute that Chad had hopped into his car.

"Dude can I at least put on my seatbelt before you crash your car!" Chad exclaimed as Troy increased his speed. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Ugh sorry," Troy apologized as he braked at the red light.

"What's up with the emergency basketball session?" Chad questioned as he was finally able to put his seatbelt on. "I had to have my mom take the kids and you know Taylor is not going to be happy about it when she finds out."

"I just needed to play! I'm pissed off!" Troy gripped the steering wheel as he waited for the light to turn green again.

"Yeah I kind of noticed that. What happened? Did you and Sharpay have a fight?"

"She's completely unreasonable."

"I take that as a yes then," Chad chuckled.

"Shut up," Troy glared at his friend.

"Sheesh man, don't get mad at me."

"Sorry…sorry. What do you say we head over to the Redhawks private gym that they use off season?"

"We can go there?" Chad questioned, a little excited.

"I've got the keys," Troy replied. "I just need to get a way for a little bit," Troy ran his hand through his hair just as his cell phone started ringing. He glanced down and noticed it was the boutique.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"Nope," Troy grabbed his phone and turned it off. "I'm not ready to talk to her."

"What if its important."

"Nahh, I'm sure she just wants to yell at me and tell me everything else that I've done wrong. No thanks," Troy threw his phone into the backseat and continued to drive, ignoring the call from Taylor that his wife was being rushed to the emergency room.


	8. 5th Month Part 2

**Ok my sincere apologies for taking another year to update but I'm so sucky at this updating thing but at least I do post long chapters (hope thats a little consolation prize). So without further ado, here's the latest chapter:**

* * *

"You know kicking your ass during a game really always makes me feel a lot better," Troy chugged a bottle of water as he pushed open the double doors to the work out facility and felt a welcome bit of fresh air.

"I'm glad to be of service," Chad rolled his eyes as he threw his gym bag over his shoulder. "And for the record I let you win."

"Sure Chad, whatever helps you sleep at night," Troy closed his bottle and reached for his car keys.

"But you do know that you're going to have to face the music sooner or later."

Troy nodded as they walked to his car, "Want to get a beer first?"

"You know it but let me just check in with the kids first," Chad reached into a small compartment of his bag and grabbed his cell phone. "Six missed calls? Shit! I must be in trouble."

"I hope everything's alright," Troy looked to his friend who had a worried look on his face. After unlocking his car, Troy threw his bag into the backseat and was just about to get in when Chad reached out for him. "What? Are the kids alright?"

"They're fine," Chad replied nervously.

"What? What is it then? Is Taylor going to kick your ass for being out all day?"

Chad shook his head, "Troy, there's been a little accident."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry for joking around Chad. Let me get you home, what happened?"

"Troy, it was Sharpay," Chad said slowly trying to anticipate Troy's reaction.

"What?" Troy felt his heart drop and what felt like a kick to his gut.

"I'm going to drive us home alright."

"What…what happened? Is she alright?" Troy managed to ask as he leaned against his car, trying to steady himself. "Is the baby okay?" He questioned as he closed his eyes, the bile rising up in his throat.

"Troy man I don't know, the messages didn't say…they were pretty much just Taylor screaming 'where the hell are we?' She's been calling since we started playing."

"Oh my god, why did I turn off my damn phone!" Troy exclaimed. "Fuck! She's got to be fine, right? Sharpay…she's always fine, she's stronger than me."

"I'm sure she's fine Troy, the baby too. Everything's going to be alright," Chad replied, praying to god that what he had said was true. "I'll take you to the hospital."

"Okay, okay. Hurry, just hurry," Troy prayed as he sat in the passenger seat. He prayed to God that his wife and baby were okay. He would give up everything for them, their fight was just a blip on the scale, and he didn't care about it at all. All that mattered were Sharpay and the baby. "Please God, please." Troy turned his own phone back on to see that he had a ton of messages from Taylor, Ryan, and his mom. "Damnit!"

* * *

"How are you feeling today Mrs. Bolton?" another scrub clad hospital worker walked into Sharpay's hospital room for the hundredth time

"Like I fell off of a ladder," Sharpay replied as she laid on the very uncomfortable hospital bed.

"I would think so," the young man replied as he grabbed her chart and took a seat. "Broken wrist and some bruised ribs, ouch huh? And you're five months pregnant?"

"Yes," Sharpay said quickly. "Is my baby alright? The other doctor didn't say anything."

"That's what I'm here for, I'm a radiology technician so I'll do a quick ultrasound. Your ob/gyn is on her way."

"Oh thank god," Sharpay could really use a familiar face, all she wanted was for Rebecca to say that everything was just perfect with little Elmo.

"Lets prep you for the ultrasound alright. I'm sure that everything is just fine, babies are actually pretty strong and your fall wasn't too large. Did you experience any cramping when you fell?"

"No," Sharpay replied. "But the baby hasn't kicked all day which is very unusual."

"Lets take a look," the technician poured the very familiar gel onto Sharpay's tummy and grabbed the probe. As soon as he placed the probe down on Sharpay's tummy and moved it around, the baby's heartbeat immediately filled the room.

"Oh thank god," Sharpay smiled at the sound and sight of her baby. A few tears of relief rolled down her face.

"Your son looks pretty healthy to me."

"My…my son?" Sharpay questioned, shocked at what she had just heard.

"Yes your son, he appears to be fine. He's moving around and he's got a pretty steady heartbeat. Although your ob/gyn still needs to do her own exam."

"My son," Sharpay repeated again, her eyes glued to the screen and apparently her little boy. "It's a boy?"

"Oh…oh you didn't know? Stupid, Stupid Ron!" Ron hit himself repeatedly after realizing what he'd just done. "I'm so sorry, that's the fifth time this month. I didn't mean too…can you not say anything about this? I don't want to get in trouble again."

"I…um okay," Sharpay didn't quit know what to say. Honestly, she didn't care about the job security of this idiot…all that was on her mind was her son. She was pregnant with a little boy!

"Thank you so much! I could practically kiss you right now!" Sharpay looked appalled. "But I won't. Thanks …I gotta go." Ron quickly left the room.

"Strange," Sharpay mumbled as he left.

"What's strange?" Taylor questioned as she walked into the room.

"That radiologist or whatever he was," Sharpay replied. "Could you grab me a paper towel or something? He didn't even wipe all this goo off."

"Now that is strange, give me one sec," Taylor walked into the small adjoining bathroom and grabbed a bunch of toilet paper before coming back to Sharpay and wiping off her friend's stomach.

"Thanks," Sharpay replied as she lifted her hospital gown back down and pulled up her covers.

"How are you feeling?" Taylor questioned as she took a seat after throwing away the toilet paper.

"Sore all over," Sharpay sighed, "but the good news is that my little guy is alright," Sharpay patted her belly affectionately with her right hand.

"Little guy?" Taylor questioned, her dark brown eyes widening in surprise. "A boy?"

Sharpay smiled, "Apparently so. It's a boy! I still can't believe it!"

"Congrats sweetie! I would hug but I don't want to hurt you," Taylor gushed and Sharpay laughed.

"You know I wanted a girl at first but this is like the best news ever! I didn't think I would be so excited over a boy!" Sharpay cried. "But wait, does this mean I'm going to have to learn to play basketball?"

"Eww no," Taylor scrunched up her face. "But you will have to attend games and do dirty things but honey its so worth it. The love you'll have for him will be unmatched by anything else and no matter how shitty your day is, a hug and a kiss from your child will make it all better."

"Oh you are such a mom," Sharpay laughed even though a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"So are you Shar. Do you know when you can come home yet?"

"No," Sharpay shook her head. "Actually Rebecca is supposed to be here soon, and good thing too because these doctors are so incompetent here. I just want to make sure that he's really alright from someone that I trust."

"I completely understand, we'll be here as long as you are," Taylor replied, spoken like a true friend.

"We?" Sharpay questioned, Taylor was the only person that she had seen since she had been at the hospital.

"Me, Ryan and Lucy," Taylor said cautiously, gauging Sharpay's reaction.

"Oh," Sharpay frowned, her mood less pleasant. "Have you talked to Troy?" Sharpay asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

"Not yet honey but I left him and Chad messages. I know that they're together I talked to my mother in law and she said that Troy picked Chad up this morning."

"God Taylor I've really done it this time," Sharpay covered her eyes with her right hand since her left wrist was incapacitated.

"No you haven't sweetie, he's probably just blowing off steam but the minute he sees I've called he'll haul his scrawny ass back here so fast."

"I just don't know anymore, we were so awful to each other."

"That doesn't matter, he's your husband and he loves you and you're hurt, that trumps any fight."

"Taylor, I'm so conf…" Sharpay was interrupted by a much welcome visitor. "Rebecca, thank god you're here!" Sharpay was thrilled to see her doctor and long time friend.

"I got here as soon as I could honey, how are you holding up?" Rebecca rushed to her favorite patient's bedside. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Not too much, they gave me something for the pain but I was a little worried. It won't hurt the baby will it?"

"It shouldn't, they should have given you mild pain medication and I'm going to prescribe you some as well. I want to do a full examination alright."

"I'll just step outside," Taylor excused herself from patient and doctor.

* * *

"Excuse me," Troy practically collided with the front desk.

"Yes," the agitated receptionist answered without bothering to look up.

"I'm looking for my wife," Troy gripped onto the edge of the counter. "She had an accident."

"Name."

"Bolton, Troy," Troy sputtered nervously. "I mean she's Sharpay Bolton!"

The receptionist rolled her eyes as she typed, "Room 316."

Troy dashed off as soon as he heard Sharpay's room number. Not even bothering to wait for the elevator, Troy hightailed it up the stairs. Troy was pretty familiar with his surroundings since he had surgical privileges at this hospital so it didn't take him long to find her room.

"Taylor!" Troy shouted as he saw a familiar face just down the corridor.

"Where the hell have you been?" Taylor hissed as she threw her magazine down on the table.

"How is she?" Troy questioned as he reached his friend.

"Hurt!" Taylor exclaimed. "And in need of support from her husband who has been friggin AWOL all day!"

"I'm sorry," Troy sighed running a hand through his hair. "I need to see her."

"Well you can't," Taylor crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at a frustrated Troy.

"What do you mean I can't?" Troy asked.

"Look who I found," Ryan interrupted as he and Chad made their way to the bickering twosome. Ryan had been walking back into the hospital after talking to his very distressed mother who was currently vacationing in the Caribbean. It took Ryan nearly twenty minutes to convince his mother that she didn't need to fly home for Sharpay. He literally bumped into Chad as they both went to enter the revolving door at the same time.

"Oh great, it's the other asswhole," Taylor sent an evil glare her husband's way.

"Tay," Chad began as he reached out for his wife.

"Save it!" Taylor put up a hand, ignoring her husband and focusing on her best friend's husband. "And you can't see Sharpay because there's a nurse in there!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "I don't care if the president's in there; I'm her husband and I'm going in."

"Hey, hey keep it down," a very familiar voice grabbed hold of Troy's shoulder.

"Mom?" Troy turned around surprised to see his mother.

"Troy you are not going anywhere near Sharpay until you calm down," Lucy Bolton eyed her son before placing coffee and water on the small coffee table.

"I'll be a lot calmer as soon as I see my wife," Troy replied just as a nurse exited Sharpay's room. "I'm going in," Troy headed for the door.

"Don't you dare upset her," Taylor scolded on deaf ears as Troy walked into the room.

"He's so going to upset her," Ryan stated the obvious and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Pay," Troy said softly walking into the very sterile room. He hated to see her hooked up to the machines and with a cast on her wrist.

Sharpay turned around from staring aimlessly out the window. At first she didn't know whether to be angry or elated at the sight of her previously M.I.A. husband. But quickly anger settled in and she turned back to the window not bothering to acknowledge her husband.

"Oh Pay," Troy rushed to her beside and took a seat on the edge. "Are you alright?"

"I'm still alive," Sharpay replied.

"What happened honey?"

"As if you care?"

"That's not fair Pay, of course I care. I care a lot. You know that I love you."

"Well you certainly have a funny way of showing it."

"Honey I'm so sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough," Sharpay's voice was rising with each word. "I've been here all day and all by myself! And as if I don't have enough to worry about, I was scared that your stupid ass was lying in a ditch somewhere! Where the hell have you been all day?"

"I'm sorry; I had my phone off when Chad and I were playing basketball."

"Basketball? You've been playing basketball all this time?"

"I was still upset about our fight and I needed some time to cool off. Honestly, at the time Shar, I just didn't want to be bothered."

"Wow Troy I don't know what to say," Sharpay shook her head in disbelief before continuing. "I was upset too but I still acted like an adult. I have responsibilities; I can't just vanish for a day. Grow up Troy!"

"What do you want me to say? I've already said I'm incredibly sorry. I'll say it again a million times if you want me too."

"No I don't want your apologies Troy, they don't mean much these days."

"Sharpay," Troy interrupted his wife.

"Before I was the one worried about having this baby but you're the one who isn't ready. You're not ready to really have a family, to be responsible for another human being."

"That's a load of crap and…"

"Is it? I mean honestly Troy; clearly this baby and I rank below your precious basketball."

"I messed up royally Sharpay, I get it, I really do. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you today but I can't take it back. But I am more than ready to be a father to this baby."

"I need a little time by myself Troy."

Troy nodded, he didn't want to upset her anymore in her condition, "Alright you rest and I'll come back later."

"No you don't understand, I need a little time away from you Troy. The nurse should be back soon with my discharge papers and Ryan already said that he would take me home. When…when I get home I don't want you to be there."

"Pay," Troy's heart was aching, this was not what he wanted to hear.

"Just for a little bit," Sharpay took a sharp intake of breath, this wasn't exactly easy for her either. "There's a lot I need to think about."

"I don't want to leave you Pay, you're hurt," Troy protested softly.

"Ryan will take care of me, I'll be fine okay. Please Troy, I think we need this. Please," Sharpay pleaded hoping that he would understand.

"Okay," Troy nodded, not believing that he was able to get the words out. "Remember that I love you and I want this baby, I want us."

"I know," Sharpay said quietly as Troy dejectedly walked out of her room.

A little while later, Sharpay was dressed (thanks to Taylor's help) and more than ready to leave the hospital. Troy was already gone, no one knew where he'd gone after he ran out of Sharpay's hospital room. An orderly wheeled Sharpay down to the front entrance of the hospital while Ryan went off to retrieve his car from the parking garage.

"You ready to go home sis?" Ryan questioned as he drove off from the hospital.

"Actually can I go home with you?"

"Um of course but can I ask why?" Ryan turned to face Sharpay who was staring solemnly at her hands.

"Because I told Troy that I wanted to be alone but I don't think he's going to listen to what I want. He's probably sitting at home waiting for me and I just can't deal with that right now."

"Are you sure Shar?"

Sharpay nodded, "Yes I'm sure."

"Ok," Ryan drove on, worried for his sister.

Anyone could see that Troy and Sharpay were made for each other. He just hoped that this was only a little bump on the road for them, they just had to overcome this. When they arrived at the Evans' palatial estate, Ryan helped Sharpay settle into her childhood bedroom. All she wanted to do was sleep but Ryan made her eat a little something. He prepared one of his famed gourmet meals: grilled cheese and creamy tomato soup. Once Sharpay ate a substantial amount, she went to sleep or at least tried to. Ryan decided to sleep in his old room too instead of in his guest house. He dug out his old walkie-talkies from his closet and gave one to Sharpay in case she needed him. It was quite difficult to just yell for someone in the sprawling mansion. There was an intercom system but in order for Sharpay to use it, she would be required to get out of bed and she was under strict orders to take it easy for the time being.

* * *

Troy stood on the porch of his childhood home waiting for his parents to open their front door. It didn't take long for the door to swing open and the smiling face of his mother to greet him.

"Troy, hi," Lucy ushered her son inside her warm home.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Were the first words out of Troy's mouth.

Lucy was a little shocked at first but answered quickly, "Of course darling, you know that you're always welcome here."

"Thanks Mom," Troy said sincerely.

"I just made dinner, come eat with me. Your father won't be home from practice for a few more hours," Lucy led them into the kitchen. Troy sat at the table, not saying a word while his mother prepared their plates. "So," Lucy placed a plate in front of her firstborn. "Are you going to finally tell me why you're here and not at your own house with your wife who very much needs you."

"That's just it," Troy looked up, his eyes heavy with sadness. "She doesn't need me."

"Troy of course she needs you!" Lucy sat down across from her son.

"No she told me she wanted some time apart."

"Oh Troy," Lucy gently squeezed Troy's hand from across the table. "Honey, I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, I threatened to leave your father many times when I was pregnant with you and Tara too."

Troy forced a smiled, "Thanks Mom," he replied although he didn't feel one bit better.

"Sharpay's going through a lot now, being pregnant with your first is definitely not easy. Don't give up on her honey."

"Never, Mom, never," Troy said valiantly and he meant it. There was no way he was going to let Sharpay walk out of his life. He was more than prepared to fight for her and their child, he just hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

No matter what she did, Sharpay just couldn't get comfortable in her old bed. She knew exactly what the problem was too. Troy. It was Troy, this was the second night in a row that she had slept without Troy's arms around her ever expanding waist. It was only nine o' clock but Sharpay was desperate for sleep to take over her tired body. All she could think about was Troy and how broken he had looked when he disappeared about of her hospital room. She'd never seen him that sad before and she felt horrible for putting that pained look in his normally sparkling blue eyes. But he'd hurt her too, very badly, and she was still upset. This wasn't them, they weren't fighters. Sure they had minor disagreements at least once a week but they were quickly forgotten with hugs and lots of kisses.

Sharpay forced herself to sit up, figuring she'd better go to the bathroom. She seethed in pain as she tried to stand up, she was thinking this wasn't the best idea but now she really had to go. Slowly but surely she made her way to the private bathroom in the corner. She was wearing one of Ryan's t-shirts and a pair of his yoga shorts, folded over a few times and worn under her bump. Thank goodness that she didn't have any buttons, snaps or zippers because going to the bathroom would be even more difficult. Once she was finished and in even more pain, Sharpay decided to take a pain pill. She had been hesitant to take one because of the baby even though Rebecca said it was fine. After sitting down on her bed again, Sharpay reached for the walkie talkie on the bedside table.

"Golden throat to Jazz Square," Sharpay giggled lightly as she used their 'old' names.

"Jazz Square here, what's wrong golden throat?"

"Can you bring me some juice Ry so I can take one of these pain pills."

"I'll be right there Shar. Don't move!"

"Thanks Ry."

"Jazz square out."

Sharpay smiled as she placed the walkie talkie back down. She grabbed her cell phone which was right next to it and was slightly disappointed to see that there were no missed calls from Troy. He really was giving her the space she wanted but a part of her was sad that he wasn't checking in with her, being his usual overprotective and very loving self. Sharpay had always complained about Troy's mission in life to protect her but secretly she loved his hovering. She really was a lucky woman to have a husband as wonderful as Troy.

"What are you doing?" Ryan rushed into the room with a tall glass of orange juice. "Why don't you have your pretty little butt under the covers?"

"I had to pee but I definitely over did it," Sharpay explained to her very concerned twin "Wrist hurts. Ribs hurt."

"Why didn't you call me?" Ryan placed the glass down and grabbed the bottle of pain medication.

"Eww Ryan, you're so not going to help me go to the bathroom."

"Eww," Ryan echoed his sister. "I would just help you walk there not…in there." He opened the bottle and poured out two pills. "Here take these."

"Maybe I should only take one."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "If you're in so much pain, you need two."

"But the baby," Sharpay began to protest.

"Will be fine," Ryan finished Sharpay's sentence. "Rebecca knows what she's doing, she wouldn't prescribe anything to harm you or the baby," Ryan placed the pills in Sharpay's right hand.

"Thanks," Sharpay quickly put them in her mouth just s Ryan handed her the glass of juice. She washed the pills down with juice and took another sip for good measure.

"That's a good girl," Ryan smirked and Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Now get under the covers."

"Yes father, whatever you say."

"Let me help," Ryan offered.

"Thanks," Sharpay was ever grateful as Ryan pulled the covers back and she managed to lay back down.

"Sweet dreams Shar," Ryan whispered as he tucked her back in.

"Actually I think I might watch a little T.V. I'm having a hard time sleeping but hopefully these pills will help."

"I'll get the remote," Ryan scurried across the room to grab the T.V remote sitting atop the blu-ray player. He turned the old flat screen on before heading back over to his sister.

"Thanks Ry," Sharpay smiled as Ryan handed her the remote.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Um," Sharpay spoke quietly, "Would you stay with me for a little bit?"

Ryan's lips broke out into a huge grin, "Thought you'd never ask." He raced to the other side of the bed before grabbing a big fluffy pink pillow and placing it on the bottom of the bed. He laid down on his stomach, resting his head on her soft pillow. This was exactly how they watched T.V. together during their childhood, whether in her room or his.

Sharpay flipped through the channels with Ryan vetoing many of her choices. She was about to yell that she was the one in pain and she should choose what they watch when she landed on Grease, one of their favorites. "Perfect," the twins said simultaneously. Sharpay reached over once again, forgetting about the stabbing pain for a second, to grab the walkie-talkie. Sharpay held the talk button down, "Love you jazz square."

Ryan pulled his walkie-talkie out of his picket, "Right back at you golden throat."

* * *

Troy was searching for a basketball game when he heard the front door begin to turn. It was about time his father return from his usual nightly Wildcat practice. After all these years Jack Bolton was still East High's champion winning coach and showed no signs of retiring anytime soon.

"Hey son," Jack greeted Troy as he walked into the living room.

"Hey Dad," Troy looked up at his father who was in the process of taking off his jacket and gym shoes.

"Where's your Mom?" Jack questioned, once he was all settled.

"Upstairs, she had a little work to do in the office and then she said she was going to turn in a little early."

"Good, we can talk then," Jack replied as he sat down on the couch next to his only son. "How you doing?"

Troy shrugged not bothering with a verbal response, it was pretty obvious how he was doing.

"That's what I thought. How's Sharpay?" Troy shrugged again. "You fucked up didn't you?"

"Dad!" Troy exclaimed, surprised to hear the foul language coming out of his father's mouth.

"What?" Jack questioned. "Did you or didn't you?"

Troy sighed and closed his eyes, "I did."

Jack nodded, "It always happens to the best of us my son, especially the Bolton men."

"Dad what do I do?" it was the first time that Troy had asked his father for help since he'd been married.

"You start by apologizing."

"I already have, she's still pissed. Why else do you think I'm sitting here watching T.V. in your house?""

"True," Jack pointed out. "You beg for forgiveness then Troy. I mean on your knees groveling. You need to prove to her how much you love her. You do love her don't you Troy?"

"Of course I love her! Sharpay, she's…" Troy paused trying to find the right words, the love he felt for his wife was almost indescribable. "She's my life, my whole world. There isn't anything that I would not do for her. She's the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep."

Jack grinned to himself, he was happy that his son knew that Sharpay was the best thing to ever happen to him. Troy had found his true love much like he had. Lucile Jane Reed now Bolton was still the first and last thing he thought about everyday as well. "You need to tell her all of that Troy. Too often we take for granted the ones we love."

"Dad, Sharpay knows that I love her."

"But not like that, not in those exact words. This might mean more than just an average I love you."

"Dad I don't know," Troy said skeptically, Jack Bolton was known for many things and a romance expert was not one of them.

"How long have you been married?"

"Almost two years."

"And how long have your mother and I been married?"

"Uh…" Troy stumbled, feeling guilty he didn't know the answer. He knew it was somewhere around thirty years or so, give or take a year or two.

"Thirty," Jack smiled. "Now who do you think knows more about marriage?"

"Mom," Troy chuckled for the first time all day.

"Very funny Troy. You can keep laughing all the way to the divorce court."

"Dad that's not funny," Troy glared at his father.

"Exactly, now listen to your old man for once."

"Do I have a choice?"

"What do you think? You need to something major for your wife before you end up permanently sleeping in your old bed upstairs."

"What am I supposed to do? Whisk her away to some tropical island?"

"No it's not just about the two of you anymore. You have a family to consider now. In four months you're going to be a father. It's the hardest but yet the most rewarding responsibility you'll ever have. From now on, everything you do will be about your child."

Troy nodded, listening to his father wasn't as horrible as he thought it would be. "So I should do something for the baby?"

"Bingo! You're not as stupid as I thought Troy."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Dad…"

"No seriously. I was so stupid when I was your age Troy. I was so unprepared to be a father and let's face it you were a bit of an accident."

"Dad," Troy began, he didn't want to hear that he was an accident. "Seriously…an over share."

"But the best accident ever," Jack continued on. "I was seriously scared shitless but the moment the doctor handed you to me, all my fear disappeared…well until we brought you home and had no idea what the hell to do with you. But I loved you and I still love you. I know your mother and I raised a good man and I know that you will do right by your wife."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ryan mumbled in his sister's bed just as she stood up.

"Oh good you're up," Sharpay turned around to face her brother, she'd just put her leggings on and was now ready to go.

"The question is, why are you up? And why are you wearing that?"

Sharpay looked down to herself and shrugged, "I can't put my dress back on with all of those buttons so I only threw my leggings on because this shirt of yorus is pretty long but I'm ready now."

"Ready for what?" Ryan questioned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It was only seven and way too early to be alive on a Sunday morning.

"I want you to take me home."

Fifteen minutes later and Ryan was pulling his little sports car into Sharpay's long driveway, "Here you are, home sweet home."

"Thanks Ry, I really appreciate it. I know it's still super early for you but I need to talk to Troy."

"Shar I understand and don't you worry about me, I am going right back to sleep. Now don't move," Ryan swung his door open and rushed to the other side, helping his pregnant and injured sister up to her front door. Ryan also grabbed Sharpay's purse and her dress before using her key to unlock the front door.

"Troy," Sharpay called. "Troy." No answer.

"He's probably still sleeping like a normal person," Ryan said followed by a yawn.

"Oh right, I'll just check upstairs."

"No you go on into the family room to relax. You were in so much pain walking down the stairs earlier so I'll go wake Troy's lazy ass up."

"Alright," Sharpay headed down the long hallway while Ryan ran up the stairs. "Is he coming?" Sharpay asked when Ryan suddenly appeared in the doorway a few moments later.

"Um…he's not here."

"What?" Sharpay asked shocked.

"I guess that he actually listened to you."

"Oh my god! Where is he? And why didn't he call me?"

"Shar you asked him for some space, he was just listening to you."

"But he never listens to me. Do you…"

"Do I what?"

"Do you think he's with her?"

"Okay!" Ryan exclaimed. "This pregnancy has got you crazier than ever. Your husband wants nothing to do with Gabriella. He's probably at Chad and Taylor's sleeping on Brandon's top bunk."

"Oh I didn't even think of that," Sharpay immediately grabbed the cordless which happened to be on the table right next to her.

"Shar isn't it a little early to call? It's not even seven thirty yet."

"Are you kidding? With two little kids, Taylor's up at the crack of dawn everyday."

"Hello?"

"Tay it's me."

"Oh Shar, how are you?"

"I'm alright, in a little pain."

"Are you taking your pills?"

"Yes."

"Good and you better be taking it easy. I'm coming by later to check on you. Is Ryan still with you?"

Sharpay nodded, even though Taylor couldn't see her. "Yeah he's been such a great help," she grinned at Ryan.

"I'll relieve him them. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Actually I was wondering if Troy was at your house."

"Oh hell no!" Taylor exclaimed. "Chad was all kinds of crazy trying to get me to let Troy spend the night but I said absolutely not."

"Ugh," Sharpay frowned.

"Everything okay?"

"I just don't know where he is."

"Did you call him?"

"No of course not," Sharpay rolled her eyes at her stupidity. "That would have been the intelligent thing to do. I guess that's next o my list. I'll see you later okay Tay, I really need to talk to him." After hanging up with Taylor, Sharpay immediately called her husband's cell phone.

"Hello," a female voice answered.

Sharpay was taken back by the very feminine voice. She could feel the panic rising in her body. Who the hell was her husband with? "Hello," Sharpay said hesitantly.

"How are you doing honey?"

Sharpay breathed a sigh of relief as she realized who was on the other line. "Honesty I've been better Lucy."

"Oh sweetheart," Lucy Bolton sighed sympathetically. "What can I do for you?"

"Could you um put Troy on the phone?"

"Sure let me go wake him up."

"Oh no Lucy don't do that."

"Are you sure? He's been drooling on my couch for way too long."

"Is it...would it be alright if I came over?"

"Honey you know that you are always welcome here."

"Thanks Lucy."

"Now you come on over and wake up sleeping beauty over here."

"Sure Lucy, I'll see you in a few."

"Bye dear."

Sharpay hung up the phone and was met with her brother's hand. "Thanks," Sharpay smiled gratefully as Ryan helped her up to her feet.

"You're welcome," Ryan grinned. "Let's get you to the in-laws."

"You're the best Ry."

"Oh don't I know it. And just to let you know, if I'm not this kid's godfather, I will sever all ties to our relationship."'

"Is that a threat?" Sharpay questioned as they walked towards the front door.

"Maybe."

"You'll have to prove yourself first."

"Doing what?"

"Well I can certainly tell you what you can't do."

"Go on, I'm listening."

"You can't use my baby to pick up chicks."

"Oh come on Shar, that's like the best part of having a baby!"

"Absolutely not, my baby is not a chance for you to have a booty call!"

"You ruin everything," Ryan muttered.

"I'll let you teach the baby jazz squares and yoga, Troy will so hate that."

"Now you're talking," Ryan grinned as they hopped back in his car.

After pulling into the elder Boltons' driveway, Sharpay leaned over and kissed her brother's cheek. "Thanks Ryan. Now you go sleep in your own bed."

"Are you sure? I can' wait for you if you'd like."

"Really Ryan, you've gone above and beyond for me. I know you're exhausted so please go home. Besides Troy and I will be going home together."

"Alright Shar but call me when you get home so I know that everything's alright."

"I promise," Sharpay replied as she got out of the car. She waved quickly before heading up the front steps of the Bolton's wrap around porch. Before Sharpay could knock, the door swung open and Lucy Bolton welcomed her daughter-in-law into her arms. Sharpay winced at the sudden impact.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Lucy apologized upon seeing Sharpay's pain stricken face.

"It's alright," Sharpay replied, trying to catch her breath.

"No it isn't," Lucy sighed apologetically. "I wasn't thinking."

"Really I'll live Lucy," Sharpay smiled as they walked inside.

"I'm so.."

"Lucy don't say it," Sharpay laughed.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Um…"

"Have you eaten?" Lucy questioned, looking Sharpay over as if she could tell whether or not the young woman had eaten from her appearance. "I'll fix everyone breakfast," she didn't let Sharpay answer the question. "Come on into the kitchen, I've already made tea for us."

"That actually would be pretty great."

"Oh dear I forgot, Troy's in the living room if you want to wake him up."

"You know…I think I'll let him sleep for a little longer."

Lucy nodded, "I don't know what they were doing but Jack didn't turn in until after midnight. He said that he and Troy were busy doing research whatever that means."

"Hmm, research?" Sharpay questioned as she followed her mother in law into the kitchen.

"Probably on basketball," Lucy rolled her eyes dramatically as she grabbed two mugs for their tea. Sharpay nodded in agreement as she sat down at the cozy breakfast nook in the corner. "What would you like in your tea honey?"

"Just a little sugar and some honey if you have it."

"I think we have another bottle around here somewhere," Lucy opened the door to her pantry. "Hmmm, now I know I bought one not to long ago," Lucy looked all around until she finally spotted the small jar on the top shelf. "Ugh this is why I don't like it when Jack puts away the groceries," she mumbled as she attempted to reach the jar. Thinking she had a good reach, Lucy leaned higher on her tippy toes only to knock the jar down, causing the glass to shatter all over the floor and an ooey gooey mess to form. "Oh great, just great."

"Oh let me help you," Sharpay was on her way to stand up when Lucy stopped her.

"Sharpay you are in no condition to help me."

"I can at least get you the broom and some wet paper towels," Sharpay offered.

"Hey is everything okay in here?" Troy rushed into the room, "I heard a…" Troy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his wife sitting down at the table. "Sharpay?" he questioned, afraid that she wasn't real.

"Hi," Sharpay nervously bit her lip.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked, walking closer to her, narrowly missing the glass mess on the gray kitchen tile.

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

"What are you doing here?" Troy questioned.

"Looking for you," she replied.

"I thought you wanted a little space."

"Why don't you two go talk in the living room," Lucy suggested as her son and daughter in law stared at each otherr, they were so lost in each other that they'd forgotten she was still in the room.

Troy nodded, "Let me give you a hand," Troy helped Sharpay up to her feet and guided her around his mother's mess.

Sharpay held onto Troy's hand as the two walked to the living room. She'd missed his touch and just having their hands intertwined was enough to make her happy. Sharpay sat down on the couch while Troy attempted to tidy up his 'bed.' "Troy, its fine, just sit."

Troy who was in the process of folding a blanket, pushed the it aside and sat down next to his wife. "Oh," he stood back up and pulled out a stack of papers that he had accidentally sat on.

"What's all this?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh um," Troy reluctantly handed over the papers to his wife.

"Rocking chairs?" Sharpay flipped through all the pages.

Troy nodded, "Yeah my dad and I were thinking of making one for the nursery. He made one for my mom when she was pregnant with Tara and she loved it. Plus it was the only way they could get Tara to sleep."

"That's very nice of you," Sharpay smiled as she placed the stack back down on the couch. "It'll look great in the nursery," Sharpay said as an awkward silence engulfed the two.

"I love you," Troy blurted out breaking the silence.

Sharpay sighed, "I know that you love me Troy but…"

"No buts Pay, I love you and I know you know that I love you but I don't think you know the extent of my love for you. You are my whole life, you're my everything. You're the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think about before I close my eyes at night. You're bossy and demanding but so kind and understanding. You have the biggest heart out of anyone I know and you're so beautiful, inside and out. You make me want to be a better person."

"Troy," Sharpay let out as a tear fell down her cheek, there was no way she could resist all of that. Troy was never the best at expressing himself but what he had just said was so beautiful.

"I've been miserable these past two nights, I can't sleep without you."

"Me too," Sharpay admitted.

"I want to come home."

"I want you to come home too but Troy this doesn't solve all of our problems."

"I know Pay but it's a start."

* * *

Fresh from his daily morning jog, Jack came into the kitchen through the back door. "What are you doing?" he asked his wife upon seeing her down on her knees.

"I dropped a jar," Lucy turned around from her mess.

"Need any help?"

"No I've got it but thank you."

"Alright Luce, is Troy up yet? We've got to get to work on our little project."

"Don't go in there!" Lucy exclaimed.

"And why not?" a confused Jack questioned.

"Sharpay's here and they're talking."

"Oh," Jack nodded, understanding. "I hope he takes my advice."

"Oh god," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Honey you're not the best at giving marital advice."

"Well I must be doing something right," Jack smirked at his wife, "you're still here, aren't you?"

"Barely Jack, just barely," she laughed before she went back to the task at hand.

* * *

"I hate it when we fight Troy."

"So do I," Troy caressed her right hand before squeezing it gently.

"We're not fighters."

"No we make love not war," Troy smirked.

"Troy" Sharpay giggled in spite of herself.

"Its true and I don't want to fight with you anymore Pay."

"Neither do I Troy."

"We need to start talking more okay, I think we were both keeping a lot inside."

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah we were. I know that you don't want to upset me right now but I'm not glass, I promise you that I won't break…even if it's about what's her name."

Troy rolled his eyes, "You know honey I can't even stand what's her name myself. I spend way too much time with her but she just can't take a hint. I can't believe we dated for two years, what was I thinking? She's clingy, ditzy, laughs at everything you say but surprisingly she'll be a great doctor."

Sharpay grinned, "See I was right, she is a twat! And look you were talking about that giggling buffoon and I didn't get upset, in fact I'm rather happy."

Troy chuckled, "I guess this just proves how strong you are. But in all seriousness Sharpay I just want this pregnancy to go as smoothly as possible…clearly I've screwed it up already."

"Honey," Sharpay began grabbing his hand reassuringly, "it was not your fault. I had no business climbing up on that old ladder in the first place. I will be so much more careful from now on."

"We're so lucky that nothing happened to Elmo," Troy reached down and touched her belly. "Does this hurt?"

"No I'm fine and yes Troy, we're more than lucky, we're blessed that he's alright. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't okay."

"He?" Troy questioned, unsure if he'd heard her correctly.

Sharpay nodded as she placed her hand on top of Troy's which was still placed on her belly. "This stupid intern told me that my son was alright during my ultrasound."

"Oh my god!" Troy couldn't believe it, he was going to have a son.

"Rebecca confirmed it too after she gave me a full examination," Sharpay smiled at Troy's very surprised face.

"Oh my god!" He yelled again before engulfing his wife into his arms, holding on for dear life.

"Troy…hurts," Sharpay painfully breathed out.

"Oh," Troy pulled away quickly. "Baby I'm so sorry, I didn't' mean to hurt you."

"I know Troy, I know. You were just excited and I can't blame you, I am too! I thought I was just going to burst when I would out. I've been dying to tell you too."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Me too but lets move on Troy. It happened and we can't go back, we can only move forward."

"All I want to do is go forward with you and our son."

"Then lets go home Troy, we've spent enough time apart. And I for one am dying to sleep in our bed again."

"With my arms around you," Troy added, knowing that it was her favorite way to sleep.

"Not yet," Sharpay pointed to her bruised ribs." But how about laying on your chest."

"I'll take it," Troy smiled.

"Good, now come here you," Sharpay leaned in as did Troy, each bracing themselves for a kiss. It had been so long since their lips had last touched that they savored every moment of their wonderful kiss.

"Lets go home Pay," Troy grinned as he stood up before helping his wife. He grabbed his keys off of the coffee table and the two headed to the kitchen, hand in hand.

"Hey you two, everything okay now?" Lucy asked but judging by their smiling faces and the hand holding, she knew that everything was alright.

"We're good," Sharpay grinned.

"Good," Jack winked at his son who rolled his eyes.

"How about I get started on a big breakfast?" Lucy suggested to her family.

"Actually Mom, we're both exhausted. I'm taking my wife and son home for some rest."

"Ok honey, you get some sleep and please take it easy Sharpay. We'll see you later."

"Bye kids," Jack added. "And Troy, I'll get some wood so we can start on the chair."

"Thanks Dad, I'll call you guys later." Troy grabbed his cell phone which Lucy had left in the kitchen before he led Sharpay back to the front door.

"Wait…did he just say son?" Troy and Sharpay heard Lucy scream from the kitchen.

"Time to go," Troy whispered to Sharpay, knowing that they'd get stuck with his very joyous mother any second now.

"Agreed," Sharpay unlocked the door just as Lucy screamed once more. "I'm going to have a grandson!"

"Oh shit," Troy groaned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you guys think! I always feel like I have trouble during emotional scenes. I just wanted to get them back together because of course we need to move onto month 6 which will feature laughter and more happier times. Troy and Sharpay are about to try their hand out at babysitting for Mia and Brandon. Thanks again!**


	9. 6th Month

**

* * *

**

No, you're not dreaming, I've actually updated lol. I know that I'm a horrible updater, I just can't help it. Real life has been super crazy for me!

**Here's the first part:**

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" Sharpay questioned as she slowly made her way into the kitchen.

Troy looked up from his bowl of cereal, "Honey I know you love your car but where exactly are you going to put our son?"

"Well maybe instead of selling it, I can keep it at my parents' house," Sharpay suggested as she headed to the refrigerator. She was all ready for her post breakfast snack. "They have plenty of room in their garages."

"Pay, you know we already have a buyer and he'll be here soon."

"I just don't think that I'll be able to watch this travesty unfold," Sharpay sniffled as she grabbed last night's leftovers.

Troy chuckled lightly, "I think you'll live."

"No seriously," Sharpay turned around from putting her food in the microwave. "I don't think I can handle it, I'll probably cry and don't you dare say one word about me being so damn hormonal!"

"Pay I wasn't going to say a word."

"You were thinking it," Sharpay glared at him just as the doorbell rang. "Oh my god!"

"I guess he's here," Troy reached for the keys in front of him and stood up to answer the door. "You coming?"

"Are you kidding?"

Troy chuckled, "I'll be right back."

"Make sure he takes good care of my baby," Sharpay sniffled.

"Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye?" Troy joked.

"I already did last night," Sharpay replied seriously. "Just go do it, get it over with!"

Ten minutes later, Troy was back with a big fat check after officially selling Sharpay's custom made Mercedes convertible.

"What took you so long?"

Troy shrugged, "Alex is a nice guy, and we have a lot in common. He was already admiring your Range Rover too." The Range Rover was a gift from Troy to Sharpay and Elmo the other day. Sharpay needed a good stable car for the baby; a two seater just wasn't going to get the job done. Lucky for Troy, his BMW sat five so putting a car seat in wouldn't be a problem.

"Hasn't he taken enough from me? He wants my new car too! He'll probably be back when Elmo is born to take him too."

"Overreacting much honey?"

"I am not," Sharpay huffed as she glanced away from Troy and noticed the clock on the wall. "We need to get going; we're supposed to be at Chad and Taylor's by ten."

"Oh right, I didn't realize it was so late. I'll grab our bags."

"Great and I'll grab a granola bar for the ride!"

* * *

"We're here," Troy announced as he pulled Sharpay's new sleek and silver Range Rover into the Danforths long driveway.

"Why thank you captain obvious," Sharpay rolled her eyes as she unbuckled her seat belt.

Troy rolled his eyes too but for different reasons. Sharpay's little sarcastic comment was one of many he'd endured during the past couple of weeks, all the result of a surge in hormones. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Just get the bags Troy, I don't want to be late," Sharpay huffed as she opened the passenger side of the door.

"Sure honey," Troy responded politely despite the fact that she was really testing his nerves today. He just hoped that she would treat the kids better than she did him this weekend. After Troy climbed out of the car, he made his way to the trunk to fetch their two small overnight bags…well Troy's bag was relatively small but from the looks of Sharpay's, it seemed as if she planned to stay for a while.

"Troy, for god's sake hurry up!" Sharpay bellowed, she was already at the front door and waiting for her husband to join her.

"Coming," Troy flung his navy blue duffle bag over his shoulder and held Sharpay's in his left hand so he could shut the trunk. He quickly made his way to Sharpay and pressed the doorbell, silently wondering to himself why she hadn't already done that.

"Hey guys," Chad opened the door to great his dear friends.

'Hi," Sharpay smiled, the first one that Troy had seen all day. "We're reporting for duty."

"Perfect timing," Chad welcomed them into their home and Troy dropped their bags by the front door.

"Where are the little monsters?" Troy was quite excited to watch Brandon and Mia for the weekend while Chad and Taylor celebrated their anniversary.

"Brandon's watching T.V. and Tay's got Mia upstairs, she should be down in a sec. Make yourselves at home, you practically live here anyway. I'm just going to run upstairs and get our stuff so we can go," Chad explained to the two.

"Alright man thanks," Troy replied as Chad went upstairs, taking the stairs two by two.

"Come on, lets go sit with Brandon," Sharpay suggested, quickly heading to the family room with Troy following her.

"Uncle Troy! Auntie Sharpie!" Brandon flung himself off of the couch and straight into Sharpay's arms, nearly knocking her down in the process.

"Oh careful buddy, I'm still a little sore," Sharpay told the little guy as she hugged him back. It had only been a month since her little fall but her ribs still caused her slight discomfort and she still had two more weeks of wearing the cast on her left wrist.

"Sorry Sharpie," Brandon looked down to the floor, ashamed that he'd hurt one of his favorite people.

"Oh sweetie, its okay," Sharpay hugged him again. "I'm alright, don't get all sad on me kiddo. This is supposed to be our super duper fun weekend, remember?"

Brandon nodded against her and slowly a smile formed on his little face, "Yeah!"

"That's right buddy!" Sharpay exclaimed and the two high fived.

"Hey, I'm feeling a little lonely over here! Do you have any more hugs left?" Troy questioned.

Brandon nodded, "I always have more hugs for you, Uncle Troy!' Brandon detached himself from Sharpay and made a beeline for Troy's long legs.

"Thanks bud," Troy bent down and grabbed Brandon by his short legs and swung him around the room.

"Uncle Troy!" Brandon burst into a fit of giggles as he was spun in the air.

"What?" Troy laughed right along with him and Sharpay couldn't help but smile. Troy was so great with Brandon; Sharpay had no doubts about Troy being a wonderful father. Their weekend babysitting job would only strengthen the fact.

"Put me down!" Brandon laughed.

"What was that buddy? I can't hear you."

"I'm dizzy dizzy wizzy, put me down!"

"What?"

"Put me down…please!" Brandon added, after careful consideration.

"Oh sure," Troy put Brandon down firmly on his feet.

"Whoa," Brandon stumbled back, falling back onto the couch.

Sharpay rushed to his side, "Sweetie are you alright?"

"Oh, he's fine," Troy sat down next to Brandon.

"He looks sick," Sharpay shot Troy a nasty look. The last thing they needed was for Brandon to spew his breakfast after their first five minutes of babysitting…that definitely would not go over well with Taylor.

"That was awesome! Do it again Uncle Troy!" Brandon screamed, jumping up on the couch.

"Whatever it is, it will have to wait so sit your little bottom back on the couch," Taylor said as she carried little Mia into the room who was scrambling to get down.

"Hey Taylor and hello beautiful girl," Sharpay grabbed Mia out of her mother's arms and placed several kisses on her chubby chipmunk cheeks.

"Hi Taylor, how are you?" Troy asked cheerfully.

"Troy," Taylor glared at him; she was still holding a slight grudge against Troy for the way he head treated Sharpay during the accident.

"Am I ever going to get back in your good graces?" Troy questioned while Sharpay gave him a sympathetic look. If she could forgive Troy than Taylor should have been able to as well.

"If you don't kill my kids this weekend then maybe," Taylor replied.

"Good enough," Troy shrugged, it was a start in the right direction.

"So where is your list of instructions? I just know that you have one for us," Sharpay smirked as she shifted Mia in her arms.

"The kitchen," Taylor laughed, Sharpay knew her all too well. "And it's not that long, I swear."

"Yeah right, I think I'll be the judge of that."

"Come on Tay, we've got to go," Chad joined the group in the family room; as much as he loved his kids, he needed a little break and was anxious to leave as soon as possible.

"I need a minute to go over everything with Sharpay, we'll be quick. Come on Shar," Taylor began to head off to the kitchen.

"Be right back," Sharpay put Mia back down on the ground and the little girl toddled off to Troy.

Chad walked over to the kitchen a few minutes later, "Are you about finished yet?"

"Yeah just a sec," Taylor turned her attention back to her friend. "And Mia sleeps with her puppy and bear with the door closed. Bedtime for Brandon is at 8 o'clock and he likes to sleep with his night light on and with his little stuffed wildcat. Hmmm I think that's everything, do you have any questions?"

"No, I've got it," Sharpay smiled back.

"Great Shar, we really appreciate you guys watching the kids for us."

"And we appreciate it too, we need a little practice," Sharpay patted her blossoming six months pregnant belly.

Taylor grinned, "You'll do great, don't worry."

"Tay…seriously!" Chad pointed to his Rolex, indicating that they were late before he walked back over to his kids and Troy.

"Ugh," Taylor rolled her eyes, "What do you say about the guys watching the kids and you and I go celebrate my anniversary?"

Sharpay laughed softly, "Maybe next year when I'm at my wit's end with a new baby. You know that you're going to have fun besides you're about to get laid…"

"God, it has been a while," Taylor chuckled as she ran her hand through her long, dark hair.

"Go procreate so we can have babies close to the same age."

"Not gonna happen Shar, my uterus is officially closed for business this year."

"Finally," Chad jumped up to his feet as Sharpay and Taylor joined the group. He was more than ready to hit the road. "Bye buddy, be good," Chad hugged and kissed Brandon goodbye.

"Bye daddy, you be good too," Brandon replied with a big, fat smile.

"Fat chance," Troy mumbled under his breath only to receive a menacing glare from Taylor.

"Bye sweetheart, you be a good boy for Sharpay and Troy. I want a very good report so be on your best behavior and be nice to your little sister too," Taylor kissed both of Brandon's plump little cheeks and hugged him close.

"Do I get a present if I'm good?" Brandon asked, a present would definitely motivate some extra good behavior.

"Maybe," Taylor winked as she went to kiss Mia whom Chad had just finished saying goodbye to. "Bye sweetheart, be good and have fun," Taylor kissed Mia and gave her a great big hug before slowly releasing her. "Mommy loves you so much."

"Bye Mommy," Mia waved quickly, "Me wub you lots!"

"I love you too Brandon," Taylor added, realizing that she'd forgotten to tell her oldest first.

"Love you too Mommy," Brandon told his mother.

"Come on Tay," Chad gently nudged his wife.

"We've got it covered Tay, everything will be fine," Sharpay encouraged her friend. "We'll call if we need you but we probably won't…so go have a nice, relaxing weekend alone."

Taylor grinned, she could always count on Sharpay. "You're right, I totally trust you guys, nothing could possibly go wrong. Let's go honey."

"Bye guys, we'll see you tomorrow afternoon," Chad waved goodbye to everyone."

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow," Troy replied.

"Bye my babies," Taylor waved repeatedly even as Chad dragged her out of the room.

"Alright! They're finally gone!" Troy exclaimed, a minute after Chad and Taylor left. "Who's ready to have some real fun now?

"Me! Me!" Brandon jumped up on the couch.

"Where Mommy?" Mia questioned as her little bottom lip began to tremble.

"Mia, Mommy and Daddy went bye-bye," Sharpay explained to the almost two year old little girl.

"Need Mommy! Want Mommy!" Mia began to wail and the tears that were threatening to spill came gushing down.

"What do we do?" Troy was already panicked, only a minute after Chad and Taylor had gone off. He was not expecting any tears, only a nice, happy time for all of them.

"Mia, it's alight," Sharpay gathered the little tot in her arms and rubbed her back before kissing her tear stained cheeks. "Mommy will be home later but we are going to have so much fun together."

"Mommy, oh mommy," Mia sniffled as she rested her head on Sharpay's shoulder. "Miss Mommy."

Mia seemed to be calming down as Sharpay continued to hold her, "It's almost ten o'clock, what do you say we have a little snack?" Sharpay suggested, remembering the schedule that she'd just previously gone over with Taylor.

"Yeah snack time!" Brandon jumped off the couch and ran the couple feet to the kitchen.

"Come here you," Troy bent down and took little Mia from his wife's loving arms. He was still trying to make sure that Sharpay was still taking it easy because of her fall. "What you just did with her, you were a natural," Troy shifted Mia into his other arm so he could kiss Sharpay's cheek.

"I was pretty good, wasn't I?" Sharpay smiled proudly as they walked to the kitchen.

"Ok, so what are we having for snack?" Troy reached for the schedule that was stuck to the refrigerator with a basketball magnet. "Organic raisins and cheese sticks? Are you kidding?" Troy looked to Sharpay who nodded, "Organic raisins….who knew?" That certainly wasn't the type of snack that he was used to as a kid. What happened to goldfish or fruit snacks topped off with a high-c juice box.

Sharpay laughed at her husband, "Brandon, do you know where Mommy keeps the snacks?"

Brandon nodded, he knew where his mommy kept everything because he was such a good helper. "Yeah, auntie Sharpay. The raisins are in the pantry over there and the cheese sticks are in the fridge."

"I'm on it," Troy volunteered to get the food but first he placed Mia in her booster seat at the table.

"Can I have water too?" Brandon asked Sharpay who was still standing in the middle of the kitchen while Troy scrambled around her, preparing the children's mid-morning snack.

"Wa-wa me too!" Mia banged on the table, trying to get her point across.

"Ok you too," Sharpay smiled, "Two waters coming up." Sharpay joined Troy in making the kids snacks. Several minutes later, both kids were happily munching on their mother approved snacks.

"Can we go to the park?" Brandon questioned after finishing up the last couple of raisins on his Power Rangers plate.

"I don't know, can we?" Troy looked to Sharpay who was currently leafing over the children's schedule one more time.

Sharpay nodded, according the schedule, it was morning playtime. There was a little asterisk underneath with a quick note suggesting outdoor play, weather permitting. "That is a great idea, finish up your snack and then we'll go to the park."

"All done," Mia announced as she stuffed a large chunk of cheese into her small mouth.

"Alright missy, lets do a quick diaper change and grab your jacket and then you'll be all set." Sharpay placed the schedule down on the table before pulling Mia out of her booster seat. "Brandon, you need to use the potty before we leave."

"I don't got to go," Brandon jumped down from his chair, all ready to go to the park.

"You need to try, I know that the bathrooms are usually locked at the park. We don't want to get all the way to the park and you decide that you need to go potty. Then we'll have to come all the way home and if that happens, we will not be going back the park," Sharpay explained, she figured that was something that Taylor would say.

"Fine," Brandon gave in, knowing this was going to be a losing battle. Plus, it would really stink if Sharpay made them come home and not go back if he did end up having to go later. After throwing his plate into the sink, Brandon dashed to the bathroom down the hall.

"Troy, you should probably go too."

"Pay, I don't have to go," Troy replied as he grabbed Mia's little princess plate to put in the sink.

"Troy, I know you and we're not coming back here for a bathroom break."

"Sharpay," Troy rolled his eyes, "I'm not four and a half years old, I don't need…"

"Troy," Sharpay glared at her husband, why couldn't he see that she always knew better.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Troy stalked out of the kitchen and walked off to the bathroom, waiting outside for Brandon to finish up.

"Silly boys," Sharpay giggled to Mia and then carried the little girl upstairs.

The park was of course quite crowded, but that was to be expected on this unusually warm February day. Many families were taking advantage of the rare winter occurrence. Brandon showed Troy exactly where to park the double jogging stroller which was currently being occupied by an anxious Mia. Brandon also parked his bright blue bike (still with its attached training wheels) right next to the stroller on red bike rack.

"I'm going on the slide!" Brandon announced before taking off quickly, he was gone so fast that Troy and Sharpay didn't even have a moment to protest.

"Me too; me go slide," Mia raised her arms up, so either Troy or Sharpay could pick her up and out of the stroller.

"Ok honey," Troy unbuckled the many straps that made sure that the toddler was thoroughly strapped so that there was no chance of escape.

"I'm going to sit on that bench over there for a little bit," Sharpay pointed behind them where an older woman sat.

"Are you alright?" Troy questioned as he placed Mia firmly on the ground.

"Just a little tired, that's all," Sharpay replied.

"I knew that the walk was going to be too much for you; we should have driven here."

"Troy, I'm fine," Sharpay protested, placing her hands on her hips.

"You know what, I can run back to the house and grab the car. We can just throw the stroller and the bike into the trunk when we're ready to leave."

"Troy, I already said that I'm fine. I'm more than capable of walking several blocks. You need to catch up with the kids. Mia's too little to do everything herself. I'm going to sit down now so go just leave me alone."

"Fine, I'm going," Troy walked off, somewhat defeated. He was just trying to look out for his wife who didn't seem to be the least bit appreciative of his efforts. No matter how much she protested, he was going to make sure that she was fine until her May due date came. He was starting to become accustomed to her mood swings but every once in a while, they tended to sting.

Sharpay huffed as she sat down next to the older woman on the old wooden bench.

"When are you due?" the woman immediately asked, looking up from her knitting project.

"Oh um the middle of May," Sharpay faked a smile, she really wasn't in the mood for conversation (or company) but she didn't want to come off as rude.

"Wonderful dear, do you know what you're having?"

Sharpay nodded, "Yes, it's a boy."

"Oh congratulations."

"Thank you," Sharpay let out a genuine smile, thinking of the baby always put a smile on her face these days.

"I can't help but notice that your other children are adorable," the woman smiled at Brandon and Mia who were going down the slide every chance they got. Troy stood at the bottom catching Mia every time she slid down much to her delight. "Your husband is great with them."

Sharpay smiled as she watched the trio, Troy was absolutely wonderful with the kids. "Oh," Sharpay realized the woman's statement, once she tore her eyes away. "They're not ours, they're our godchildren and we're just watching them for the weekend."

"Oh, that will be good practice then. I assume this is your first then."

"Yeah," Sharpay rubbed her belly affectionately.

"You're in for an awful lot," the lady chuckled.

"So I've heard," Sharpay let out a little giggle herself, the woman wasn't actually so bad to speak with.

"My grandchildren are on the swings," she waved to two little boys who overzealously waved back. "I'm knitting this little sweater for their little sister who just arrived yesterday."

"Well congratulations are in order for you too then."

"Thank you, I have another grandson too and two boys myself so it's thrilling to finally have a little girl in the family."

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah girls are pretty precious. Mia over there is spoiled rotten but as sweet as can be." Sharpay raised her hand to wave at Brandon as he ran off to the swings.

"Grandma!" The two little boys raced over.

"We're hungry!" The oldest exclaimed.

"I guess we can head home for lunch," the woman smiled. "It was lovely talking to you and good luck with your little one."

"Thank you," Sharpay replied before she was left all alone. She'd almost wished she had brought a book or something, it was a little boring now. Although watching the kids brought a smile to her face; Troy was pushing Mia on the baby swings while Brandon was on the big kid swings. Troy had to give him a head start with a couple of big pushes but then Brandon was able pump his own little legs.

"Sharpie!" Brandon screamed Sharpay's name. "Look I'm soooo high!"

"Hi honey! You're doing so well!" Sharpay yelled back as she waved her hands at his cute, little excited face.

"Watch this!" Brandon slowed his pumping and promptly jumped off his still swinging swing, landing in the pile of wood chips that surrounded the swings. "Owwww!"

"Oh god," Sharpay was off the bench and making her way to the crying little boy as fast as she could.

"You okay buddy?" Troy crouched down next to Brandon whose knees were a little bloody.

"I'm here honey," Sharpay made it to them just as a few concerned and nosy parents approached.

"Is he alright?" someone asked.

Troy fought the urge to roll his eyes and tell everyone else to mind their damn business, "He's fine."

"My knees hurt," Brandon sniffled as a few tears rolled down his cheeks; he was trying not to cry too much in front of all of these people.

"God Troy, why weren't you watching him?" Sharpay asked as she actually held onto Troy's shoulder so she could kneel down without hurting herself.

"I was watching him, I didn't think he would jump," Troy shot back. "It doesn't look so bad buddy," Troy rubbed Brandon's head.

"It hurts so much," Brandon whimpered. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course," Sharpay replied, "We'll clean you up and get you a cool band aid when we get home."

"Do you think you can ride home?" Troy questioned as he lifted the little boy.

Brandon shook his head, "No, can I ride in the stroller?"

"Sure, I'll just push your bike back home," Sharpay replied as she grabbed Mia's hand.

Troy carried Brandon to the stroller and strapped him in. Next he put Mia in as well while Sharpay searched the back of the stroller for napkins or wipes to clean Brandon off a little. Unfortunately, Sharpay didn't find anything so it would just have to wait.

"I guess I can try to push the stroller and the bike back," Troy suggested as he grabbed Brandon's bike from the rack.

"Troy, I already said I could do it," Sharpay glared at him.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, as he brought the bike over.

"God, Troy I already…"

Troy interrupted her, "I don't want to fight with you Sharpay which is all that we've done in like the five minutes we've been here."

Sharpay sighed, "I'm sorry Troy, I don't want to fight either."

"Just tell me if it hurts, alright?" Sharpay nodded, "Seriously, tell me and if you hurt your ribs again you can tell everyone how stubborn you were and how they shouldn't yell at me for letting you do it because everyone knows you don't listen to me anyway."

Sharpay rolled her eyes but ended up smiling, "Alright, alright, lets just go."

"Come on guys," Troy began to push the heavy stroller while Sharpay pulled the bike along by one of its handlebars.

It didn't take long for the small group to get home and to Troy's amazement, Sharpay did not have any problems. Sharpay cleaned up Brandon's little cuts while Troy played baby with Mia. Once Brandon was feeling better, Mia and Troy joined him in several games of Chutes and Ladders. Although Mia only lasted one game until she got bored so she continued to entertain herself with her baby dolls. Sharpay took the opportunity to check in with the boutique and make sure that Liza and Lisa were on top of things. Once she got off the phone, she decided to make lunch. Taylor had left several options but of course, Sharpay chose the one that was a little sweet since her cravings for sweets were out of control lately. The kids were more than happy to sit down for lunch, as was Troy. The kids wound up lunching on bagels with both cream cheese and strawberry preserves, all organic of course. Also on their plates, baby carrot sticks, blueberries, yogurt and a vitamin. Troy had a sandwich while Sharpay had a small salad and one of the bagels with strawberry preserves and cream cheese for her little sweet tooth. Before they ate, Sharpay also snuck in some chocolate, now that was really for her sweet tooth.

"No nap!" Mia protested as Sharpay hoisted her out of her booster seat.

"Come on sweetie, just a little one. I know that you're very sleepy."

"No!" Mia screamed but the yawn that followed definitely gave her away.

"Night, night Mia," Brandon blew his baby sister a kiss.

"Night sweetie," Troy took Brandon's lead and blew the toddler a kiss as well.

"No wanna nap," Mia continued to chant as Sharpay carried her out of the kitchen.

"What are we going to do now?" Brandon asked Troy, who had already begun to clear away all of the lunch dishes.

"Isn't it time for your nap too?" Troy grinned, waiting for an angry reaction from the four year old.

"Uncle Troy!" Brandon was not the least bit happy with Troy's assumption. "I'm four whole years old and almost five. That is way too big to be taking a baby nap!"

"Oh my bad buddy, what do you say the two of us go for a little ride in Sharpay's new car?"

"Yeah!" Brandon started pumping his fists in the air. "Just us boys!"

"Let me finish cleaning up and then we'll go."

"Okie-dokie," Brandon slid off his chair and hurried out of the room while Troy continued with the dishes. According to the schedule, this was supposed to be Brandon's own quiet time and then he was allowed to watch a little bit of T.V. Troy just hoped that Taylor wouldn't kill him for not strictly following her schedule…if she ever found out that is.

"Going somewhere?"

Brandon looked up from his position on the floor; Sharpay was walking down the stairs as Brandon was velcroing his little light up sneakers. "Just for a ride."

"Oh really?" Sharpay grinned as she stepped off the last step and onto the hardwood floor.

"I'm taking your new car too."

"Aren't you a little young to drive?"

Brandon nodded, "Uh huh, I know I'm too young. You've got to be old like you and Uncle Troy."

"Gee thanks, I didn't realize I was so old."

"Oh you are but don't worry Uncle Troy is going to drive me."

"He is?" This was the first that Sharpay had heard of any adventure.

"He is," Troy answered his wife as he joined the pair by the front entryway closet.

"And where are you taking off to?" Sharpay's question came out a little harsher than she'd intended.

"To the store, I thought we'd pick up something special for dinner," Troy replied, leaving out his new idea of a quick trip to the new ice cream store.

"Oh, well I guess that's alright," Sharpay didn't have a problem with that and she didn't think Taylor would either. "I guess I'll take a look at the new baby name book."

"Don't get too crazy now," Troy warned, the other night he'd come home from the office and at the top of Sharpay's list was Stone River Bolton…over his dead body!

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I'm so over my nature phase, I'm thinking British royalty now."

"I thought that your baby's name was Elmo," Brandon was definitely confused, they always called the baby Elmo. Why would he have a new name?

"Um well you see buddy," Troy began, very unsure of what he was going to say next.

"Sweetie," Sharpay took over for her husband, otherwise the poor kid would be waiting for days for a proper explanation. "We decided to give the baby another name besides Elmo even though we love it so much."

"Why?" Brandon questioned.

"We kind of think that Elmo's only a good name for a baby or just a little kid," Sharpay hoped that made sense to a four year old because it sounded like pure crap to her, "But you know, not for a big boy."

"Why?" Brandon asked once again, a typical child's response.

"Well," Sharpay began again, finding herself at a loss this time.

"Listen Brandon," Troy intervened. "What if my name was Elmo and I was your Uncle Elmo?"

Brandon burst out laughing, "That's so silly Uncle Troy!"

"Exactly," Troy joined in on the laughter. "There are no grown-ups with the name Elmo because everyone would laugh at them, right?"

"Right!" Brandon nodded his head, whole heartedly agreeing with his uncle.

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's hit the road buddy." Troy grabbed both of their jackets and handed Brandon's to him before putting on his own.

"Don't forget his car seat," Sharpay reminded Troy.

"I won't," Troy gave Sharpay a quick kiss. "See you later baby."

"Bye guys, have fun," Sharpay waved quickly as Brandon and Troy walked thought the rest of the house on the way out to the attached garage. Troy had to take Brandon's car seat out of Taylor's car and put it into the new Range Rover.

After a quick trip to the grocery store and then on to the ice cream store, Troy and Brandon made it back to the Danforth home. While Troy was bringing in the groceries, Brandon raced into the house to tell Sharpay that they were back. Only he couldn't find her anywhere downstairs so he did the only logical thing he could do; he looked upstairs. It only took Troy a few minutes to put everything away so he figured he could put on a little T.V. for Brandon.

"Guys?" Troy realized that Brandon and Sharpay weren't down here, at least not in the kitchen or the family room. "Hmm, where can they be?" Troy wondered aloud to himself. He decided to head upstairs to find them, as well. It was eerily quiet and Troy found that a little odd, he thought for sure that Brandon would be gabbing to Sharpay about everything that they had done. After checking Brandon's bedroom, he walked into the guestroom where he and Sharpay would be sleeping for the evening. To his surprise, Troy found Sharpay and Brandon snuggling close and sleeping peacefully. The sight before him brought a bright simile to Troy's face. As a self proclaimed manly man, Troy found the two absolutely adorable. Seeing Brandon shiver slightly gave Troy the idea to cover the two with a blanket. As quietly as he could, Troy gently pulled the down comforter around the two.

"Thanks," Sharpay mumbled, slightly opening her eyes.

"Welcome," Troy replied, "go back to sleep."

"You must have tuckered him out,' Sharpay motioned to the slumbering child curled into her side. "He went right to sleep."

"I guess so."

"There's room for one more, you know."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not the least bit sleepy," Troy placed a gentle kiss on his wife's lips before she closed her eyes again. He took the opportunity to go downstairs and watch a little T.V. while the rest of the house was in napping bliss.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Part two of Troypay's babysitting adventure will be coming later this week. Its almost finished. So Sharpay's looking at baby names, do you have any suggestions? I stink at picking boys' names out so please let me know if you have any good ones. If you guys come up with a lot, I might create a blind poll and let you guys pick. Thanks again, I love hearing what you think so please review. **


	10. 6th Month Part 2

**More babysitting chaos! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything High School Musical related, all property of Disney. **

* * *

"Ok, we've got markers and crayons," Sharpay announced as she sat down at the kitchen table with tons of coloring supplies for the kids.

"And I've got this other stuff," Troy chuckled as he joined everyone at the table. "By the way, what is all this stuff?"

Sharpay peered into the box and rolled her eyes. Troy was such a clueless little boy sometimes. "They're arts and crafts supplies Troy. You've got glitter, glue, pipe cleaners, beads, and sequins…tons of great stuff!"

"Those look like choking hazards," Brandon observed as he looked at many of the small pieces. "Mia's too little to use some of these things."

"Did you just say choking hazards?" Troy looked positively stunned.

"Yes," Brandon nodded. "A choking hazard is…"

"I know what it means," Troy interrupted, "I'm just surprised that you know what it means."

"Oh I know a lot of big words," Brandon said proudly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Troy leaned over to Sharpay and whispered in her ear, "Only out of the mouth of Taylor McKessie's kid."

Sharpay laughed softly, "So true."

"Why are you guys whispering?" Brandon questioned, he did not like being left out.

"Just getting all lovey dovey," Troy kissed Sharpay much to Brandon's dismay.  
"Oh eww," the little boy scowled.

"Ok you, lets get to work," Sharpay passed out a few sheets of paper to Brandon and Mia. "Let's make some pretty anniversary cards for your mommy and daddy."

"Yeah!" Brandon and Mia exclaimed, although Mia had no clue what an anniversary was.

"I'm going to get started on dinner; you know that pictures aren't exactly my forte." Troy stood up from the table.

"Oh I'm very aware," Sharpay agreed, although Troy drew a mean stick figure.

"My talents are else where," Troy paused for a moment before wriggling his eyebrows at his wife, "you know like in the bedroom, I'm pure perfection!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes on that one, "Don't be too sure about that."

"What are you good at in the bedroom, Uncle Troy?" Nothing got past Brandon's little ears. He may have appeared to be occupied in choosing the perfect marker but he was also listening intently.

"Um," Troy stumbled before an idea popped into his head. "Making the bed! I'm the best bed maker in all of Albuquerque…no, no make that all of New Mexico!"

"Nice save baby," Sharpay laughed.

"Uncle Troy, can you teach me how to make the bed?" Brandon asked as he looked expectantly to Troy. "Mommy still makes my bed for me," he added after careful consideration.

"Sure buddy, anytime," Troy winked before heading over to the kitchen counter. He'd decided to fix dinner for the evening, giving Sharpay a well deserved break after a very long day. Neither Troy nor Sharpay was the best in the kitchen but they got by with simple things like salad, pasta and meat on the grill (Troy was excellent with his grill). For dinner, Troy was fixing one of a handful of recipes that he'd learned from his mom, who was wonder woman in the kitchen. "Ok, chicken teriyaki coming right up."

Six anniversary cards, one T.V. show and an hour and a half later, the natives were getting quite restless.

"Is it ready yet?" Brandon tugged on Troy's jeans.

"Sure buddy," Troy smiled down at the anxious little boy.

"You said that before Spongebob came on," Brandon sighed, he was so hungry that his tummy was growling rather loudly.

"I just need a few more minutes, I promise. Everything is all done, I just need to set the table and put all the food on our plates."

"Really?"

"Really, how about you wash those little hands of yours and help me out?"

"Sure Uncle Troy!" Brandon exclaimed. "I'm such a great helper; Mommy tells me that all the time." Brandon hopped up onto the stool that was so conveniently placed next to the kitchen sink. After turning on the water, Brandon rolled up his long sleeves and got to business. He lathered up with the lily and lavender soap and scrubbed his hands real good while belting out the ABCs.

Troy raised his eyebrows as Brandon sang, "Why are you singing buddy?" he asked as he grabbed two small plastic Mickey Mouse plates for the kids.

"Mommy says that's how long I have to wash my hands," Brandon explained as he grabbed a paper towel to dry off.

'"Oh," Troy thought it was a little odd but didn't say anything.

"Did I hear correctly? Is dinner finally ready?" Sharpay asked from her position on the couch, the kitchen opened right into the family room so Sharpay had heard the boys' conversation.

"Yeah honey, I'm just getting the plates ready," Troy answered his wife.

"Make sure you give me a lot, Elmo is quite hungry."

"Alright Pay, I'll make sure that Elmo gets enough," Troy chuckled at his wife.

A few minutes later, the table was set, hands were all washed and Troy, Sharpay, Brandon and Mia had finally settled down to dinner.

"Mmm honey, this is so delicious," Sharpay remarked as she enjoyed a bite of her teriyaki chicken.

"Yummy, yummy, yummy," Mia gobbled up some of the stir fried vegetables.

"Thanks ladies, I aim to please," Troy grinned as he enjoyed his own dinner.

"Brandon, you're not eating very much," Sharpay remarked, she was almost finished with her plate and about to make Troy fill it again.

"My tummy hurts," Brandon replied as he pushed the rice around his plate with his fork. "I think I'm all done now, can I have dessert now?" He really wanted to eat one of the double chocolate chip cookies that he personally picked up at the grocery store earlier in the day when he was out with Troy.

"No you may not," Troy answered, his tone was very similar to his father's. "You can't have dessert when you barely ate your dinner."

"But… but I want a cookie," Brandon's voice wavered, not used to being told no by his favorite uncle.

"Then you need to eat a lot more," Troy replied, he just knew that if Brandon had cookies, he would never hear the end of it from Taylor.

"But my tummy hurts!" Brandon protested.

Sharpay stepped in, worried about Brandon, "Troy, if he doesn't feel well then maybe he shouldn't eat anymore."

"Well if he's sick, that's fine but he still isn't allowed to have any dessert," Troy was firm and had no intention of backing down.

"Brandon sweetie, just eat a little more. I don't want you to be hungry later," Sharpay said sweetly.

"Ok," Brandon reluctantly ate two more bites, "I'm done now," Brandon replied as he rubbed his tummy.

"Can you eat a little more honey?" Sharpay was hoping to encourage him as she took a big bite of her own. "Isn't it so good?"

"But my tummy…" Instead of finishing his sentence, Brandon vomited all over the table and then promptly broke out into hysterics.

"Oh my god!" Troy jumped up from the table, shocked at what had just happened.

"Oh sweetheart," Sharpay stood up too and made her way across the table to be by Brandon's side.

"I want…I want my mommy!" Brandon cried harder as Sharpay helped him down from his chair and into her arms. Lucky for Sharpay, there were no remains that could find there way to her.

"Eww yucky!" Mia screamed from the top of her lungs at the mess in front of her.

"Brandon, its okay," Sharpay hugged him tight and rubbed small circles against his back. "Troy, clean it up," Sharpay hissed over the top of Brandon's head.

"Me?" Troy was utterly disgusted at the thought. Although, he was used to Sharpay's morning sickness, he didn't ever have to clean it up because she always made it to the bathroom, instead he usually took on the role of comforter. "But Sharpay…"

"Just do it," Sharpay glared at him, still trying to get Brandon to calm down. "Do you still feel sick sweetheart?" Sharpay asked, turning her attention back to the sick little boy. She brought her hand to Brandon's forehead, checking for any sign of a fever.

"I...I don't know," Brandon sniffled as he continued to clutch onto her tightly.

"That's okay baby, how about you sit on the couch for a little bit and get some rest?"

"Will you sit with me?" Brandon questioned, his big brown eyes stared up at Sharpay.

"Of course honey," Sharpay took him by the hand and led him over to the couch. "Sit down honey, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Brandon refused to let go of Sharpay's hand.

"I'm just going to get you a bucket or a bowl and maybe something to drink. I'm just walking over here to the kitchen; you'll still be able to see me." Sharpay kissed his forehead and managed to unlock his tiny fingers from her own.

"Alright Mia, why don't you sit over there with your brother so I can clean this up," Troy made a move to pick up the toddler from her booster seat.

"No Twoy still eating," Mia swatted Troy's hands away.

"Ok, ok, no problem," he didn't want to cause any more trouble but Troy had no idea how anyone could still have an appetite after all of that.

"I think Taylor keeps most of the cleaning supplies under the sink," Sharpay told Troy as she walked past him to the refrigerator.

"Should we call Taylor?" Troy whispered as he walked closer to his wife.

Sharpay shook her head, "No, I think that we can handle this on our own. He doesn't seem to have a fever and he's calming down a bit. I'm going to give him some pedialyte or at least I hope too. I thought I saw some in the fridge earlier. Hopefully he'll be able to keep that down and then maybe he can try out some crackers."

"What if he throws up again?" Troy asked nervously, he never thought that the evening would end up like this.

Sharpay shrugged, "Then he throws up again, but hopefully it won't come to that. If he's still throwing up in a few hours then we should probably call Taylor and Chad."

"God, Taylor is so going to kill us."

"No she won't, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless maybe it was food poisoning or something," Sharpay suggested.

"Oh my god! I poisoned Brandon!" Troy managed to whisper so as not to alarm the kids but he was definitely freaking out.

"Troy you didn't poison him," Sharpay laughed. "We all ate the same thing and the rest of us are fine. Just clean it up and stop worrying so much." Sharpay couldn't help but giggle as she opened the refrigerator, quickly spotting a half empty bottle of cherry pedialyte. Sharpay moved around Troy to grab a cup and a big bowl just in case Brandon felt the need to get sick again.

"Can I use this on wood?" Troy showed Sharpay the cleaning product in question.

"Yeah," Sharpay nodded while she poured the pedialyte for Brandon. Once she was finished, she placed the bottle back in the fridge and went back to Brandon's side. "Here sweetheart, drink this."

"What is it?" Brandon asked softly, lifting his head off the couch to examine the unfamiliar beverage.

"Its pedialyte for your tummy and its cherry, your favorite flavor."

"I don't like this," Brandon immediately turned his nose up at the drink.

"Its going to make you feel better sweetie, I promise. Just drink it down real fast if you don't like the taste," Sharpay encouraged although she realized that might not have been the best idea. Chugging the drink so fast could make him vomit again.

"Okay," Brandon took the small cup and quickly pinched his nose before downing the whole thing.

Sharpay took the now empty cup and placed it on the table. She also grabbed the remote so that Brandon could watch his favorite movie…well his favorite movie this week, Finding Nemo. Taylor had already said it was in the DVD player so all Sharpay had to do was just push play.

"Ooo da Nemo," Mia pointed from the table, she wanted to watch the movie too. "Twoy me done!"

"Just a sec," Troy was almost done cleaning up the very offensive smelling mess. He was trying to keep his own gag reflex under control.

"Want down Twoy," Mia pouted.

"I've got to throw these towels away and wipe my hands," Troy explained, "and I don't want you to get all yucky."

An hour later, Sharpay decided that it was time to turn the movie off.

"Ok kiddos, its getting late," Sharpay smiled at the children, Brandon was still nestled into her arms and little Mia was sitting on Troy's lap with his arms held tightly around her. "Its time for your bath."

"But the movie's not over yet!" Brandon shouted. Oh yeah, Sharpay thought, this kid was definitely feeling better.

"You've seen it a million times already. I can stop it and you guys can finish it in the morning." Sharpay reached for the remote and pressed stop, ending anymore protests from Brandon.

"Aw man," Brandon sighed as he slid off the couch.

"Alright, upstairs," Sharpay lifted herself up off the couch and smiled at her oblivious husband, "Have fun Troy."

"Wait? What?" Troy frowned back at Sharpay as the kids ran out of the room.

"Have fun giving the kids their bath."

"Me? I have to do it?" Troy thought for sure that this would be Sharpay's job. After all, he'd cone a lot of work tonight already, form preparing dinner to cleaning up vomit. "Why can't you give them a bath?"

"Get real Troy, there's no way that I can kneel down and reach over the tub for so long without my ribs hurting and my cast will get soaked."

Sharpay did have a point but still Troy was a little nervous about the whole thing, "But…but Mia's a girl."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Wow Troy, you just figured that out?"

"Would you just listen to me?" Troy ignored her sarcasm. "She's a little girl and I'm a boy…err a man," Sharpay opened her mouth to speak, no doubt about to question Troy's manhood. "Don't say anything Sharpay. Like I was saying, I don't think I should give her a bath. Aren't there like rules against this sort of thing or something?"

"Troy are you serious? It's not like you're a stranger or anything."

"I know but…"

"No buts, you're giving them a bath and trust me, you're not going to traumatize her or anything. Besides, Chad's the one who usually bathes the kids anyway."

"Chad is their father."

"What if we have a little girl someday, are you going to go all postal then too?"

"I'm not going postal."

"Its not a big deal alright," Sharpay kissed Troy's cheek. "You'll be fine; I'll come up in a few minutes to help get them ready for bed."

"Alright, alright," Troy reluctantly left the family room and met up with the kids who were patiently waiting for him by the stairs.

Sharpay decided to use her few minutes of alone time to eat the seconds she wasn't able to help herself to when dinner was cut short due to Brandon's sudden sickness. After eating her seconds and a half a plate full of thirds, Sharpay headed up the stairs to see how bath time was going. She cringed on the stairs when she heard Mia's screams of bloody murder. Sharpay hurried into the jack and jill bathroom that separated Brandon and Mia's bedrooms. Brandon was standing at one of the double sinks brushing his teeth diligently with his favorite shark towel wrapped around his little waist. Mia was sitting on the counter crying her little eyes out as Troy was peering over her, trying desperately to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay questioned.

"She said she got soap in her eyes but I don't understand; the bottle said gentle, no more tears shampoo…so it shouldn't hurt right? Help me," Troy pleaded to his wife.

Sharpay fought the urge to laugh at the panic in her husband's voice. "Its alright sweetie," Sharpay reached down for the crying toddler who was wrapped in one of those adorable hooded puppy towels. "Lets splash a little water on your eyes and you'll be alright."

"I'm all done with my teeth," Brandon announced proudly.

"Good job bud, your teeth are sparkling clean," Sharpay smiled. "Can you put your pjs on?"

Brandon nodded quickly, "Yes, I can."

"Do you need any help?" Troy asked Brandon.

"Nope, I can do it all by myself," Brandon replied before running off to his bedroom.

"Well, if you've got her, I'm going to change."

Sharpay giggled, "Are you putting on your little jammies too?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Troy replied. "I'm a little wet."

"Oh my gosh," Sharpay gasped, just noticing that her husband's clothes were soaked. "What happened?"

"Brandon and Mia happened; bath time was like World War III."

"Oh I'm sorry honey," Sharpay grinned, "but you would totally win the wet t-shirt contest, hands down."

Troy left the room, choosing not to respond to Sharpay's comment. Instead he sauntered over to the guestroom to put on his pajamas. It didn't make any sense for him to put on another outfit when he would just have to change in a few hours anyway. After he got dressed, Troy headed into Brandon's room to make sure that he was indeed ready for bed. Brandon was sitting in the middle of the floor, quite focused on playing with his set of Thomas trains when Troy walked in.

"Hey buddy," Troy took a seat on Brandon's bottom bunk.

"Hi Uncle Troy, wanna play trains with me?" Brandon questioned. "I'm Thomas but you can be Percy or even Gordon."

Troy smiled; he'd loved his Thomas trains when he was a kid too. "How about we play tomorrow? Its already past your bedtime."

"Ok," Brandon gave in easily; he was actually pretty tired after his very long day. "Can we read a book?"

Troy nodded, "Sure, why don't you pick one out?"

"Yes!" Brandon gathered up his trains and placed them in a little wicker basket on the bottom of his book shelf before reaching up one shelf to grab one of his favorite books.

"What do we have here?" Troy questioned as Brandon jumped up on the bed and took a spot next to him.

"Go Dog, Go!" Brandon replied as he handed the very used copy of the book to Troy.

"Dr. Seuss, I love it," Troy opened the book and began to read. "Dog…" Five minutes later and the book was finished, "The end."

"You do funny dog voices," Brandon stated as Troy closed the book.

"Why thank you sir, I've been practicing," Troy chuckled. "Now time for you to hop under the covers." Troy stood up so that Brandon could lie down in his own bed. "There you go," Troy tucked Brandon in, pulling his fluffy basketball covered comforter up to the little boy's chest.

"Thanks Uncle Troy."

"You're welcome bud, do you need anything else?"

"Just turn on my nightlight, please," Brandon yawned as he snuggled up to his little stuffed wildcat.

"Nightlight, you go it," Troy grinned and gave Brandon a quick hug. "Sleep tight, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, night Uncle Try."

"G'night buddy," Troy backed away from the bed slowly as Brandon closed his tired little eyes. On his way out of the room, he turned on the basketball nightlight, turned off the light and shut the door. Troy walked down the hall and into Mia's dark room.

"Hi," Sharpay whispered from the corner of the room where she was rocking with Mia.

"Hi," Troy whispered back as he joined the two, kneeling down in front of them.

"She's sleeping, you know."

Sharpay couldn't help but smile, "I know but I kind of just like holding her," she admitted as she continued to stroke Mia's pajama clad back. "Is Brandon still awake?"

"No, I just tucked him in."

"Perfect," Sharpay replied. "I guess I should put her down too."

"I got her," Troy stood up and picked up a sleeping Mia from his wife's arms. He carried her the short distance to her white crib before gently placing her down. Mia stirred slightly, sticking her thumb in her mouth and rolling over but she didn't make a peep.

"Isn't she just wonderful?" Sharpay gazed at the beautiful little girl as she came up beside Troy.

Troy nodded before wrapping his arms around Sharpay's ever expanding waist. "She's great but come on come I have a feeling she won't be so great if we wake her up."

"Good point," Sharpay replied as Troy led her out of the room. "I'm going to change."

"Alright, I'll meet you downstairs."

"K," Sharpay responded before the two went their separate ways.

Once downstairs, Troy settled into the couch and turned on some basketball before Sharpay came back downstairs. After washing her own face and changing into her own pajamas, Sharpay joined her husband downstairs.

"Basketball? I should have known," Sharpay couldn't help but make a face of distaste as she lay down on the couch, placing her head in Troy's lap.

Out of habit, Troy began stroking Sharpay's long honey, blonde hair, "Well, what do you want to watch?"

Sharpay shrugged, "It doesn't matter, and you can even watch basketball if you want."

"Ok, what do you want from me?"

"What do you mean?" Sharpay feigned innocence.

"If you're going to let me watch basketball in your presence, you obviously want something from me."

"Ok, you caught me," Sharpay slowly sat herself up so she could face her husband.

"I knew you wanted something."

"I don't want anything Troy but I do have something to tell you."

"Oh god, I'm not going to like this am I?" Troy frowned as he looked to his anxious wife.

"Somehow I don't think so," Sharpay replied.

"Okay lay it on me Pay."

"So I need to fly out to L.A. for a few days next month."

"What?" Troy shook his head. "No way Pay! You'll be in your third trimester; you're not supposed to fly then."

"Troy, it'll still be early and I haven't had any problems with the pregnancy so far. Rebecca said it should be fine, she'll examine me first and maybe give me a note with the okay to fly."

"You could go into early labor on the plane!"

"I doubt that will happen honey, I'll be fine really."

"So you've already made up your mind about this?"

Sharpay nodded, "Its only for a few days honey."

"You haven't even mentioned why you're going."

"Oh right," Sharpay had completely forgotten, she had been more worried about Troy's reaction. "I need to meet with the buyers at Saks, we're finalizing the exact pieces to put in the stores for the summer line. Plus they want to look at the maternity line that I've been working on."

"Can't they come here?"

"No, not this time."

"Well if you go, I go. I've got some personal days and a few extra vacation days that I could use."

"Yeah for when the baby comes, remember? You're supposed to use your extra time off from Elmo."

"I just really hate the idea of you being seven months pregnant and flying off all by yourself."

"I know but I'll be fine, I promise," Sharpay grinned as she leaned over to kiss her husband, knowing that she had won the battle.

"Are you trying to butter me up?" Troy questioned as he raised a brow at his wife.

"Yes, is it working?" Sharpay giggled.

"Maybe…what else have you got?"

"Mmm," Sharpay pushed Troy's mouth open with her tongue and quickly found his as they engaged in one of their favorite activities. "How's that?" she asked a few minutes later, after she pulled away completely breathless.

"Perfect," Troy grinned seductively before his lips found Sharpay's tantalizing neck.

"Oh yeah perfect," Sharpay moaned as Troy sucked on her neck, a major turn on point for her. Before she knew it, they were making out like a couple of horny teenagers and Troy was unbuttoning her flannel pjs shirt. "Troy…Troy," Sharpay pulled her swollen lips away from her husband's. "Not here," she panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Upstairs," Troy was more than ready to continue their party of two in the guestroom.

"No," Sharpay's senses were slowly coming back to her. "No, I mean not here at Chad and Taylor's house."

"Yes we can," Troy made a move to kiss her again but Sharpay managed to pull away.

"But the kids…"

"Are sound asleep," Troy finished for her. "They won't even hear us, our room is way down the hall."

"Troy, I don't know about this, I think its kind of weird to have sex in your best friend's house."

"No its not," Troy replied as he found her neck once again, hoping to change her mind. "No one will even know."

"Mmm, Troy we shouldn't."

"What? I can't hear you," Troy continued the assault on her neck and placed his hands under her shirt, specifically on her ample breasts.

"Never mind," All of Sharpay's reasonable senses were again blown out the window.

"That's what I thought," Troy grinned triumphantly as he took her into his arms, standing up and taking her with him.

"Ohhh," Sharpay squealed. "I didn't think that you could still do that anymore."

"Baby, I can do anything I want where you're concerned," Troy kissed Sharpay again before taking her upstairs. Once they were in the comforts of their room, the real fun could finally begin. Troy gently placed Sharpay down on the bed but hovered over her, making sure all of his weight wasn't crushing down on her. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No, I'm okay," Sharpay smiled up at her very considerate husband. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Ok now that that's out of the way, less talking and more…more doing!" Sharpay giggled, having a hard time finding the right words.

Troy chuckled himself before kissing her quickly, "Can I just say one more thing?"

"What is it Troy?" Sharpay was becoming frustrated, all that she wanted at the moment was Troy.

"We are wearing far too many clothes Pay."

"I couldn't agree with you more, lets get naked."

Troy sat up and pulled his t-shirt off revealing his rock hard abs and the six pack that he had kept up since he was in high school. Sharpay licked her lips at her husband's Adonis like body.

"Like what you see?"

Sharpay nodded, "I always like what I see," she said before Troy took his place on top of her once again and went to unbutton the last few buttons on her shirt.

"I like what I see too."

"I bet you do," Sharpay wasn't wearing a bra so it was instant access for her husband. She was about to sit up so it would be easier to take her shirt off when something caught her eye in the doorway. "Ahhhh!" Sharpay screamed suddenly.

"What?" Troy sat up immediately, thinking that he'd hurt his wife. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," Brandon raced to the bed, thinking Troy was talking to him.

Troy whipped his head around just as Brandon was climbing up onto the foot of the bed. "Just a sec buddy." Troy turned back to Sharpay who was scrambling to button her shirt back up. "Shit," he whispered to his wife.

"No kidding," Sharpay hissed as she finished the last of her buttons. "Put your shirt on!"

Troy moved off the bed with his back turned to Brandon, successfully hiding a certain excited part of his anatomy. While Troy was searching for his t-shirt on the floor, little Brandon crawled up to Sharpay's side.

"Why can't you sleep sweetheart?" Sharpay asked the distressed little boy.

"I had a bad dream and I miss my mommy and daddy," Brandon confessed with a loud sniffle. "Sometimes when I'm really sad, my mommy and daddy let me sleep with them. Can I sleep here with you and Uncle Troy?"

"Of course you can ," Sharpay smiled as she took him into her arms and planted a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"Ugh," Troy groaned, there went his evening plans. "I um, I've got a few things to take care of."

"Troy, where are you going?" Sharpay asked her husband, she knew he was disappointed but Brandon had to come first.

"We forgot to turn off all the lights downstairs," they had been in such a hurry and blinded by passion that they forgot to turn everything off and lock up for the night.

"I'm sorry," Sharpay whispered over Brandon's head.

"Don't worry about it," Troy forced a smile, it wasn't really Sharpay's fault that he wouldn't be getting any.

"Can you tell me a story?" Brandon tugged on Sharpay's long sleeve.

"Sure but then you need to try to go back to sleep."

"Deal."

At the words 'Once upon a time' Troy made his exit. After taking care of business, Troy decided to check on his favorite teams' scores before heading back up to bed at the early time of 9:47. When Troy came back into the guestroom, the lights were off and he could hear a soft snore.

"Honey?" Sharpay whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah," Troy whispered back as he fumbled his way over to her side of the bed. "You're still awake?"

"Mmm hmm, its still kind of early."

"Yeah I know," Troy managed to sit on the edge of the bed next to his wife. "Is he okay?"

Sharpay nodded but Troy could barely see the gesture in the very dark room. "I think he just really missed Taylor. I told him two stories and sang him a couple of songs. He's only been sleeping for a couple of minutes."

"I checked on Mia, she's still sleeping like a baby."

"Good, hopefully they're both out for the rest of the night."

"Hopefully, we did have a very, long eventful day. If I'm tired they should both be plain exhausted."

"Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah, although I haven't gone to bed this early since I was like ten."

Sharpay giggled softly, "I know what you mean."

"I only wish that I could cuddle with you and not Brandon."

"I'm sorry Troy but…"

"Pay, honey I'm just kidding. I know that the kids come first this weekend and Elmo will too. But you're all mine tomorrow when we get home."

"Definitely," Sharpay responded. "Love you."

"Love you too." With that Troy kissed his wife goodnight before he walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in for an early night.

Sharpay's eyes fluttered opened as the bright morning sun shone through the window. Sharpay groaned, it was way too bright for her. Looking to her left, Sharpay noticed that she was all alone, both Troy and Brandon were already awake and gone. Sharpay glanced at the old alarm clock on the nightstand, 8:20. Wow, she didn't think she would be able to sleep that late with the kids. She silently thanked her husband for letting her sleep in as she headed to the bathroom to relieve her very full bladder. After much relief, Sharpay walked down he hallway, seeing both children's rooms empty. She figured that everyone was downstairs so that was exactly where she needed to be too.

"Hey guys," Sharpay walked into the family room and realized that she was talking to herself. "Guys?" Sharpay called out but no one responded. "Where could they be?" She thought aloud as she walked to the sliding glass doors in the kitchen that led to the Danforth's spacious backyard. She looked outside but didn't see her husband or the kids. She checked the basement and the office and came up empty. Frowning, Sharpay peered out the window in the living room and realized that her car was missing as well. "He's so dead," Sharpay muttered as she hurried back to the family room and reached for the phone. Sharpay immediately dialed Troy's cell phone and was surprised when she heard the familiar ringtone only a few feet away. Sharpay turned around and found Troy's cell phone as well as her own on the kitchen counter charging. For twenty minutes, Sharpay sat on the couch in a complete panic wondering where her crazy husband took Mia and Brandon.

"No, I like the powder ones," Brandon said as he, Mia, and Troy walked in the house from the back door.

"I wike all da donuts," Mia explained as she carried a little box of munchkins in her hands.

"Me too," Troy chuckled as he walked into the kitchen carrying two Grande cups from Starbucks.

"Where have you been?" Sharpay hopped to her feet.

"Oh you're up," Troy smiled at his wife.

"Yes I'm up! And extremely worried," Sharpay glared at Troy as she joined the trio in the kitchen.

"Well you should have called me then," Troy replied.

"I did call you," Sharpay pointed to the counter where the two iphones were sitting against the wall.

"Oh," Troy said sheepishly, "Sorry honey but I just took the kids out for donuts and we stopped at Starbucks on the way back. I got you a treat."

"You should have told me."

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you up. The kids woke up early and were a little restless so I thought we could go out for a little bit."

"Look Sharpie we went to Dunkin Donuts!" Brandon exclaimed as he held up the box of donuts he was holding.

"I see that, looks good," Sharpay smiled at the kids who seemed very happy.

"Can we eat now?" Brandon questioned.

"Yeah, have a seat and I'll get some plates," Troy told the kids and took the donut boxes from them.

As Brandon sat down, Sharpay picked up Mia and placed her in her booster seat.

"How about some milk to go with those yummy donuts?" Sharpay suggested to the kids.

"Yes pwease," Mia answered with a smile.

"Sure," Brandon replied.

"Ok," Sharpay grabbed the organic milk from the refrigerator and grabbed a blue cup for Brandon and a pink sippy cup for Mia. "You're still not off the hook Bolton," Sharpay glared at Troy as she poured the milk for the kids.

"Sorry Bolton," Troy smirked. "I promise to be good for the rest of the day."

"You better or else you won't be having any fun when we get home…at least not with me. I'm sure that your hand is open for business."

"You're so dirty," Troy grabbed Sharpay from behind almost causing her to spill the milk. "I like it."

Sharpay giggled, "Finish up. What kind of treat did you get me anyway?"

"A Grande non fat cinnamon dolce latte," Troy replied as he walked over to the table with donuts for the kids.

"Ooo I love," Sharpay clapped her hands in excitement. She was allowing herself one cup of coffee a week, she just couldn't give up her favorite beverage cold turkey. Rebecca assured her that small amounts of caffeine were not harmful so Sharpay still ventured to Starbucks once a week.

"I know," Troy winked as he went back to the counter to grab the kid's milk. Sharpay was already sucking down her hot treat. "Here you go guys," Troy placed the cups on the table before he grabbed his own donut and cup full of Starbuck's Breakfast Blend roast.

"So what is on the agenda for the morning?" Sharpay sat down at the table with her coffee and donuts. "Any ideas guys?"

"Actually we were thinking the library, that was Brandon's idea in the car," Troy told his wife.

"Sure that sounds like fun," Sharpay replied as she sipped her coffee.

Two hours later, Troy and Sharpay took the kids to the library. They were just in time for story time which the kids absolutely loved. Troy and Sharpay also read the kids a couple of books before they picked out some to take home. Troy was forced to sign up for a library card so that the kids could check out some books. He hadn't stepped foot in the Albuquerque library since he was in high school and that was only because he needed a book for a science project.

"Look!" Brandon pointed as Troy pulled the car into the driveway. "Mommy and Daddy are home!"

Troy honked the horn causing Taylor and Chad to wave as they grabbed their bags from the trunk of Chad's car. "We're free," Troy whispered to Sharpay.

"Shh," Sharpay whispered back as she and Troy climbed out of the car. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Shar!" Taylor exclaimed. "Where are my babies?"

"Good question," Troy replied. "Pay, have you seen the kids?"

"Very funny," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"They are safely strapped into their car seats in the backseat," Sharpay explained. "We just got back from the library."

"Chad, help Troy get them out and put the car seats back into my car," Taylor ordered her husband.

"Yes wife," Chad rolled his eyes as he walked toward Troy.

Once the kids were out of the car, they both made a beeline for their mother. Taylor welcomed them both with open arms and big fat kisses. Sharpay smiled at the little family reunion before grabbing the bag of books from the car while the men did the heavy lifting.

"So how did it go?" Chad asked Sharpay and Troy as they all walked into the house.

"Great, it went great," Troy replied as he wrapped his arms around Sharpay.

"You are so lying," Taylor glared at Troy while she shifted Mia on her hip. "What did you do to my kids?"

"I didn't do anything, I promise," Troy replied.

"He's telling the truth," Sharpay laughed, "although we had a few mishaps."

"Mishaps? What kind of mishaps?" Taylor questioned, every bit the worried mother. "Brandon, start talking now," she knew that Brandon would tell her anything and everything.

"Um after you left Mia cried cause she missed you then we had a snack. After that we went to the park, I fell off the swing and I hurted my knee," Brandon started.

"God that kid has a good memory," Troy whispered to Sharpay who playfully hit him, silencing him.

"You got hurt?" Taylor put Mia on the floor and bent down to her son's level. "Are you alright honey?"

Brandon nodded, "Yup, Auntie Sharpie took care of me, she cleaned it up and even kissed my knee just like you." Sharpay smiled proudly.

"What happened after that?" Taylor prodded.

"We had lunch and while Mia took a nap, Uncle Troy took me to the grocery store and we had so much fun. We sang songs the whole time and then we got ice cream…oh wait, that was a secret, sorry," Brandon said to Troy.

"Uh no problem," Troy avoided the glaring eyes of Sharpay and Taylor.

"Keep going sweetie," Taylor told her son but continued to focus on the guilty Troy.

"I took a nap with Auntie Sharpie cause I was so tired. After naptime we made anniversary cards for you and daddy? Uh oh, where are they Sharpie?" Brandon turned to Sharpay.

"They're in the family room sweetie," Sharpay replied.

"That was so sweet," Taylor grinned.

"Uncle Troy took like a million hours to make dinner but when we ate dinner, I throwed it all up on the table," Brandon explained.

"What?" Chad and Taylor exclaimed, looking at both Troy and Sharpay for an explanation.

"Why didn't you call me?" Taylor questioned immediately.

"It was a one time thing," Sharpay assured them. "He just had a little tummy ache and dinner didn't agree with him. He was fine after that."

"You should have called me Sharpay," Taylor was not happy with this bit of information.

"I'm sorry guys, I just thought that we could handle it on our own and we did. He had some pedialyte and was fine after that," Sharpay explained.

"Yeah Mommy I only throwed up once! After that I watched Finding Nemo and then Uncle Troy gave us a bath and he read me a book and tucked me just like I like."

"Well it sounds like you had a full day," Taylor remarked.

"Yup but I had the best time ever! Uncle Troy and Auntie Sharpie should baby-sit every weekend!" Brandon exclaimed as Troy and Sharpay stared at each other in shock.

Chad laughed, "Sounds good to me."

An hour later, Troy and Sharpay finally made it back to their own house. They stayed at Chad and Taylor's to hear all about their romantic filled anniversary evening while the kids ate lunch. Although Troy and Sharpay had a good time with the kids, they couldn't wait to get home.

"Home sweet home," Troy sighed as he opened the front door.

"I missed you home," Sharpay smiled as she walked in.

"Me too," Troy added as he shut the door. "I don't know about you but I'm dying to take a load off."

"You sound like my dad," Sharpay laughed. "Come on old man," Sharpay held out her hand for Troy to take and she led them to their own family room.

"I love this couch," Troy said just as he plopped down on it. "Much comfier than Chad and Taylor's."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I had a good time, didn't you?"

"Well yeah but it was a lot of work."

"Yeah honey, raising kids is a lot of work."

"We are never having kids," Troy said seriously as he stared at Sharpay.

"Troy are you forgetting something?" Sharpay laughed at him as she placed his hands on her belly.

"Oh shit," Troy's eyes grew at the sight and then he broke out into laughter. "Elmo, you better treat your parents right. Don't get any booboos, don't throw up, and don't drive us crazy," Troy bent down and kissed his wife's tummy just as he felt a kick.

"Sure thing daddy," Sharpay replied for Elmo.

"Or he's rebelling already, trying to hurt you."

"You are such a nut," Sharpay laughed as the phone rang.

"I got it," Troy reached over to grab the phone off of the side table. "Hello."

"Troy, what's this I hear about playing games where you take off your clothes in bed?"

"What?" Troy gulped before an idea came to him. "Hello? I can't hear you?"

"Brandon said…" Taylor continued.

"Hello? Hello? Bad connection!" Click.

* * *

**I know that the ending was kind of abrupt but I kind of liked it plus there just wasn't anymore to write. Thanks for reading and always let me know what you think. Also, I made a poll so check it out in my profile and help me chose a real name for baby Elmo.**

**So I'm in love with Ashley Tisdale's new song It's Alright, It's Ok and I've probably listened to it way too many times than I care to share lol. On Friday I saw 17 Again and can I just say wow! Now I have a renewed love of Zac Efron too (not just Troy). He was really great in the movie and showcased his many talents. I've heard that movie did really well this weekend too so I'm excited that he's now a real leading man! Knowing me, I'll have to see it again! Did anyone else see it? Did you guys like it? Such a good week for Zac and Ashley!**


	11. 7th Month

**Here is the long awaited 7th month! Sorry its taken me so long to update but its summer and I will definitley have more time for my fics!**

* * *

"Ok Mrs. Bolton lets hop onto the scale," the older nurse smiled sweetly at Sharpay.

Sharpay rolled her eyes but stepped onto the scale anyway, "if you insist." The last thing that Sharpay wanted was to be weighted. She was seven months pregnant and already the word beached whale came to her mind. "Well, what's the verdict?" Sharpay looked to the nurse.

"125," she replied. "Now follow me into exam room two dear.  
Sharpay stepped off the scale and grabbed her new Balenciaga bag before following the nurse down the straight hallway.

"Please have a seat Mrs. Bolton," the nurse smiled once again and patted the exam table.

Sharpay knew the drill and slowly sat down on the very high table. It took her a moment to get comfortable, which was no easy task with her baby boy resting on her bladder. The nurse washed her hands in the corner before she grabbed a pair of standard surgical gloves so that she could take Sharpay's temperature.

"Open your mouth please."

Sharpay almost said 'aww' but refrained as she opened her mouth. The nurse finished up, asking her a few quick questions before she exited the room. Sharpay was left to her own thoughts for a few minutes until her doctor and dear family friend, Dr. Rebecca Smythe walked in.

"And how's my favorite patient today?" Rebecca grinned as she greeted Sharpay.

"Fat," Sharpay smirked as she patted her belly.

"Good," Rebecca chuckled as she gave her best friend's daughter a hug before sitting down. "And where is your handsome husband today? He never misses an appointment."

"Surgery," Sharpay shrugged, "It got pushed back and Troy couldn't get out of it. He said he'd try to make it when he was done but I highly doubt it."

"Well that's too bad," Rebecca replied. "I wanted to do a 3-D ultrasound today."

"Really?" Sharpay asked, becoming excited. Any ultrasound to see the baby thrilled Sharpay but really seeing the baby in 3-D was amazing.

"Yes really," Rebecca smiled. "We got the new machine last week. I want to determine the baby's size and position, make sure that he's making tons of progress."

"Trust me, he is," Sharpay looked down at her belly where she could feel little Elmo moving around slightly. "He is just so active, it's exhausting."

"Is there a certain period of day when he's most active?"

Sharpay scoffed, "Yeah whenever I'm trying to sleep."

Rebecca laughed, she'd heard that from many of her patients and had experienced it herself. "Typical," she said as she reached for Sharpay's chart, ready to take a look.

"How's Mike?" Sharpay asked about Rebecca's husband.

"He's good, the tests came back benign."

""Oh thank god! And how are the most wonderful children on the planet?"

"Teenagers," Rebecca rolled her eyes at the thought of her children. "Does that answer your question?"

Sharpay laughed, "They can't be that bad. Didn't Alex just get accepted to Brown a few weeks ago?"

"He did and because of that, he thinks he doesn't need to do anymore work although school won't be over for almost two more months."

"And Jamie?"

"Jamie is a fourteen year old girl who and I quote is 'being smothered by her parental units while she desperately tries to blossom into the wonderful woman that she is destined to be."

"Ok, what does that even mean?" Sharpay bit down on her lower lip, trying not to laugh.

"I have no damn idea," Rebecca sighed, "So yeah, other than that, I'm good."

"I am certainly not looking forward to Elmo's teenage years."

"First of all, they are a long way off and second, why are you still calling my honorary grandson, Elmo?"

Sharpay shrugged, "I don't know, it just kind of stuck. Don't worry, its not going on his birth certificate."

"Thank god, I think your mother would absolutely die if she had a grandson named Elmo. Care to tell me what is going on the birth certificate?"

"I would if I had a clue but we're having a hard time coming up with something for our little guy. We are currently taking a break from the name search because it usually ends up in a huge argument. Troy's afraid that we'll be calling this kid 'hey you' when he's in college."

"Don't worry honey, when you hold that beautiful little one for the first time, you'll know. It will come to you right away."

"I really hope so."

"I know so," Rebecca smiled reassuringly. "You know I could talk to you for hours but I have a patient who is almost ready to deliver so…"

"Say no more," Sharpay replied as she leaned herself back on the exam table, "let's get this party started."

"Not to alarm you sweetie but I've been looking over your chart and…"

"Oh my god! What's wrong?" Sharpay began to panic; she sat straight up, faster than she had in the past seven months. Her heart was beating fast and she was pretty sure that her pulse was also racing.

"Shar, nothing's wrong, wrong; I'm just a little concerned about your weight gain."

"Oh," Sharpay let out a long, steady breath, one that she didn't even know that she had been holding in. "I knew I was bordering on cow size but I didn't know I was now teetering the scale to full fledged elephant."

"Hardly, you're actually a little underweight."

"What?" Sharpay screeched and furrowed her brow in confusion. "Have you seen me lately?"

"You've only gained fifteen pounds which is a little lower than I would like to see. You should already be around twenty pounds heavier. A woman in your pre-pregnancy weight category should gain around twenty eight to forty pounds. Now you were a very healthy weight to begin with, almost underweight for your height."

"I can't believe that I'm underweight, Rebecca. I seriously spend most of my day eating. Troy can tell you that I consume massive amounts of food throughout the day. Taylor too, and everyone else at the shop. They'll all tell you that I am such a pig."

"I doubt that you're a pig Sharpay. I think the reason is partly because you lost a little weight during your first trimester. It's actually pretty common because of morning sickness but you still need to meet a target weight gain of at least thirty pounds. I'd be quite happy to see you at 140 pounds by your due date."

"Well, I will not be happy to see me at 140 pounds," Sharpay pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, like an angry toddler. "15 more pounds, shoot me please!"

"Quit pouting and you need to do this for Elmo. You don't want him malnourished or having a small gestational size for his age."

"No of course not," Sharpay nodded seriously, horrible thoughts of her baby only weighing a few pounds stuck in some cold, incubator flashed through her head. "What do I have to do to gain more weight? I'll do anything."

"Well for starters I want you to gain at least two pounds a week for the remainder of your pregnancy. You need more calories, as well as protein. So eat more nuts, even peanut butter is a good choice. Add a little more dairy like a slice of cheese or yogurt to top off a meal. And eat good fats too like avocados, olive oil, and fish but only in moderation because of the different mercury levels found in fish. Snack a little more between your meals and try to avoid junk food. Also, keep taking your prenatal vitamins."

"You mean those horse pills?"

Rebecca nodded, "Yes those horse pills. And I want to you see you in two weeks instead of a month. If you're sill not gaining properly, I might put you on some supplements."

"So I can still go to San Francisco?"

"It looks that way but I can't be absolutely positive until I do the exam and ultrasound but just from appearances, everything looks good. You're not having any problems? Any complaints?"

Sharpay shook her head, "No, not really. I've had a little heartburn and some…" Sharpay mumbled the next part, a little embarrassed, "constipation which I know is normal."

"Yes it is, quite normal. In fact, you have nothing to worry about. Let's do the exam and then the ultrasound so you can see your little guy again."

"Perfect."

Rebecca performed a very lengthy, and thorough pelvic examination on Sharpay as well as the usual stats. When it was all over, they were ready for the ultrasound machine.

"Alright, we're going to head next door for the ultrasound. We've only got one 3-D machine but we're hoping to have one per exam room by the end of the year."

"Oh okay," Sharpay replied, "Hopefully I can get off this table."

"Need a hand?"

"Nah, I think I've got it," Sharpay chuckled as she slowly slid off the exam table. "And it's a miracle!"

"Here you go," Rebecca handed Sharpay her bag before opening the door.

"Oh there she is." Sharpay looked down the hall and smiled as her husband quickly thanked a nurse before jogging over to her.

"You're all finished aren't you?" Troy questioned as he made it to his wife and her doctor. He was still clad in his scrubs after his morning surgery. He drove like a bat out of hell, hoping to at least catch the end of Sharpay's appointment but it looked like he was too late.

"No, actually, you're just in time for the ultrasound," Rebecca answered as she opened the door to another exam room.

"Oh great!" Troy exclaimed, "I thought for sure that I would have missed everything."

"I'm so glad that you were able to come," Sharpay smiled as she took his hand.

"Me too Pay," Troy gave Sharpay a quick kiss before he led her into the room, following Rebecca. He then helped Sharpay over to the exam chair and guided her to sit down before he grabbed his own chair.

"I still can't believe that you made it," Sharpay said once again.

"I came as fast as I could, I'm not even sure that I finished stitching the guy back up," Troy smirked at his wife.

"Very funny," Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"How did everything go?" Troy questioned. "Rebecca, are you giving Sharpay the green light to fly?"

Rebecca nodded as she turned on the screen for the ultrasound machine. "The exam went very well, I don't foresee any problems as long as she takes it easy on the trip. Now who's ready to see baby?"

Troy took his wife's hand as he did for all of their ultrasounds. He liked to feel connected to her as they viewed the precious life they had created, "I think that we are more than ready."

"What he said," Shar[pay added as she slightly lifted up her red wool sweater and white tank top."

"Well let's get started," Rebecca squeezed some gel onto Sharpay's blossoming stomach.

"Ooo," Sharpay squealed, "that's so cold!"

"Sorry, the warmer is broken today," Rebecca apologized.

"Warn a girl next time," Sharpay shivered, "that is seriously ice cold."

"You'll be fine," Rebecca assured her patient as she moved the transducer to Sharpay's belly. Immediately the baby's heartbeat filled the room, loudly beating over the waves of the ultrasound.

"Gosh, I forgot how fast it always is," Troy remarked. "Its like he just played the biggest basketball game of his life."

Rebecca nodded, "It's about 140 beats per minute right now."

"Wow," Sharpay's eyes remained glued to the screen.

"Wow is right!" Troy exclaimed as their baby boy came into view on the screen. "Is this a 3-D ultrasound?"

"Oh yes it is, sorry you missed that announcement earlier. We just got the machine, Sharpay is one of the first patients to use it. It's remarkably clear, don't you think?" Rebecca moved the transducer to Sharpay's side. "Here we are, he definitely favors your right side."

"Oh look at his face!" Sharpay couldn't contain her excitement, it was purely amazing to see her son's face so close and in third dimension. It really was like seeing a real baby. "Oh my gosh, he's sucking his thumb! Troy look, he's sucking his thumb!"

"I see, I see," Troy, too, was mesmerized. "Does his nose look funny to you?" Troy tilted his head to the left to get a little better view.

"No," Sharpay immediately answered, "he looks absolutely perfect to me."

"I don't know, it's a little weird. Don't you think that it's kind of big and lop-sided?" Troy squinted as he leaned over Sharpay's chest to get a better picture, right in front of the screen.

"Troy move," Sharpay glared at her husband. "Just sit back down! Rebecca tell Troy that the baby's nose is just fine." Sharpay was on cloud nine and could not find one flaw on the world's most beautiful baby who just happened to be hers.

"I think it's just a wave floating over," Rebecca replied, "Nothing to worry about kids."

"See," Sharpay shot Troy another glare, this one triumphant.

Troy rolled his eyes, "We'll see; if this kid comes out with a huge snout, I'm hitting you up for a paternity test."

"Oh shut up," Sharpay shifted her eyes back to the screen and back to the glorious baby in front of her.

"Lets see a little more," Rebecca moved the transducer around Sharpay's belly, revealing more of little Elmo's body.

"Is that his little wee-wee?" Sharpay questioned, squinting to see the very little thing.

"Sharpay," Troy admonished her, "don't call it that."

Sharpay looked at her husband, watching him visibly squirm and she just couldn't resist, "That is his little wee-wee isn't it Rebecca?"

"Why yes it is," Rebecca fought the urge to laugh at the young couple in front of her.

"He's doing alright isn't he? Developing normally?" Troy questioned, his eyes once again fixated upon the screen.

"I think what Troy is really asking is, is everything all good down there…you know around his little wee-wee," Sharpay smirked.

"Sharpay!" Troy exclaimed. "That is not what I was asking Rebecca." Troy was quite embarrassed and refused to look up at the doctor. The thought had crossed his mind but he wouldn't dare ask Rebecca.

"Really Sharpay," Rebecca glared at her pseudo daughter. "Quit embarrassing your husband and just so you know, the baby's testicles are starting to descend from his abdomen and towards his scrotum."

"Good to know," Sharpay smiled.

"And he's measuring about ten inches and two and a half pounds. Remember what I told you about your diet, I'd like for him to be at least three pounds and when I see you next."

"Ok," Sharpay replied and took a mental note.

"Have you two thought about a childbirth education class?" Rebecca asked Troy and Sharpay.

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other and then at Rebecca before shaking their heads, 'No.'

"Should we be thinking about a class?" Troy questioned, they'd both been engaged in a ton of pregnancy and baby literature.

"I recommend it to all of my patients. There are a variety of options when it comes to choosing a childbirth class. A typical class consists of six weekly sessions while others are around eight or ten. You can even do a one time intensive weekend class if you'd like. Longer term classes are the most recommended but a short weekend class is better than nothing," Rebecca explained.

"Are the classes primarily on labor and delivery?" Sharpay asked.

"The standard ones are but longer term classes will also discuss breastfeeding, nutrition and baby care," Rebecca replied. "The classes are typically one of your best sources of information and they're also a good way to meet other expectant parents approaching delivery. Its nice to have a friend in the same exact same boat as you at the same time, these friendships often last well past delivery."

"How do we sign up for a class?" Troy asked his own question.

"We've got information at the front desk on a few different local classes. You're going to want to sign up soon if you plan on a long term class; you've only got about ten more weeks to go."

"Ok," Sharpay nodded. "We'll definitely take home some information but I think we need to discuss what type of class will be best for us." Troy nodded his head in agreement, they were both so busy so it would be hard to schedule in a childbirth class. However they were completely committed to their baby and any added information they would learn was important to them.

"Of course," Rebecca completely understood, most couples needed to talk everything over. "Lets finish up the ultrasound an then we'll make some printouts and a DVD for you."

"Do you think you can make at least three DVDs for us?" Sharpay asked.

"Let me guess, you mothers each want their own copies," Rebecca replied.

"Bingo!" Troy chuckled.

The rest of the day passed by quickly for both Troy and Sharpay. After Sharpay's pre-natal appointment, both husband and wife had to go back to their respective jobs. Troy had a few more patients to see but no more surgeries. After work, Troy took it upon himself to pick up some take out for dinner; he was tired and had a feeling that Sharpay would be too. Neither one of them would be up to making dinner. If Sharpay wasn't pregnant, they'd probably eat a bowl of cereal but Troy knew that Sharpay needed more than a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch in her condition.

Sharpay made it home a few minutes after Troy who was setting up for dinner when she walked into the kitchen through the back door.

Sharpay threw her purse on a stool before wrapping her arms around her husband's waist and leaned against his back, "Hi."

"Hi yourself," Troy managed to turn and plant a welcome home kiss on his beautiful wife. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Ugh," Sharpay released Troy and grabbed a glass from nearby cabinet. "Why do I have the most incompetent employees in the universe?"

"Pay, you really shouldn't talk about Taylor like that, "Troy smirked watching Sharpay as she filled her glass with water from their Brita filter.

"Very funny Bolton, I can hardly contain my laughter," Sharpay rolled her eyes, momentarily forgetting about her eventful afternoon as she smelled dinner. "What are you fixing me to eat?"

"I'm not fixing you anything; however, I did buy you a delicious burger from Paty's."

"What?" Sharpay's eyes quickly flashed with anger. "How could you do that?"

"Um…" Troy stammered, slightly taken off guard with her reaction, "because I figured that you would be hungry."

"No, why would you buy me a burger? Do you know how many bad calories are in Paty's megabugers? Its absolutely disgusting, its nothing but pure junk!" Sharpay exclaimed as she slammed her glass down on the dark granite counter top.

Monster Sharpay was out in full force and Troy was trying his best to deal with her. It was the smallest of things that usually set Sharpay off lately. Troy was starting to curse her hormones. "I'm sorry Pay, how about I make you something else?"

"Ugh don't even bother," Sharpay huffed, "I can do it myself." Sharpay made her way to the large stainless steel refrigerate and pulled it open quite forcefully. Her eyes scanned the contents of the very fully refrigerator. "What is all of this crap? God, there's nothing to eat in here!"

"Pay, the fridge is stocked," Troy said cautiously. "We've got all of your favorites: pudding, Jell-O, cookie dough, that queso dip you love and…"

"That's not real food! And its certainly not healthy. If this is the only junk we have, I'm never going to gain any weight and Elmo's going to come out weighing three pounds, all malnourished like some poor little African orphan! I'm a terrible mother!" And with that, Sharpay promptly burst into tears.

Troy stood in shock for a quick moment after witnessing his wife's little meltdown. Once he came to the quick realization that Sharpay needed him, he rushed to her side and took her into his arms. "Pay, its alright," he tried to soothe her, rubbing her back.

"Its…its not alright," Sharpay continued to sob against Troy's hard, muscular chest.

"You've got to tell me what's really going on with you baby. I'm here for you, you know that. We can handle whatever is bothering you, together."

"I'm…I'm…" Sharpay tried hard to catch her breath but was obviously having problems calming down.

"Take your time Pay," Troy kissed her forehead. "Come sit down and relax for a little bit," Troy led her over to their kitchen table and pulled out a chair for her. He carefully lowered Sharpay to a sitting postion and he sat right beside her.

Sharpay sniffled and leaned into Troy once more, still needing her husband's loving touch. Troy scooted his chair as close as he could get it to his wife's so he could continue to hold her.

"I'm a mess," Sharpay said a minute later, once most of her tears had ceased but left splotchy marks all around her face.

"I like you this way," Troy joked, praying that Sharpay wouldn't go on the attack again.

"Shut up," Sharpay hit her husband but her playful laughter gave her away; she wasn't mad the least bit at her husband.

"Now what is going on with you?" Troy asked as he stroked her cheek. "Did something happen at work?"

"No…yes," Sharpay let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Its work and its me and it's the baby."

"What's wrong with you and the baby?" It seemed like both Sharpay and their son were progressing along nicely, at least that was the impression that Troy got from Rebecca during the appointment.

"I'm underweight," Sharpay sniffled again.

"You're underweight?" Troy repeated as he glanced down at his wife's belly.

"Don't even think about making some crack about how that couldn't be possible or…"

"Honey," Troy interrupted his wife's ramblings. "I wasn't going to. Is this very serious?"

"It could be if I don't put on the added weight."

"Well we are just going to have to fatten you up Pay, that's all."

"Rebecca told me I need to eat better fatty food and snack a little more."

"Ok, I'm on it. I'll go out to the store tonight, whatever you need, I'll get it for you."

"Don't go tonight, okay," Sharpay felt another tear roll down her cheek, she was trying not to get worked up again. "I need you tonight Troy."

"I'm here Pay," Troy squeezed her and offered her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Is that all that's bothering you?"

"No," Sharpay shook her head. "I'm nowhere near ready for this trip and stupid Lisa lost a bunch of my sketches that I plan on brining. And I haven't even finished designs for the new baby line. Maybe this trip is a horrible idea, I'm not ready and I'll just end up humiliating myself again…although not as badly as throwing up on someone's shoes." Sharpay clutched her stomach, "Plus I'm worried about Elmo, I'm not letting my baby starve. I'm a horrible mother and I haven't even given birth yet; our baby is so doomed."

"Stop right there, you are not a horrible mother and trust me, Elmo is not starving. I know that you'll gain a little more weight because you love our son so much that you would never intentionally let anything happen to him. And as far as work, you're brilliant and you know it. From what I've seen, your new line is utterly fantastic and you are going to knock the buyers at Saks off their feet. And I know that when you get back to work tomorrow, those lost sketches will be on your desk because Lisa won't leave tonight until she finds them because frankly, you scare the shit out of her."

Sharpay giggled, "I can be a little scary at times, huh?"

"Oh yeah definitely," Troy smiled, "but I still love you anyway."

"I love you too."

"Good, now what don't you take a nice, long relaxing bath and I'll make you something else for dinner," Troy suggested.

"Nah unh," Sharpay shook her head. "How about we eat those delicious burgers tonight and I'll worry about my nutritional needs tomorrow. And then after dinner we can take a nice, long relaxing bath together

"I like the way you think Mrs. Bolton," Troy wriggled his eyebrows at his wife.

"Why thank you Mr. Bolton, now feed me!"

* * *

"Its not too late for me to come with you," Troy started as he parked his car in the airport parking lot. Although it was costing him $35 dollars just to park for an hour to escort his wife to check in for her departing flight.

"Troy, we've literally gone over this a million times. I'll be fine, don't worry."

Troy scoffed, "How can I not worry? My seven and a half months pregnant wife is flying halfway across the country and…"

"Troy," Sharpay put her hand up, motioning for him to stop rambling. "San Francisco is not halfway around the world. Now lets go," Sharpay opened her door and stepped out into the hot New Mexico sun.

"Alright, alright," Troy begrudgingly got out of his BMW and made his way to the back where he retrieved Sharpay's brown signature Louis Vuitton rolling suitcase and her matching carry on tote bag that housed her precious sketches.

"Be careful with those," Sharpay would just die if anything happened to her sketches, she had been slaving away for months to make sure that they were absolutely perfect. "On second though, maybe I should handle that."

"Relax, I've got them," Troy replied as Sharpay eyed him, "I promise that I won't hurt them."

"You better not," Sharpay warned, "The crime would be punishable by divorce or even death…meaning you would be so dead Troy."

"I get it," Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm so dead," he said, clearly mocking his wife.

"Yes Troy dead, as in Elmo will need a new daddy, preferably a hot model or gorgeous movie star."

"You know, now I'm kind of glad that I'm not going with you," Troy remarked as they walked to the monorail system that would take them to the actual Albuquerque International Airport. "I could really use a break from you right about now…free at last baby!"  
Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes began to tear up as her lips began to quiver, "I didn't realize that I was such a burden on you Troy."

"Oh Pay, I was just joking around," Troy thought for sure that Sharpay would have known that he was only kidding around. "You are not a burden on me and I'm going to miss you like crazy. I don't even want you to go on this trip."

"You mean it?" Sharpay sniffled as she wiped her eyes, grateful that she always wore waterproof mascara.

"Of course I mean it," Troy leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too, now hurry up," Sharpay snapped as she walked onto the empty monorail.

Troy groaned quickly as he obeyed and followed his wife. Sharpay took a seat on a bench in the back and Troy sat down next to her. It only took a few minutes and one extra stop before the Boltons reached their destination of Terminal 3. Sharpay and Troy hurried off of the monorail, only to hop onto another escalator before finally making it to the check in for United Airlines. For a Thursday morning, surprisingly the line at the check in desk wasn't very long. Troy stood behind his wife as she checked in, offering her driver's license and her printed off e-mail flight confirmation.

"Maybe you should get a wheelchair," Troy suggested as he walked his wife over to the busy security checkpoint.

"Troy eww," Sharpay screeched, the thought alone just sickened her. "I so don't need a wheelchair. I'm pregnant, not an invalid in case you haven't noticed. Besides, if memory serves me correctly, my gate isn't that far away."

"Ok, ok I'll admit, a wheelchair is a little much but you call me as soon as you reach your gate and don't make any stops."

"Can't make any promises on that last one, Starbucks is calling my name right about now. I haven't had my weekly dose of my white chocolate mocha."

"Ok Starbucks and then straight to your gate."

"Actually I have to pee too.

"Ok bathroom, Starbucks, gate, call me," Troy said sternly.

"Yes sir," Sharpay saluted her husband with a cheeky grin. "Come on," Sharpay grabbed onto Troy's hand and led him over to a row of chairs. She didn't exactly want to kiss her husband goodbye in the middle of the security line.

"Can I tell you to break a leg?" Sharpay was very particular about that phrase when it did not involve the theater.

Sharpay nodded, "Yes you can."

"Well then break a leg Sharpay," Troy grinned. "I know that you'll do great and just wow their socks off!"

"Thanks honey," Sharpay was more nervous about her designs than she was about flying. She'd been doing really well with her diet and had already gained two and a half pounds in the last week and a half. "Promise me that you'll have a little bit of fun while I'm gone."

"You want me to go out and have some fun?" Troy questioned. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Very funny! Now as I was saying, I just don't want you to sit around at home worrying about us for the next couple of days."

"Easier said than done," Troy sighed.

"I know baby," Sharpay squeezed her husband's leg and shot him a sympathetic smile. "Have some fun okay? You can go out with Chad or something. Or you and your dad can finally finish building Elmo's rocking chair." Troy nodded. "Oh and don't forget to wish your sister a Happy Birthday later today."

Troy nodded again, "I'll call her as soon as I leave."

"You know that she won't be up yet."

"I know," Troy smirked, it was great being a big brother.

"I sent her an E-card from the two of us and I got her a sweater and a purse from the boutique. You can give those to her on Sunday at dinner. Everything is wrapped and on the desk in my office at home."

"Why don't you give them to her when you get back?"

"Troy, you can't show up to dinner without a birthday present for Tara."

"I know, I already got her a present."

Sharpay raised her brows, that was quite a shock for her. "You did?"

"I did," Troy nodded matter of factly.

"Well, spit it out! What did you get her?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Whatever Troy," Sharpay glared at him. "It just better be good; twenty one is a big birthday."

"I know Pay, I've got it covered."

Sharpay nodded, there was nothing she could do if Troy's present sucked but at least her own was great. "Ok, I should probably get going now."

"Do you have to go?" Troy pouted and gave Sharpay his best puppy dog face.

"Oh honey," Sharpay giggled, "don't do that again, you look kind of scary. Now kiss me goodbye."

"My pleasure," Troy grinned before leaning over to join his lips with his wife's.

Sharpay pulled away a moment later, not wanting to get too heavy with the PDA in the middle of the airport. Besides, they'd shared a lovely goodbye last night and another one this morning…in the shower. "I love you."

"I love you," Troy gave her a gentle, sincere kiss on the lips once more before helping Sharpay up to her feet. "Be safe."

"I will Troy," Sharpay smiled as she took her bag of designs from Troy.

"Please call me before you take off."

"Troy," Sharpay began to protest but stopped after noticing her husband's very worried eyes. "Ok and I'll call you as soon as we land and when I get to the hotel."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much better I feel knowing that you'll call a few times."

"Good," Sharpay gave him another quick peck. "Alright baby, I need to go."

"Ok," Troy reluctantly let her go. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Troy," Sharpay replied, "bye baby."

"Bye Pay, bye Elmo, I'll be here to pick you up Sunday night."

"Until Sunday…"

* * *

**Its super late where I am but was determined to post this before I went to bed. I promised a few people and I couldn't go back on my word (unlike so many other times lol). For inspiration today I watched some HSM3 and some behind the scenes extras on demand and I saw the HSM3 awards. I'm very happy to announce (in case you don't already know) Corbin Bleu won best hair (duh) and Ashley Tisdale won best dressed, also best couple went to Manly (aka Sharpay's dog Boi) and Maui (aka Ashley Tisdale's real life dog)...I agree, they make a cute couple way better than Zac and whats her face hehehe. Also tonight I went to see The Proposal...super cute movie, I totally recommend it...a great romantic comedy! **

**Thanks for reading and as always, please let me know what you think. One more thing, if you haven't already voted in my poll, please do so. There is currently a three way tie between three names!**


End file.
